Protect The Panda
by lovara
Summary: Menjadi anak seorang menteri paling berpengaruh di Korea tidaklah selalu menyenangkan. Hal itu dirasakan oleh Tao, ia terpaksa menjalani kehidupannya dengan 6 orang pengawal sekaligus. Kehidupannya pun tidak setenang yang kita bayangkan, karena ia harus selalu berhati-hati terhadap saingan kedua orang tua nya yang tidak segan-segan membunuhnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Protect The Panda**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk cari sendiri aja -_-**

**Cast: Kris (24 tahun) Tao (17 tahun)**

** Suho (23 tahun) Yixing (18 tahun)**

** Chanyeol (22 tahun) Baekhyun (17 tahun)**

** Kai (20 tahun) Kyungsoo (17 tahun)**

** Sehun (20 tahun) Luhan (18 tahun)**

** Chen (22 tahun) Xiumin(18 tahun)**

**Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Huang Zi Tao? Anak tunggal dari pasangan Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul yang menjabat sebagai menteri yang paling berpengaruh di Korea. Namun kehidupan Zi Tao tidak semulus yang kita bayangkan, berulang kali ia hampir menjadi korban penculikan oleh saingan kedua orang tuanya. Untuk menjamin keselamatan anaknya, Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa 6 orang bodyguard sekaligus untuk putra semata wayangnya.**

**/tebar kembang melati/**

**/nyalain menyan/**

**/lambaikan tangan/**

**Holaaaa author balik lagi bawa FF Kristao /kibar banner Kristao/**

**Ide nya muncul pas author sama partner crime author si ahjuma, nemuin foto lama Kris yang keliatan banget ngelindungin si anak panda author tercinta ZiTao waktu dibandara *_***

**Gak usah banyak cuap-cuap monggo silahkan dibaca FF nya /gelar tiker,buka rantang/**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

Sebuah rumah mewah dikawasan perumahan yang sangat elit nampak tenang pagi ini, meskipun terlihat beberapa namja berpakaian serba hitam yang menyebar disetiap sudut rumah. Dari arah ruang keluarga terdengar suara perdebatan kecil, sepertinya si empunya rumah sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Umma~ aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri, aku bahkan bisa mempraktekan jurus wushu ku jika mereka menyerang lagi"ucap seorang namja berambut hitam dengan mata panda nya.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu berulang kali dan berulang kali pula kau hampir celaka" Seorang namja cantik duduk dengan menatap tajam namja bermata panda tadi.

"Appa~"rengeknya pada namja tampan yang duduk disebelah namja cantik itu.

"Mianhe sayang, appa rasa ucapan umma mu benar. Seminggu yang lalu kau bahkan mendapat 3 kali serangan, kami hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan mu, Tao"

Namja bernama Tao itu merengut kesal. "Tapi untuk apa aku mempelajari wushu jika tetap saja harus didampingi bodyguard?"

"Bagaimana jika orang yang menyerang mu itu berjumlah 30?apa kau akan tetap melawan mereka seorang diri?"tanya Heechul tajam.

Tao yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang umma, otomatis menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sofa yang ia pegang.

"A-appa~ umma menakuti ku"ujarnya pelan meninta perlindungan dari appanya.

"Sudahlah Chullie~ kau selalu saja membuat Tao ketakutan seperti itu"ucap Hangeng sambil mengelus pelan punggung istrinya.

"Tapi Hannie, anak kita tidak pernah menuruti kemauan ku"sahut Heechul dengan wajah sedih.

Hangeng melemparkan tatapan kau-membuat-umma-cantik mu-ini-bersedih-Huang-Zi-Tao pada Tao yang duduk disebrangnya.

Tao menghembuskan napasnya pelan, jika sang umma sudah berakting seperti ini maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyetujui permintaan sang umma.

"Baiklah umma, aku setuju dengan bodyguard itu"ucap Tao akhirnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?Umma kan tidak perlu membuang air mata umma yang sangat berharga ini"ucap Heechul sambil menghapus air mata palsunya.

Hangeng dan Tao menatap namja cantik itu pasrah, tidak ada yang sanggup menolak permintaan seorang Huang Heechul, sekalipun itu anak dan suaminya.

"Sudah hampir malam, pergilah tidur"ucap Hangeng lembut.

Tao bangkit dari sofa lalu mencium pipi kedua orang tua nya. "Selamat malam appa, selamat malam umma"

"Selamat malam baby~"ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Sebelum Tao menghilang dibalik pintu, ia tak lupa mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Heechul kembali berteriak nyaring.

"Oya, kalian juga harus segera tidur. Usia ku sudah 17 tahun dan aku tidak ingin memiliki adik di usia seperti ini"

Lalu setelahnya Tao menutup pintu besar itu sambil terkikik geli.

"SIAPA YANG MENGAJARKAN MU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU ZI TAO?!"

Tao memasuki kamarnya yang penuh dengan hiasan panda. Bahkan wallpaper dinding kamarnya pun dihiasi dengan hewan yang menjadi ciri khas negara tempatnya lahir, China. Tao merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada ranjang yang berukuran sangat besar. Ia memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya dengan erat.

"Huff~ menyebalkan sekali harus memakai bodyguard. Bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jika mereka mengetahui aku memakai bodyguard?"gumam Tao.

Dan tak lama setelahnya namja panda itu tertidur lelap.

**...**

Suara jam weker yang berbunyi nyaring membuat Tao mau tak mau harus membuka matanya. Jendela kamarnya sudah terbuka dengan lebar dan seragam sekolahnya sudah tertata rapi dimeja. Para maid melakukan tugasnya dengan baik pagi ini. Setelah mematikan jam wekernya, Tao segera bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kini Tao sudah memakai seragamnya dengan rapi. Ia lalu turun untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya yang kini pasti sudah menunggu dimeja makan. Para maid maupun bodyguard yang berpapasan dengan Tao membungkukkan badan mereka sopan.

Tao terkejut melihat ada 6 orang namja berpakaian jas hitam berdiri didekat Heechul dan Hangeng. Tao segera duduk dikursi sebelah umma nya. Heechul dengan sigap memberikan setangkup roti dan segelas susu untuk Tao. Tao memakan sarapannya sambil memperhatikan ke 6 namja didepannya.

"Umma~ siapa mereka?"tanya Tao masih memperhatikan mereka.

"Mereka yang akan menjadi bodyguard mu sayang"ucap Heechul enteng.

Brush...

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

Tao menyemburkan susu yang ia minum.

"Aigo~ hati-hati sayang, umma tidak ingin melihat mu mati hanya karena tersedak susu"ucap Heechul sambil menepuk pelan punggung Tao.

"Jadi umma lebih senang melihat ku mati dibunuh para saingan umma?"pekik Tao horor.

"Bukan begitu sayang~ Ah, sudahlah cepat habiskan sarapan mu"

"Tunggu! Kalian harus menjelaskan semuanya pada ku?" kata Tao meminta penjelasan dari appa dan umma nya.

Hangeng menghabiskan kopi nya lalu menatap putra semata wayangnya. "Mereka yang akan menjadi bodyguard mu mulai sekarang"

"Mereka?appa dan umma tidak mengatakan kalau mereka berjumlah 6 orang. Ini sangat berlebihan"tolak Tao.

"Ini tidak berlebihan Tao~ melihat banyaknya penyerangan yang terjadi minggu lalu, ini merupakan hal terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan"ucap Heechul lembut.

"Ta-tapi umma, 6 orang pengawal itu apa tidak akan terlihat sangat mencolok?"

Hangeng tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja mereka akan menyamar, Kris, Suho dan Chanyeol sudah appa masukan sebagai guru baru disekolah mu, dan sisa nya bisa menjadi teman sekolah mu. Hal itu akan membuat mereka mudah mengawasi mu"

Tao mendengus kesal, ia memakan sarapannya dengan brutal sambil menatap 6 namja yang akan jadi pengawalnya mulai sekarang.

"Kalian" tunjuk Tao pada ke 6 namja didepannya. "Aku tidak ingin kalian sampai mengusik teman-teman ku, aku ingin kehidupan normal bersama dua sahabat ku disekolah, kalian mengerti?"

"Ya, kami mengerti"ucap ke 6 nya bersamaan.

**...**

Mobil mewah Tao memasuki halaman sekolah, agar tidak terlalu mencolok para pengawal baru Tao diijinkan membawa mobil sendiri dan Tao masih seperti biasa membawa mobilnya sendiri. Kedua sahabatnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Tao dengan wajah antusias.

"Ada apa?"tanya Tao melihat keduanya nampak tersenyum aneh.

"Kau tahu, sebelum kau datang tadi ada 6 orang namja tampan yang masuk kemari"sahut Baekhyun antusias.

"Sepertinya mereka murid baru disini, kau harus melihat mereka panda. Mereka sangat tampan dan tinggi"tambah Kyungsoo.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas tentunya ia tahu siapa yang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo maksud dan Tao belum ingin memberitahu keduanya soal bodyguard yang disiapkan oleh umma nya. Tao segera menyeret kedua sahabatnya agar masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Yah, Tao ! apa kau tidak ingin melihat wajah murid baru itu?"ucap Kyungsoo yang pasrah ditarik oleh Tao.

"Tidak, aku lebih tinggi dan lebih tampan dari mereka"jawab Tao rupanya masih kesal karena ia mendapat 6 orang pengawal sekaligus.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kelas, atau lebih tepatnya Tao yang menyeret Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Didalam kelas para yeoja sudah sibuk bergosip ria mengenai 6 orang namja tampan yang mereka lihat tadi pagi.

Jung saem masuk tepat setelah bel berdering nyaring, membuat kerumunan yeoja penggosip itu membubarkan diri. Kelas menjadi hening saat guru yang terkenal sangat galak itu masuk, dibelakangnya ada dua namja mengikutinya.

"Ehem"

Suasana kelas yang tadi sedikit bising karena kehadiran dua namja yang baru mereka lihat itu, kini berubah sunyi kembali.

"Kalian mendapat teman baru untuk semester ini"ujar Jung saem.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing"perintah Jung saem.

Namja yang berkulit sedikit gelap mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong~ Kim Jong In, tapi kalian bisa memanggil ku Kai"ucap namja bernama Kai itu dengan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai, membuat para yeoja dikelas memekik tertahan.

"Annyeong Oh Sehun imnida"ucap namja satunya dengan wajah datar.

"Lanjutkan perkenalan kalian saat istirahat nanti, ketua kelas tolong tunjukkan tempat duduk Kai dan Sehun"

Baekhyun yang kebetulan menjabat sebagai ketua kelas mengangkat tangannya.

"Kalian duduk disini"ujar Baekhyun menunjuk dua kursi kosong didekat Tao.

Tao mendengus tidak suka mengetahui Sehun dan Kai duduk didekatnya, Tao pikir ini pasti perbuatan sang umma yang sengaja mengatur tempat duduk.

"Hay, aku Byun Baekhyun kalian bisa memanggil ku Baekhyun, ini sahabat ku Kyungsoo dan Tao"salam Baekhyun sambil memperkenalkan Baekhyun dan Tao pada Kai dan Sehun.

"Nde~ salam kenal Baek"sahut Kai.

**...**

Baekhyun menatap curiga Sehun dan Kai yang terkesan sudah mengenal Tao. Mereka saat ini sedang berada dikantin sekolah. Sehun dan Kai reflek duduk disebelah kanan dan kiri Tao, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terpaksa duduk diseberang mereka. Dari gelagat Sehun dan Kai juga sepertinya mereka sedang mengawasi sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang.

"Katakan padaku" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam ketiganya.

"Apa?" sahut Tao cuek.

"Katakan padaku sebenarnya. Kalian bertiga sudah saling mengenal sebelum ini bukan?" selidik Baekhyun.

Hening.

Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun bahkan tidak bersuara sejak tadi.

"Kami tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelum ini" jawab Tao singkat.

"Jangan berbohong Tao~" desak Baekhyun.

Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun dan wajah ingin tahu dari Kyungsoo, membuat Tao luluh dan akhirnya menceritakan siapa Sehun dan Kai sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu pada kami sebelumnya?!" sembur Baekhyun membuat beberapa orang siswa melihat kearah mereka.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Baek. Suara mu membuat telinga ku berdengung" protes Tao.

"Kau tega Tao, merahasiakan semua ini dari kami~" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakannya dari kalian, hanya saja belum saatnya kalian mengetahui semua ini" sahut Tao pelan.

"Bisakah kalian tetap merahasiakan identitas kami?" pinta Kai.

"Serahkan pada kami. Kami akan menjaga rahasia kalian" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Oya, Tao bilang umma nya mengirimkan 6 pengawal untuknya, apa itu berarti 4 namja yang bersama kalian tadi pagi juga merupakan bodyguard Tao?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Nde~ mereka senior kami di akademi. Kami berenam ditugaskan untuk menjaga Tao. Agar tidak terlalu mencolok, Kris hyung,Suho hyung dan Chanyeol hyung menjadi guru baru sedangkan untuk Chen hyung, mungkin ia berada dikelas 2." Jelas Kai.

Selama jam istirahat, Tao dan Kai menjelaskan semua yang Baekhyun tanyakan pada mereka, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya menjadi pendengar setia.

"Kau keliatan sangat pendiam, Sehunnie" ujar Kyungsoo melihat ekspresi datar Sehun.

"Sehun memang yang paling pendiam di antara kami, tapi jika kalian sudah mengenalnya cukup lama dia anak yang cukup menyebalkan" ucap Kai sambil tertawa.

Sehun menatap tajam Kai yang seenaknya mengatakan ia anak yang menyebalkan. Padahal pada kenyataannya Kai juga tak kalah menyebalkannya dari Sehun. Yah bisa dibilang mereka merupakan partner crime yang sangat kompak saat berada di akademi dulu.

"Astaga Tao~ kau sangat beruntung memiliki bodyguard seperti mereka" pekik Baekhyun.

"Huh, apanya yang beruntung? aku justru merasa tertekan" gerutu Tao.

"Tao~"

Seorang namja cantik dengan rambut coklat datang menghampiri meja Tao.

"Luhan ge~" seru Tao sambil memeluk namja itu.

"Aigo~ kau manja sekali. Ku dengar umma mu memberi mu 6 orang bodyguard, apa itu benar?"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Itu benar ge~ 2 orang dari mereka bahkan satu kelas dengan ku"

Tao lalu memperkenalkan Kai dan Sehun pada Luhan, sepupunya.

"Xi Luhan~ tapi kalian bisa memanggil ku Luhan hyung" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis membuat salah seorang diantara mereka sedikit terpesona.

"Apa murid baru dikelas ku juga salah satu bodyguard mu Tao?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa itu Chen hyung?" sambar Sehun.

"Ah kau benar~ nama nya Kim Jong Dae, tapi dia menyuruh kami untuk memanggilnya Chen" jawab Luhan.

"Rupanya Chen hyung benar berada dikelas 2" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Tunggu, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada kalian" seru Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kyung?" sahut Kai.

"Jika kalian menjadi bodyguard dan menyamar, apa itu berarti sebenarnya kalian lebih tua dari kami?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Kai saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Kai dan aku berusia 20 tahun, kami berdua belajar di akademi selama 5 tahun dan selama itu pula kami mendapat pelajaran seperti pada sekolah umumnya selain bela diri" jelas Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Luhan.

"Kris hyung yang tertua diantara kami, dia sudah berusia 24 tahun, lalu Suho hyung 23 tahun, Chanyeol hyung dan Chen hyung mereka 22 tahun" jawab Sehun lagi.

"Tapi bisakah kalian menganggap kami seumuran dengan kalian?" pinta Kai karena melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menatap keduanya kagum.

**...**

Tao menatap jengah sekumpulan yeoja berisik yang meneriakkan nama Kris serta Chanyeol saat berada diparkiran. Ia terpaksa menepi agar tidak menjadi sasaran yeoja berisik itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang sejak tadi, sedangkan Tao yang harus mengikuti latihan wushu nya terpaksa pulang sedikit terlambat. Dan tentu saja para bodyguard nya setia menunggu Tao meskipun mereka terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Dirasa terlalu menunggu lama, Tao nekad berjalan diantara puluhan yeoja yang masih setia meneriakkan nama Kris dan Chanyeol, padahal kedua namja tinggi itu tidak merespon panggilan mereka. Dengan susah payah Tao berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir disebelah mobil Kris.

Bugh...

Seorang yeoja tidak sengaja mendorong Tao, Tao yang didorong secara tiba-tiba pun tidak dapat menguasai tubuhnya, ia limbung ke depan dan bersiap menghantam lantai parkiran yang keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah lengan melingkar rapi dipinggangnya. Tangan Kris.

Semuanya terdiam menatap pemandangan didepan mereka, sepertinya mereka merasa iri dengan Tao yang mendapat perhatian dari guru baru yang tampan disekolah mereka.

"Tao? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Ah- tidak apa-apa, seonsaengnim" jawab Tao.

Mungkin mereka ingin protes karena Kris menyelamatkan Tao bahkan sampai memeluknya, tapi mengingat Tao bukan orang biasa sepertinya mereka harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Tao langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Tao sudah berada dijalan, kalian awasi dari jauh" ucap Chanyeol pelan pada alat komunikasi yang terpasang dibalik kemejanya.

Tao menggerutu selama perjalanan pulang. Ia yakin besok pasti akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan para yeoja disekolah. Sepertinya ini hari yang buruk untuk namja bermata panda itu. Mobil Tao sampai didepan gerbang tinggi nan megah berwarna putih, ia menekan sebuah tombol pada mobilnya dan pintu gerbang itu terbuka.

"Aku pulang~" teriak Tao

"Selamat datang tuan muda" ucap seorang maid sopan.

"Dimana appa dan umma?"

"Tuan dan nyonya besar berada diruang kerja mereka"

Tao segera menuju ruang kerja orang tua nya.

"Appa~ umma~ bisakah kalian mengurangi jumlah bodyguard ku?' pinta Tao langsung.

Hangeng dan Heechul yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Tao.

"Apa mereka membuat kesalahan?" tanya Hangeng tenang.

"Ani~ hanya saja mereka terlalu mencolok. Appa tahu?para yeoja disekolah bahkan sampai berteriak histeris saat salah satu dari mereka lewat"

"Bukan kah itu bagus?artinya mereka menyamar dengan baik disekolah mu" tambah Heechul.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka melindungi ku jika mereka sibuk dengan fans-fans mereka?"

"Jangan khawatir, mereka bukan orang sembarangan" ujar Hangeng.

Tao mendengus kesal, karena kedua orang tua nya kukuh menggunakan mereka ber 6 sebagai pengawalnya.

**...**

"Umma~ aku ke toko buku sebentar" seru Tao yang sudah bersiap pergi.

"Malam-malam seperti ini?apa tidak bisa besok saja?" sahut Heechul.

"Buku tugas ku habis, bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan tugas ku nanti?"

"Kau tidak boleh sendirian harus ada yang menemani mu"

"Ayolah umma, toko buku tidak jauh dari sini"

"Tidak ada penolakan Huang. Kris, kau temani Tao ke toko buku" perintah Heechul.

"Baik nyonya" jawab Kris sopan.

"Ah tunggu dulu, supaya tidak terlalu mencolok bisakah kau ganti baju mu dengan pakaian biasa, Kris?" ujar Hangeng.

Tao menekuk wajahnya. Ia kini berada satu mobil dengan Kris, pengawalnya. Kali ini Kris memakai pakaian yang lebih santai, kaos abu-abu dipadu dengan celana jins biru. Tao yang duduk di kursi penumpang melirik ke arah Kris yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Dia cukup tampan juga" batin Tao.

Tao otomatis memukul mulutnya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia memuji namja yang menjadi pengawalnya ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris melihat aksi Tao yang cukup aneh itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Oya, terima kasih tadi sudah menolong ku"

"Bukan kah itu memang tugas ku?" sahut Kris.

"Ng Kris, boleh aku bertanya pada mu?"

"Tanyakan saja" ujar Kris yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak terganggu karena Tao hanya memanggil nama nya.

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi seorang bodyguard?bukankah itu sangat beresiko?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pastinya kenapa aku mengambil pekerjaan ini, yang pasti aku menikmati nya" jawab Kris dengan sedikit senyuman diwajahnya.

Tao memasuki toko buku yang cukup sepi. Ia segera menuju ke rak buku yang ia cari. Dibelakangnya, Kris setia mengikuti sambil mengawasi beberapa pengunjung didalam.

"Kau tidak membeli sesuatu?" tanya Tao yang rupanya sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Tidak~ pihak sekolah sudah menyediakan segala perlengkapan" sahut Kris.

"Baiklah sekarang kita pulang. Ah,bagaimana kalau kita mampir untuk membeli es krim?"

Tao membayar semua barang yang ia ambil tadi. Mereka berdua keluar dari toko buku dan bersiap menyebrang jalan menuju mobil Tao yang terparkir diseberang jalan sana. Dari arah sebaliknya, seorang pengendara motor memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, padahal saat ini lampu untuk kendaraan sedang menyala merah. Kris yang menyadari hal itu segera menarik tangan Tao yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

Brak...

Kantung belanjaan Tao terlepas dan terlindas oleh sepeda motor itu. Untung saja Kris dengan cepat menariknya, jika tidak mungkin Tao yang akan terlindas sepeda motor itu. Orang-orang seketika berkerumun disekitar Kris dan Tao, mereka mencemaskan Tao yang kini masih terdiam dalam pelukan Kris.

"Tao?kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Tao.

"Ta-tadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku berhasil melindungi mu. Sekarang kita sebaiknya pulang" ujar Kris menuntun Tao yang nampaknya masih syok.

"Kris~" panggil Tao pelan saat berada di dalam mobil.

"Ada apa?apa kau terluka?" tanya Kris khawatir.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja tolong jangan beritahu appa dan umma soal kejadian barusan"

"..."

"Aku mohon Kris, aku tidak ingin mereka terlalu khawatir. Aku percaya pada kalian, kalian bisa menjaga ku" pinta Tao.

Kris tersenyum, ia bersyukur karena Tao sudah mulai menerima kehadiran mereka sebagai pengawalnya. Bukan kah itu menjadi lebih mudah untuk melindungi Tao.

"Aku akan merahasiakannya" janji Kris.

**Tbc/end?**

**._.**

**Kok kayaknya gak nyambung banget ceritanya *bow***

**Terserah rider, ini mau lanjut atau nggak, kalau ini gak lanjut nanti aku buatin ff KT lagi ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Protect The Panda**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk cari sendiri aja -_-**

**Cast: Kris (24 tahun) Tao (17 tahun)**

** Suho (23 tahun) Yixing (18 tahun)**

** Chanyeol (22 tahun) Baekhyun (17 tahun)**

** Kai (20 tahun) Kyungsoo (17 tahun)**

** Sehun (20 tahun) Luhan (18 tahun)**

** Chen (22 tahun) Xiumin(18 tahun)**

**Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Huang Zi Tao? Anak tunggal dari pasangan Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul yang menjabat sebagai menteri yang paling berpengaruh di Korea. Namun kehidupan Zi Tao tidak semulus yang kita bayangkan, berulang kali ia hampir menjadi korban penculikan oleh saingan kedua orang tuanya. Untuk menjamin keselamatan anaknya, Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa 6 orang bodyguard sekaligus untuk putra semata wayangnya.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

"Tao~ hey~ Tao~ panda !" panggil Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena Tao mengabaikannya.

Tao memutar bola mata nya malas. Sudah hampir satu jam ini sejak Kris mengajar dikelasnya, Baekhyun terus saja memanggilnya. Entah kebetulan atau memang direncakan oleh kedua orang tua Tao, Kris mengajar dikelas Tao menggantikan Ms. Kim yang sedang cuti hamil.

"Hey, apa kau tahu makanan kesukaan Kris saem?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Dia suka memakan namja cerewet seperti mu, Baek" jawab Tao malas.

"Yah!" seru Baekhyun.

"Ada masalah tuan Byun?" suara Kris terdengar lantang.

Meskipun hanya menyamar tapi ia tidak suka ada keributan dalam kelasnya.

"Ti-tidak ada saem" jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Baiklah, karena kau terdengar sangat bersemangat, bagaimana kalau besok kau kumpulkan terjemahan paragraf halaman 45 sampai 55 di ruangan ku pukul 8 pagi?" ucap Kris mutlak.

"Ba-baik"

Mungkin setelah pelajaran Kris, Baekhyun akan melampiaskan amarahnya pada Tao.

Selama pelajaran, Tao hanya memandang keluar jendela. Kejadian semalam sepertinya masih membuatnya sedikit trauma. Memang selama ini ia mendapat banyak serangan, tapi tidak sampai seekstrem tadi malam. Yang paling sering hanyalah percobaan penculikan, dan sedikit banyak Tao bisa mengatasi mereka. Mungkin mulai sekarang Tao harus lebih berhati-hati, terlebih beberapa bulan lagi akan diadakan pemilihan menteri baru.

"Tuan Huang, kau bisa mengumpulkan tugas seperti tuan Byun besok pagi" ucapan Kris membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

"Ta-tapi"

"Halaman 45 sampai 60" ucap Kris tegas.

Tao menggeram tertahan. Kai menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku akan membantu mengerjakannya nanti"

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak seorang murid pun yang berani berbicara selama Kris mengajar. Mungkin mereka takut jika harus menyerahkan tugas seperti Tao dan Baekhyun. Suara bel menjadi penyelamat, para siswa menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Huwaaa~ bagaimana aku mengerjakan tugas itu?" gerutu Baekhyun saat Kris sudah keluar kelas.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Tao~" tambahnya.

"Kenapa menyalahkan ku?aku bahkan mendapat tugas lebih banyak dari mu" ucap Tao membela diri.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, aku akan membantu separuh dari tugas mu, Baek" lerai Kyungsoo yang memang memiliki otak cemerlang.

"Aku mencintai mu Kyung~" Baekhyun menerjang Kyungsoo, untung saja Kyungsoo memiliki refleks yang cukup bagus. Jika tidak mungkin mereka berdua akan jatuh keluar jendela karena posisi duduk Kyungsoo disebelah jendela.

"Aku lapar~ ayo ke kantin" ucap Tao.

Refleks Kai dan Sehun berdiri disamping kanan dan kiri Tao. Tao menatap kesal Kai dan Sehun.

"Bisakah kalian tidak selalu berjalan disamping ku seperti ini?" gerutunya.

"Kami hanya memastikan keselamatan mu, Tao" ucap Sehun.

"Ini disekolah jika kalian tidak ingat. Dan sejauh ini tidak ada serangan selama berada disekolah" ujar Tao.

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan berjalan disamping mu lagi" Kai lebih memilih mengalah karena tahu sifat Tao yang keras kepala.

Tao segera menyeret Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kai dan Sehun mengekor dibelakang mereka.

Seperti biasa, kantin akan sangat ramai jika jam istirahat seperti ini. Tao mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari meja kosong. Mata panda nya menemukan seorang namja yang tengah menyantap makanannya sendiri. Dengan cepat, Tao menghampiri namja itu dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Yixing ge~" seru Tao saat berada dibelakang namja itu.

Namja itu hampir saja tersedak salad yang ia makan.

"Yah panda ! kau ingin membunuh gege mu ini?" protes namja yang dipanggil Yixing itu.

Tao menunjukkan cengirannya dan wajah tanpa dosa. "Gege sendirian?"

"Ani~ kau tidak lihat ada orang disamping ku?" ujar Yixing membuat Tao membelalakan matanya lebar.

"Gege jangan menakuti ku~" ucap Tao karena kursi disamping Yixing kosong.

Kali ini giliran Yixing yang tertawa. Ia berhasil mengerjai sepupu nya itu, mungkin hanya beberapa orang terdekat Tao saja yang tahu kalau namja pencinta panda itu memang takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

"Tao~ tega sekali kau meninggalkan kami" ujar Baekhyun.

"Ah, Yixing hyung kau semakin cantik saja hyung" puji Baekhyun.

Yixing tersenyum, memperlihatkan dimple nya yang manis. "Kau juga cantik, Baek~"

"Oh ya, apa ini bodyguard yang Luhan maksud?" tanya Yixing saat melihat Kai dan Sehun.

Kai dan Sehun tersenyum ramah pada Yixing.

"Dan kurasa guru kesiswaan yang baru itu juga pengawal mu, Tao?"

"Umma menyebarkan 6 pengawal untuk ku. Kai dan Sehun sekelas dengan ku, Suho, Kris dan Chanyeol menjabat sebagai guru dan Chen dia satu kelas dengan Luhan dan Xiumin hyung" jelas Tao.

Rupanya selama Tao sedang mengobrol dengan Yixing, Baeksoo dan Kaihun mengambilkan makanan untuk mereka. Tao dengan senang hati menghabiskan makanan yang dibawa oleh Kai.

"Pelan-pelan saja~ tidak ada yang akan mengambil makananmu" pesan Yixing melihat cara makan Tao.

**...**

"Kalian tidak usah menunggu ku, aku hanya latihan sebentar" ucap Tao saat sedang bersiap untuk latihan wushu.

"Sekolah sudah sepi Tao~ kami tidak mau mengambil resiko" sahut Chanyeol.

"Terlebih sepertinya kini mereka mulai menggunakan kekerasan" tambah Chen.

"Cih, seharusnya aku ikut waktu itu. Akan ku ledakkan orang yang hampir menabrak mu itu" ujar Suho tajam.

"Hyung, jangan berbicara seperti itu dengan wajah tenang kau terlihat menakutkan" ucap Sehun memandangi Suho.

"Oya, dimana Kris hyung?" tanya Kai menyadari Kris tidak bersama mereka saat ini.

"Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk diruangannya" jawab Chanyeol yang memiliki ruangan tepat disebelah ruangan Kris.

Bicara soal Kris, Tao jadi teringat hukuman yang Kris berikan pada nya tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tao?" tanya Suho menyadari perubahan raut wajah Tao.

"Tidak apa-apa~ ayolah tidak perlu kalian semua yang menjaga ku terlalu mencolok jika kalian berkumpul diruang wushu seperti ini" bujuk Tao.

"Baiklah. Kami semua akan pulang dan Chanyeol yang akan menemani mu, mungkin jabatannya sebagai guru olahraga tidak akan mengundang kecurigaan" ucap Suho memberi keputusan.

Tao segera menarik tangan Chanyeol sebelum mendengar protesan dari Kai dan Sehun. Suho mengirimkan pesan pada Kris, memberitahu bahwa hanya ada Chanyeol yang mengawasi Tao diruang latihan.

"Hyung~" panggil Tao saat berada diruang latihan bersama Chanyeol.

"Hmm"

"Apa kalian sangat dekat di akademi?"

"Maksud mu?"

"Tidak~ hanya saja sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain. Kai dan Sehun misalnya, mereka seperti saudara kandung" tanya Tao sambil mengayunkan tongkat panjang ditangannya dengan lihai.

"Kau tahu, kebanyakan siswa di akademi mereka semuanya yatim piatu. Mereka diambil dijalanan dan di didik dengan keras untuk menjadi seorang bodyguard. Kami semua masuk ke akademi ditahun yang sama dan menjalani latihan bersama selama kurang lebih 6 tahun" jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa mereka memilih anak jalanan yang yatim piatu?"

"Kau pasti mengerti betapa beratnya resiko sebagai bodyguard. Mereka memilih anak jalanan yang yatim piatu karena jika kami mati saat menjalankan tugas tidak ada yang merasa kehilangan kami dan pihak akademi tidak perlu repot untuk membayar uang santunan"

"Itu terdengar sangat kejam"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mu sendiri?apa kau menikmati hidup mu ini?" kali ini giliran Chanyeol bertanya soal kehidupan Tao.

Tao menghentikan kegiatan latihannya. Ia lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Entahlah hyung, mungkin bagi banyak orang menjadi anak seorang menteri akan terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Kau bisa membeli apa pun yang kau mau, dan pastinya kau selalu mendapat hak istimewa. Tapi siapa yang mau jika 24 jam dalam hidupmu dihabiskan untuk menghindari segerombolan orang yang berniat menculik mu?"

"Jadi karena itu kau belajar wushu?untuk melindungi diri mu sendiri?"

"Mungkin itu salah satunya. Tapi ini semua ku lakukan untuk mengenang mendiang kakek ku, dulu saat kami masih tinggal di China, mendiang kakek selalu mengajarkan wushu pada ku dan sejak saat itu aku selalu ingin menjadi sehebat kakek"

Brak...

Pintu ruang latihan terbuka sangat kencang. Chanyeol segera mengambil posisi siaga, ia mengintruksikan Tao agar berlindung dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kris melihat ketegangan pada wajah Chanyeol dan Tao.

Rupanya namja tinggi itu yang membuka pintu secara kasar tadi.

"Sial, ku kira kau musuh yang datang" umpat Chanyeol kesal.

"Lekas kita pulang, hari sudah hampir malam" ujar Kris tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa tidak ada yang curiga jika kita bertiga bersama-sama?" tanya Tao.

"Semua siswa sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu" jawab Kris.

**...**

"Kau terburu-buru Tao?" tanya Heechul melihat putranya memakan makan malamnya dengan cepat.

"Nde~ aku ada tugas sekolah yang harus ku selesaikan umma" jawab Tao.

"Ah~ kau bisa meminta bantuan salah satu dari mereka jika kesulitan dengan tugas sekolah mu" ucap Hangeng.

"Tentu saja appa, aku bahkan mendapat tugas 'tambahan' dari mereka" sahut Tao sambil menekankah kata tambahan.

"Sudahlah cepat masuk kamar dan kerjakan tugas mu, umma tidak ingin memiliki anak yang bodoh" ujar Heechul.

"Selamat malam appa, umma. Aku mencintai kalian" ucap Tao sambil mencium kedua orang tua nya.

"Kami juga mencintai mu sayang~"

Tao menatap kesal lembaran buku dihadapannya. Menterjemahkan lebih dari 10 halaman dalam waktu satu malam?ingin rasanya Tao memukul wajah tampan Kris dengan kamus tebal miliknya. Eh, apa tadi ia menyebut Kris tampan?.

Tok Tok..

Pintu kamar Tao diketuk pelan.

"Masuk"

Seorang maid masuk dengan nampan ditangannya.

"Nyonya besar memberitahu agar tuan muda menghabiskan susu hangat ini dan memakan buahnya sebelum tidur" ucap maid itu.

"Letakkan saja dimeja" sahut Tao.

Setelah maid itu pergi, Tao kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, karena sedari tadi ia hanya mampu menerjemahkan kurang lebih 5 halaman itu pun ia tidak yakin dengan terjemahannya. Sepertinya Tao ingat bahwa Kai berjanji akan membantunya. Baru saja Tao akan keluar dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja semua lampu padam.

Pats...

"Argh" Tao menggeram karena ia sempat menabrak pinggiran meja belajarnya.

Dor...

Prang...

Kaca jendela kamar Tao pecah berantakan.

Brak...

Chanyeol dan Suho masuk kedalam kamar Tao yang gelap gulita. Chanyeol melihat Tao yang meringkuk ketakutan didekat meja belajar.

"Hyung kau bawa Tao keluar dan suruh yang lain melindungi tuan dan nyonya" perintah Chanyeol dengan senjata ditangannya.

"Tao kemarilah" ajak Suho pelan.

Dengan kaki gemetar, Tao menyambut uluran tangan Suho. Keadaan rumah yang gelap gulita semakin membuat Tao ketakutan.

Dor...

Prang...

Kaca jendela yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat Tao berdiri kembali pecah oleh tembakan seseorang.

"Semuanya jauhi jendela" suara teriakan Kris terdengar menggema.

"Sial mereka memakai penembak jitu" rutuk Kai.

"Sehun kau pastikan dimana penembak jitu itu berada, dan Suho kau lindungi tuan dan nyonya dibawah. Serahkan Tao pada ku" ucap Kris seolah tanpa rasa takut.

Suho melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Tao. "Percayalah pada Kris, dia sangat hebat"

Kris menarik tangan Tao agar bersembunyi dibalik tembok bersama dirinya. Sehun berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya mereka berjumlah lebih dari satu hyung" ucap Kai setelah mendapat informasi dari Chanyeol.

"Hebat juga mereka, sampai menembus keamanan rumah ini dan mematikan sambungan listrik" puji Sehun sinis.

Kris merasakan Tao mengenggam erat kaos bagian belakangnya dengan erat.

"Hyung, arah pukul 4 satu orang" ucap Sehun pelan.

Jangan remehkan hasil pengamatan Sehun. Namja berkulit putih itu terkenal dengan hasil pengamatannya yang sangat akurat bahkan mendekati 100%. Kris mengisi pistol yang ia pegang dengan beberapa butir peluru.

"Ini akan segera berakhir, tenang saja" ucap Kris pelan.

Tao yang sedari tadi menunduk, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Kris yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Tatapan itu sedikit membuat Tao merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Kai lindungi aku, dan Sehun saat mereka menembak segera bawa Tao ke bawah" perintah Kris.

Kris melesat cepat di antara kibaran tirai jendela. Sesuai dengan perkiraan Kris, mereka langsung menembaki Kris yang memang sengaja melewati jendela. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mempertimbangkan Kai yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kris, Kai melepaskan beberapa tembakan membuat konsentrasi mereka pecah saat itu Kris mengeluarkan pistolnya.

Dor..Dor..

Brugh...

Suara benda jatuh terdengar tak lama kemudian.

"Satu tumbang" ucap Kris puas.

"Kata Chanyeol hyung, ada satu didekat kamar Tao"

Tao memeluk umma nya dengan gemetaran. Suho, Chen dan Sehun berjaga disekeliling mereka. Tao sempat mendengar suara tembakan beberapa kali dan suara kaca pecah. Ia sangat berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Hangeng turut menenangkan Tao dengan mengelus punggungnya, bagi Hangeng dan Heechul ini sudah biasa karena mereka sudah pernah merasakan teror seperti ini saat baru menjabat sebagai menteri dan Tao belum lahir waktu itu.

"Jangan takut sayang~ semua nya akan baik-baik saja" ucap Heechul mengecup kepala Tao penuh sayang.

Setengah jam yang sangat lama dalam hidup Tao. Lampu kembali menyala, beberapa jendela terlihat rusak dan pecahan kaca bersebaran. Heechul segera menyuruh para maid untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca itu.

"Mianhe. Kami terlalu lengah" ucap Kris yang muncul dengan luka goresan pada wajahnya.

"Kami tidak menyalahkan mu Kris, kerja kalian sangat bagus" puji Hangeng.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul pada Kris, Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Hanya terkena sedikit pecahan kaca" jawab Chanyeol sembari memegangi lengannya.

Lengan Kai pun terlihat penuh goresan karena namja itu memakai kaos tanpa lengan.

Seorang maid datang dengan membawa kotak p3k.

"Bersihkan luka kalian, jangan sampai ada pecahan kaca yang tertinggal" ujar Hangeng.

"Tak kusangka mereka bahkan sampai berani menyerang kemari" gerutu Heechul.

"Kita harus mengganti semua kaca dirumah ini dengan kaca anti peluru" sahut Hangeng.

Hangeng dan Heechul yang sudah sedikit merasa tenang segera masuk ke dalam ruang kerja mereka, sepertinya mereka akan menghubungi polisi agar menyelidiki kasus penyerangan ini.

Tao memperhatikan Kai, Chanyeol dan Kris yang sedang mengobati luka mereka.

"Biar ku bantu" Tao menawarkan bantuannya untuk membalut lengan Chanyeol yang terluka cukup dalam.

"Kau bisa?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit ragu.

"Melilitkan perban seperti ini sangat mudah bagi ku" jawab Tao yang dengan cekatan membalut luka Chanyeol dengan perban.

Puk...

"Nah selesai" ucap Tao sambil menepuk lengan Chanyeol.

"Argh ! ini sakit Tao" seru Chanyeol kesakitan.

"Mianhe. Dan terima kasih hyung, kalian sudah melindungi kami" ucap Tao tulus.

"Ini sudah tugas kami Tao" sahut Chen sambil mengobati luka Kris.

Namja tampan itu mendapat luka gores pada pipi nya dan beberapa pecahan kaca di punggung tangannya. Kris meringis kesakitan saat Chen dengan pelan menarik pecahan kaca itu dari punggung tangannya.

"Bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit, Chen? Ini sangat sakit" rutuk Kris merasa Chen sengaja menarik pecahan kaca itu dengan kasar.

"Kau keluarkan sendiri serpihan kaca itu hyung" ucap Chen kesal.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian" seru Kris karena Chen pergi tanpa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya" ucap Tao yang langsung memegangi tangan Kris dan dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan serpihan kaca.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Tao yang masih serius mengeluarkan serpihan kaca pada punggung tangan Kris.

"Tidak, sudah lebih baik" jawab Kris.

Tao membersihkan luka Kris dengan air hangat. Kris mendesis saat Tao membersihkan lukanya.

"Mi-mianhe~" ucap Tao sembari meniupi punggung tangan Kris.

Kris memperhatikan Tao yang dengan cekatan membalut luka ditangannya. Ia tidak menyangka namja seperti Tao sangat mahir menggunakan perban.

"Nah sudah selesai" Tao menatap puas hasil kerjanya. Kini tangan Kris sudah terbalut perban dengan rapi.

"Ah, wajah mu tergores"

Tao mengambil obat dalam kotak p3k dan mengoleskan obat itu ke wajah Kris yang tergores pecahan kaca.

"Aigo~ kenapa dari jarak seperti ini Kris semakin tampan?" batin Tao.

"Argh !" pekik Kris saat Tao tidak sengaja menekan lukanya terlalu kencang.

"Astaga maafkan aku~"

"Tuan muda, kamar tuan muda masih berantakan. Silahkan tuan muda tidur dikamar yang sudah kami siapkan" kata seorang maid.

"Arra~ kalian cepat bereskan semua ini. A-aku akan tidur cepat" jawab Tao.

"Tao?" panggil Kris.

"Nde~?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengobati ku"

"I-iya~"

"Oya satu lagi, jangan lupa tugas mu kumpulkan besok pukul 8"

Jika boleh pasti Tao sudah melempar meja kaca didepannya kearah Kris yang kembali mengingatkan tugas laknat itu setelah ia hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya.

Tbc-

**A: Aku yakin ini pasti ff pair ot 12. tp plis jangan terlalu fokus ke couple lain. Cukup perbnyak**

**Q: Yaps ini pair ot 12 ^^ tenang aja biarpun mereka bakal tetep ada moment tapi yang paling banyak moment nanti Kristao ^^**

**A:bakal ada cinlok donk?kenapa chen masuk kelas 2 padahal Tao dikelas 1?**

**Q: cinlok tetep ada tapi hanya sebagai selingan, soal Chen, entahlah mungkin karena biar gampang ketemu sama Xiumin XD karena Kai dan Sehun sudah satu kelas sama Tao, jadi dibuat Chen masuk kelas 2.**

**A: judulnya plesetan dari protect the bos? Pairnya tetep kristao khan?**

**Q: iya tiba-tiba aja dapet ilham /bukan ilham semes/ waktu liat foto2 lama kristao. Eh kepikiran buat ff ini pake judul protect the panda ^^ pairnya tetep kristao kok ^^ **

**Big thanks to:**

| mirarose86 | EganimEXO | fallforhaehyuk | jettaome | Xyln | devimalik | krispandataozi | Kirei Thelittlethieves | KrisTaoTao | FanFan Panda | LVenge | Re-Panda68 | ochaken | Couphie | RinZiTao | peachpetals | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | babesulay | salshabillasept | g punya akun | Guest | FanTao shipper | Dark Shine | anodecano | Peach Prince | Dan rider yang udah ripiu lewat bbm,Fb,mension ^^

Semoga suka chapter ini ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Protect The Panda**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk cari sendiri aja -_-**

**Cast: Kris (24 tahun) Tao (17 tahun)**

** Suho (23 tahun) Yixing (18 tahun)**

** Chanyeol (22 tahun) Baekhyun (17 tahun)**

** Kai (20 tahun) Kyungsoo (17 tahun)**

** Sehun (20 tahun) Luhan (18 tahun)**

** Chen (22 tahun) Xiumin(18 tahun)**

**Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Huang Zi Tao? Anak tunggal dari pasangan Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul yang menjabat sebagai menteri yang paling berpengaruh di Korea. Namun kehidupan Zi Tao tidak semulus yang kita bayangkan, berulang kali ia hampir menjadi korban penculikan oleh saingan kedua orang tuanya. Untuk menjamin keselamatan anaknya, Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa 6 orang bodyguard sekaligus untuk putra semata wayangnya.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

"Tao~" teriakan Baekhyun terdengar melengking disepanjang koridor.

Namja bereyeliner itu berlari mendekati Tao, Kai dan Sehun. Baekhyun mengatur napasnya setelah berhasil menyusul kaki panjang mereka ber 3.

"Hosh...Hosh... bisakah kalian berjalan lebih pelan sedikit?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Bukankah kami sudah berjalan sangat pelan, Baek?" sahut Kai.

"Kaki mu saja yang terlalu pendek" ujar Tao tajam.

Baekhyun segera mendeathglare Tao.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kris saem Tao?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

Oya ngomong-ngomong soal tugas, sepertinya Tao harus berterima kasih pada Sehun dan Kai yang sudah membantu nya semalaman. Mereka bahkan baru bisa tidur setelah pukul 2 dini hari. Lihatlah kantung mata Tao terlihat lebih tebal sekarang.

"Omo~ aku berjanji membelikan Kyungsoo roti melon pagi ini. Tao bisakah kau kumpulkan tugas ku juga diruangan Kris saem?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Kenapa hanya aku?kau bisa membeli roti itu nanti saat istirahat"

"Astaga Tao~ apa kau tidak mengerti betapa populernya roti itu dikantin?jangankan saat istirahat, sesudah bibi kantin meletakkan roti itu dimeja pun pasti akan habis diserbu para siswa" sahut Baekhyun berlebihan.

"Apa perlu kutemani?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula aku hanya ke ruangan Kris" sahut Tao dengan 2 buku ditangannya. Dan Baekhyun sudah pergi melesat menuju kantin.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera ke kelas" ucap Kai.

Tao berjalan memutari koridor sekolah. Semua ruangan guru memang memiliki gedung sendiri. Dan ruangan Kris berada tepat di ujung lorong. Tao tersenyum sopan saat berpapasan dengan beberapa guru, ia sempat bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang menggunakan baju lengan panjang dan celana training.

"Tao? Sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Tao berkeliaran diruangan guru.

Tao mengangkat kedua buku ditangannya.

"Ah~ kau ingin keruangan Kris untuk mengumpulkan tugas?" ucap Chanyeol paham.

"Jika dia tidak membuka pintunya, kau masuk saja. Mungkin ia tertidur, semalam ia berjaga sampai pukul 5 pagi" tambah Chanyeol.

"Oh~ Nde"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, hari ini hari pertama ku mengajar" ucap Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Tao.

Tao sudah berdiri didepan ruangan Kris, ia mengetuk pintu besar didepannya dengan pelan.

Tok...Tok...

Hening dan tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Tao mencoba mengetuknya sekali lagi.

Tok...Tok...

Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

"**Jika dia tidak membuka pintunya, kau masuk saja. Mungkin ia tertidur, semalam ia berjaga sampai pukul 5 pagi"**

Tao teringat perkataan Chanyeol tadi, dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Hal pertama yang ia lihat dari ruangan Kris adalah bersih dan terasa sangat luas. Tao mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati guru sekaligus bodyguardnya itu tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Kemeja birunya nampak berantakan bahkan jas hitam yang menjadi seragam resmi para guru pun tergeletak dibawah.

Tao berjalan pelan mendekati meja Kris, bahkan mejanya pun sangat rapi. Setelah meletakkan buku tugasnya, Tao berniat keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa membangunkan Kris. Tapi entah kenapa saat ingin menutup pintu, Tao justru kembali masuk kedalam dan menyelimuti Kris dengan jas hitam milik Kris. Merasa ada seseorang didekatnya, Kris reflek membuka mata dan segera menarik lengan orang itu dan membantingnya ke atas sofa.

"Argh ! Kris ini sakit" teriak Tao saat Kris berhasil membanting dan mengunci pergerakan Tao.

"Tao?" ucap Kris saat sadar orang yang ia banting itu Tao.

Kris segera melepaskan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan Tao.

"Astaga Kris, bisakah kau membedakan mana musuh dan mana orang yang kau lindungi?" gerutu Tao sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah.

"Mianhe~ itu refleks. Lagipula kenapa kau mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam ruangan ku?"

"Jika saja bukan karena tugas laknat itu aku pasti sudah duduk tenang dikelas" balas Tao.

Kris tersenyum menanggapi perkataan pedas Tao. "Baiklah~ maafkan aku. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke kelas mu"

Tao menggerutu sambil keluar dari ruangan Kris.

**...**

"Kai? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat Kai seperti sedang menahan sakit.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

Tentu saja Kai tidak baik-baik saja, luka semalam sepertinya kembali terbuka dan pagi tadi Kai tidak sempat menutup lukanya dengan perban.

"Tapi sepertinya kau sakit?" ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

Kai meringis menahan perih pada lukanya.

"Ky-kyung~ apa kau bisa membalut luka dengan perban?" kali ini Kai yang bertanya.

"Perban?sepertinya bisa?ada apa?"

"Bi-bisakah kau menolongku?"

Kai membuka sedikit jas biru tua miliknya, kemeja putihnya sudah ternoda oleh darah pada bagian lengan.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?bagaimana bisa kau terluka seperti itu?" seru Kyungsoo panik.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kai, Kyungsoo segera saja membawa Kai menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Sepertinya mereka akan cocok suatu hari nanti" batin Sehun melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kyung-ie~" suara teriakan Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"Eh, dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari hanya ada Sehun disana.

"Kyungsoo mengantar Kai ke ruang kesehatan. Apa kau sangat suka berteriak Baek?" sahut Sehun.

"Kai?Kyungsoo?keruang kesehatan?siapa yang sakit?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Selain suka berteriak rupanya kau sangat cerewet"

"Yah !" seru Baekhyun kesal.

Sementara itu diruang kesehatan. Kyungsoo menatap tubuh atletis Kai yang terpampang di depannya. Kyungsoo rasa ia mendadak merasa panas saat melihat tubuh bagian atas Kai yang begitu mempesona karena namja berkulit eksotis itu menanggalkan kemeja putihnya.

"Kyung?kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo terlihat melamun.

"Ah~? Ti-tidak. Kemarikan lengan mu, akan ku bersihkan dulu" jawab Kyungsoo menahan malu.

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo mengobati luka dilengan Kai. Luka itu memang tidak terlalu dalam, tapi karena terkena kemeja yang Kai pakai luka itu kembali terbuka.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengobati lengan Kai.

"Semalam terjadi penyerangan dirumah Tao, dan luka ini akibat terkena pecahan kaca"

"Mwo?"

Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menekan terlalu kencang luka Kai.

"Ma-maafkan aku"

Kai tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu itu. "Kau sangat lucu Soo~"

Blush...

Ucapan Kai sukses membuat wajah Kyungsoo menjadi semerah tomat. Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya. Entah kenapa namja didepannya ini begitu menarik perhatian Kai sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"Semalam mereka menyerang rumah Tao, tapi tenang saja Tao tidak terluka sedikit pun" jelas Kai sambil memandangi Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengobati lukanya.

Rupanya Kyungsoo tak kalah cekatannya dengan Tao. Luka Kai kini sudah terbalut perban dengan rapi.

"Bukan kah penjagaan dirumah Tao sangat ketat?bagaimana bisa terjadi penyerangan disana?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari membereskan seluruh peralatan yang ia gunakan tadi.

"Entahlah, mungkin kami akan menyelidiki nanti" jawab Kai memakai kembali kemejanya.

"Kajja kita kembali ke kelas. Tao pasti sudah sampai dikelas" ajak Kai sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Namja bermata bulat lucu itu menundukkan wajahnya malu karena merasakan tangan hangat Kai yang menggenggam tangannya.

**...**

"Kyaaa~ Kris saem"

"Omo Kris saem tampan sekali"

"Saem, bisakah kau menjadi guru privat bahasa inggris ku"

Suara teriakan itu mendominasi kantin saat Kris menginjakkan kaki panjangnya. Biasanya para guru akan mendapat makan siang mereka diruangan masing-masing. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini Kris lebih memilih untuk makan dikantin.

"Ck mereka berisik sekali" gerutu Kris pelan.

Tapi karena Kris seorang guru, mau tak mau ia pun menanggapi teriakan gila para siswi dengan senyuman. Namun hal itu justru membuat para siswi yeoja itu berteriak semakin histeris.

"Sepertinya ini terakhir kalinya aku akan menginjakkan kaki dikantin" ucap Kris dalam hati.

Setelah mendapatkan makanan yang ia inginkan, Kris segera mencari meja kosong untuk segera menyantap makan siangnya. Tak sengaja ia melihat Tao yang tengah makan bersama teman-temannya dan tentu saja ada Kai dan Sehun disana. Kaki panjang Kris berjalan menghampiri mereka ber 5.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?" tanya Kris pelan.

Tao yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya menoleh ke arah Kris yang berdiri disampingnya. Baekhyun yang melihat Kris langsung saja menggeser tempat duduknya sehingga memberi jarak antara ia dan Tao.

"Ah silahkan saem, anda bisa duduk disini" ucap Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun" sahut Kris.

Otomatis posisi duduk mereka menjadi Tao, Kris, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan didepan mereka ada Sehun dan Kai. Para siswi yeoja yang melihat Kris duduk bersama Tao dan teman-temannya kembali menelan kekecewaan, setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Kris menolong Tao yang hampir terjatuh, Kini Kris memilih untuk duduk bersama Tao.

"Aku tidak mau sampai ada gosip yang aneh-aneh, Kris" ucap Tao pelan.

"Ku jamin itu tidak akan terjadi" jawab Kris tenang.

Sehun dan Kai yang duduk didepan mereka saling melemparkan pandangan. Bukankah semalan Tao dan Kris sudah terlihat akrab, lalu kenapa sekarang mereka seperti sedang perang dingin?

"Aku ke toilet sebentar" ucap Sehun lalu berdiri meninggalkan yang lain.

Sekolah ini cukup luas, bahkan Sehun yang biasanya sangat cepat dalam mengingat sesuatu pun terlihat sedikit kesulitan mencari letak toilet. Sehun justru sampai ditaman belakang sekolah yang lumayan sepi.

"Mianhe~ aku tidak bisa menerima mu"

Baru saja Sehun akan pergi dari situ, tapi sesaat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup familiar baginya. Sehun mendekati sumber suara itu, dan benar saja rupanya itu suara Luhan sedang bersama seorang yeoja. Sepertinya yeoja itu baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

"Ta-tapi oppa~ aku sangat menyukai mu" ucap Yeoja itu sambil menahan tangisnya.

Luhan terlihat mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari kantung celananya.

"Yeoja cantik seperti mu pasti banyak yang menyukai, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku" ucap Luhan sambil menghapus air mata yeoja itu.

Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya saat melihat yeoja itu berlari sambil menangis. Setelah yeoja itu pergi, Sehun melihat Luhan yang berjalan ke arahnya namun sepertinya Luhan belum menyadari keberadaan Sehun.

"Hyung~" panggil Sehun pelan.

"Oh astaga~ Sehun?" seru Luhan terkejut.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget Luhan.

"Kau mengagetkan ku saja, oya sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Luhan menyelidik.

"Sejak kau menolak yeoja itu" jawab Sehun enteng.

"Dasar penguntit~ lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sebenarnya aku mencari toilet, tapi sepertinya aku tersesat dan melihat sebuah drama penolakan"

Luhan memukul pelan lengan Sehun. "Ku antar kau ke toilet"

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?" tanya Sehun.

"Seingatku kau bodyguard Tao bukan bodyguard ku, kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Hanya bertanya saja"

"Aku tidak menyukai nya, lagipula ia masih berpikiran seperti anak kecil"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia seperti itu?"

"Lihat saja gaya berpakaiannya, rok yang terlalu pendek dan kemeja yang ketat"

"Lalu orang seperti apa yang kau sukai?"

"Emm~ jika itu namja aku ingin dia lebih tinggi dari ku dan berpikiran dewasa, jika itu seorang yeoja pastinya dia harus sangat manis"

"Bagaimana dengan ku?"

Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menatap Sehun. "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa berpikiran dewasa"

"Aku bahkan lebih tua dari mu sebenarnya, jika kau lupa"

"Ukuran kedewasaan seseorang tidak dilihat dari umurnya saja Sehunna~"

"Kau sangat menarik Xi Luhan" batin Sehun.

**...**

Tak seorang pun berani berbicara saat Kris tengah menjelaskan di depan. Semua siswa memperhatikan buku pelajaran mereka masing-masing, bahkan para yeoja yang biasa berteriak histeris jika ada Kris pun terlihat memperhatikan buku pelajarn mereka. Mungkin mereka tidak mau bernasib seperti Tao dan Baekhyun kemarin.

Tao memperhatikan para siswa yang sedang berolahraga. Duduk didekat jendela memberikan kesenangan sendiri, ia bebas menatap siapa saja yang berada dilapangan. Dan sepertinya hari ini giliran kelas Luhan. Tao bisa melihat Luhan dan Xiumin sedang bermain sepak bola. Tak jauh dari mereka Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai guru olahraga sedang mengobrol dengan Chen, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi mereka terlihat benar-benar seperti guru dan murid.

"Apa diluar ada yang lebih menarik dari pelajaran ku, Tao?" tanya Kris lantang.

Otomatis semua siswa menengok ke arah Tao.

"Ti-tidak saem" jawab Tao gugup.

Baru semalam ia mengerjakan tugas mengerikan dari Kris dan jangan sampai hari ini ia mendapat tugas yang sama.

"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa membacakan dan menerjemahkan arti dari paragraf 2?"

Tao sedikit panik, sedari tadi ia tidak memperhatikan semua penjelasan dari Kris. Sehun menggeser buku nya perlahan agar Tao dapat melihat nya. Tao melirik buku Sehun yang sudah diberi tanda dan bahkan sudah diterjemahkan oleh Sehun.

"Destiny is something we've invented, because we can't stand the fact that everything that happens is accidential" ucap Tao pelan.

"Dan artinya?"

"Emm~" Tao sedikit melirik kembali buku catatan Sehun.

"Takdir adalah sesuatu yang mempertemukan kita, karena kita tidak akan percaya pada fakta bahwa semua hal terjadi secara kebetulan" sahut Tao.

Tao mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun setelah Kris memperbolehkannya duduk kembali. Tao tak habis pikir, Kris hanya menyamar sebagai guru disekolahnya tapi kenapa ia selalu serius dalam mengajar?. Kris bahkan berani menghukum Tao yang notabene adalah orang yang harus ia lindungi.

**...**

"Aku pulang~" ucap Tao saat sampai dirumah, hari ini ia tidak ada latihan wushu.

Tao memperhatikan semua kaca dirumahnya sudah tergantikan dengan kaca anti peluru. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air minum. Tao bertemu dengan Chen yang sepertinya baru saja dari ruangan kerja orang tua nya.

"Hyung apa mereka didalam?" tanya Tao.

"Mereka didalam, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang menghubungi seseorang" jawab Chen.

"Kau pulang bersama Kai dan Sehun?" tanya Chen.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. "Para guru ada rapat sepulang sekolah, jadi mungkin mereka bertiga akan terlambat pulang"

"Tao?kau sudah pulang?" tanya Heechul yang keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Aku baru saja pulang umma~"

"Ah baguslah, sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama, bagaimana kalau sore ini kita pergi jalan-jalan?" ucap Heechul.

Mendengar ajakan sang umma, Tao langsung saja menyetujuinya. Satu keuntungan pergi hanya bersama umma nya adalah ia bisa membeli apa pun yang ia inginkan. Lain ceritanya jika mereka pergi bertiga dengan Hangeng, namja keturunan China itu sedikit mengontrol nafsu belanja Tao yang menurun dari Heechul.

"Aku akan siap dalam 5 menit umma" seru Tao lalu melesat ke dalam kamarnya.

Heechul hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah putra tunggalnya itu.

"Oya Chen, kau bisa ikut kami nanti" ujar Heechul.

"Baik nyonya"

Tao menepati janjinya, tak sampai 5 menit namja pecinta panda itu sudah rapi dengan kaos putih dipadukan dengan jaket hitam serta celana panjang coklat yang membalut kaki jenjangnya dan tak lupa sepasang sepatu putih.

"Kajja umma kita berangkat" seru Tao didepan kamar Heechul.

Heechul keluar kamar dengan style yang hampir sama dengan Tao. Jika mereka berjalan berdua mungkin terlihat seperti saudara kandung, bukan sebagai ibu dan anak.

Menggunakan baju biasa seperti ini membuat Heechul dan Tao tidak dikenali sebagai salah satu pejabat penting dikorea. Mereka berdua melenggang masuk ke dalam mall dengan tenang tanpa harus ada wartawan maupun bodyguard yang berlebihan. Dibelakang mereka, ada Chen yang setia mengikuti keduanya.

"Umma, ayo kesana" Tao menarik tangan Heechul dan memasuki sebuah butik.

Mereka berdua sibuk memilih baju disana dan Chen setia mengawasi keduanya. Meski hanya sendirian, jangan ragukan kemampuan Chen dalam bela diri. Saat di akademi ia berhasil mengalahkan 10 orang dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

"Umma bagaimana kemeja ini?sepertinya cocok untuk appa?" Tao menunjukkan kemeja hitam polos.

Heechul meneliti kemeja yang Tao bawa. "Sepertinya tidak cocok untuk appa mu"

"Tapi ini bagus umma~ appa akan terlihat keren jika memakainya"

"Tidak tidak~ appa mu tidak boleh terlihat keren, yeoja dengan bedak tebal diluar sana pasti akan semakin menggila nanti nya"

"Berikan saja untuk Chen atau siapa saja" ucap Heechul sambil sibuk memilih beberapa baju untuknya.

"Hyung, bagaimana menurutmu apa kemeja ini bagus?" tanya Tao ada Chen.

"Kurasa akan bagus jika Kris yang memakainya" jawab Chen setelah memperhatikan kemeja yang Tao tunjukkan pada nya.

"Ah~ umma juga setuju dengan Chen, sepertinya kemeja itu cocok untuk Kris" sahut Heechul.

"Aku tidak berniat membelikan kemeja ini untuk Kris" ucap Tao lalu mengembalikan kemeja itu ke tempatnya.

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Tao, Heechul mengambil kembali kemeja itu dan memasukkannya pada belanjaan milik Tao.

**...**

Dua namja yang berstatus sebagai ibu dan anak itu keluar dari butik setelah 2 jam lamanya. Mereka menenteng beberapa kantung belanjaan ditangan masing-masing, Chen pun turut membawakan beberap buah kantung belanjaan milik Heechul. Berbelanja selama itu rupanya membuat Tao merasa lapar.

"Umma~ ayo kita makan. Perut ku lapar" rengek Tao.

Heechul melihat jam tangannya, pukul 4 sore.

"Baiklah kita cari makanan ringan saja, lagipula sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam" sahut Heechul.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya mencari tempat makan, pilihan Heechul jatuh pada sebuah tempat makan yang menjual makanan ringan. Namun dari kejauhan terdengar seorang yeoja yang berteriak sangat kencang.

"Tas ku...Dia membawa kabur tas ku...! "

Suara teriakan yeoja itu sontak membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh kearahnya. Seorang namja dengan penutup kepala nampak berlari sambil mendekap sebuah tas berwarna hitam. Namja itu bahkan menabrak beberapa orang yang terlihat menghalangi jalannya.

"Umma sepertinya ada penjambret" ucap Tao.

Tak disangka, namja pencuri itu berlari ke arah Tao dan Heechul. Jarak yang semakin dekat membuat Chen tak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk menghajar namja itu.

Brugh...

Namja itu jatuh tersungkur dan menabrak pintu kaca disamping kananya. Semua orang disana terdiam dan menatap kejadian yang sangat cepat itu.

"U-Umma~"

"Dimana security? Cepat ringkus dia?" teriak Heechul lantang.

Dua orang security muncul dan membawa namja itu yang tengah pingsan.

"Ba-bagaimana umma melakukannya?" tanya Tao tidak percaya.

Jika kalian mengira orang yang membuat namja pencuri pingsan itu adalah Tao, maka kalian salah besar. Saat namja tadi akan menabrak Heechul, Heechul dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan menendang punggung namja itu sampai menabrak pintu kaca.

"Refleks saja" sahut Heechul enteng.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana umma mempelajarinya?"

"Tentu saja kakek mu yang mengajari nya sayang~. Sudahlah lebik baik kita pulang saja sebelum appa mu marah karena kita pergi terlalu lama"

Tao baru tahu kalau umma nya bisa melakukan tindakan hebat seperti itu.

"Lalu kenapa umma tidak mempelajari wushu sekalian?" tanya Tao masih penasaran.

"Umma tidak suka kegiatan yang banyak mengeluarkan keringat"

Jawaban dari Heechul membuat Tao berpikir kalau umma nya sungguh ajaib.

**...**

Seusai makan malam, Tao segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membongkar seluruh kantung belanjaan miliknya. Tao menatap heran sebuah kantung berwarna coklat, seingatnya ia hanya membeli 3 buah baju dari butik itu, lalu kenapa ada 4 buah kantung? Tao membuka satu persatu kantung berwarna coklat itu.

"Kemeja ini?" Tao menatap kemeja hitam yang tadi ia pilihkan untuk appa nya.

Tao segera bergegas menemui umma nya yang kini berada diruang keluarga bersama sang appa.

"Umma, kenapa umma memasukan kemeja ini dalam kantung belanjaan ku?" tanya Tao langsung.

"Oh kemeja itu? Bukankah kau bilang kemeja itu bagus?"

"Bagus jika appa yang memakainya"

"Kemeja itu untuk appa?" seru Hangeng antusias.

Heechul segera mendeathglare Hangeng.

"Ta-tapi sepertinya appa tidak cocok memakai itu sayang~" ucap Hangeng pelan.

"Lihat appa mu saja sadar kalau ia tidak cocok memakai kemeja itu, berikan saja untuk Kris bukankah dia sudah 2x menyelamatkan mu?"

Rupanya Heechul sudah mengetahui insiden penyerangan saat Tao pergi bersama Kris ke toko buku.

Tok...Tok...

Tao mengetuk pintu kamar Kris. Berkat paksaan dari Heechul, akhirnya Tao memberikan kemeja itu untuk Kris. Cukup lama, Tao menunggu didepan kamar Kris.

Cklek...

Kris muncul dengan kaos hitam dan celana pendek coklat serta kacamata yang bertengger pada hidung mancungnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris heran melihat Tao yang berdiri didepan kamarnya.

"Ini. Umma membelikannya untuk mu" Tao menyerahkan kantung belanjaan itu pada Kris.

Kris mengintip isi kantung belanjaan itu.

"Kemeja?"

"Aku memilihkannya untuk appa, tapi umma menyuruh ku untuk memberikannya pada mu" gerutu Tao.

"Jadi kau memilihkannya untuk ku?" goda Kris.

Tao melotot pada Kris. "Itu untuk appa ku, Kris"

Kris tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Tao.

"Jangan mengelus kepala ku, aku bukan anak kecil" ucap Tao kesal.

Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris sambil menghentakkan kaki nya.

"Sungguh lucu~" batin Kris melihat tingkah Tao.

"Tao?" panggil Kris.

Tao berbalik dan menatap tajam Kris.

"Terima kasih kemeja nya, akan ku pakai besok" ucap namja tinggi itu sambil tersenyum.

Tao merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas. Baru kali ini Tao melihat Kris tersenyum seperti itu, biasa nya ia akan memasang wajah datarnya.

"N-Nde~" jawab Tao gugup lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Bodoh bodoh~ kenapa hanya melihat Kris tersenyum bisa gugup seperti ini?" rutuk Tao dalam hati.

Tbc-

Holaa~

Chapter ini udah termasuk update kilat yah, karna authornya lagi hepi n nganggur jadi tiap hari Cuma duduk diem pacaran sama lepi /jopi/ /jomblo hepi/

Rencananya sih mau bikin kumpulan one shoot FF pedophil, tapi entah kapan bisa terlaksanakan dengan baik .-.

Semoga makin suka sama ff ini *bow*

Oya satu lagi, buat yang req sekuel 'Love Me' mianhe gak tau kapan bakal buat sekuelnya ._.

Gomawo yang udah ripiu,favorit, n follow ^^

Q: Ini bakal ada cinta segitiga?

A: Ada ada ada~ /smirk/

Q: Baekhyun suka sama Kris?

A: anggep aja si Baek itu ngefans sama Kris ^^ siapa sih yang gak ngefans sama guru macem Kris o.O?

Q: Siapa yang bakal jadi musuhnya Tao?bikin konflik lain selain keselamatan Tao donk~

A: :3 siapa yaa~ XD nanti liat aja dichapter depan :3 '_')/ oke siap~ nanti bakal ada konflik selain keselamatan Tao~

Q: Authornya spesialis Yaoi?

A: kayak dokter aja pake spesialis :D yaps authornya selalu bikin ff yaoi, belum pernah coba bikin ff GS mungkin karna agak susah dapet feelnya kalo GS ^^

Dan pertanyaan lain akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita /songong/

Big thanks to:

KrisTaoTao | RinZiTao | fallforhaehyuk | Xyln | mirarose86 | angelhana9 | arinafebianca07 | jettaome | FanFan Panda | | babesulay | Kirei Thelittlethieves | Haru3173 | Re-Panda68 | g punya akun | Dark Shine | Peach Prince | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | peachpetals | krispandataozi | Couphie | AulChan12 | junghyema | LVenge | Maple fujoshi2309

Bubye~

Jangan lupa review lagi yah~

/ketjup reader pake bibir jongin/

/Digoreng krispi Kyungsoo/


	4. Chapter 4

**Protect The Panda**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk cari sendiri aja -_-**

**Cast: Kris (24 tahun) Tao (17 tahun)**

** Suho (23 tahun) Yixing (18 tahun)**

** Chanyeol (22 tahun) Baekhyun (17 tahun)**

** Kai (20 tahun) Kyungsoo (17 tahun)**

** Sehun (20 tahun) Luhan (18 tahun)**

** Chen (22 tahun) Xiumin(18 tahun)**

**Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Huang Zi Tao? Anak tunggal dari pasangan Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul yang menjabat sebagai menteri yang paling berpengaruh di Korea. Namun kehidupan Zi Tao tidak semulus yang kita bayangkan, berulang kali ia hampir menjadi korban penculikan oleh saingan kedua orang tuanya. Untuk menjamin keselamatan anaknya, Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa 6 orang bodyguard sekaligus untuk putra semata wayangnya.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

Pagi itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Sebagian besar siswa berlarian menghindari tetesan air hujan dihalaman sekolah. Tao berjalan malas menuju kelasnya, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu menyukai hujan. Saat hujan udara menjadi dingin dan lembab. Dikelas ia melihat teman-teman satu kelasnya memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal dari biasa. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya heboh dari bangkunya. Namja mata bulat itu memakai jaket biru muda yang cukup tebal.

"Pagi Kyung~" sapa Tao.

"Pagi panda~"

"Tumben sekali Baekhyun belum datang" Tao melihat meja sebelah Kyungsoo yang masih kosong.

"Mungkin dia kesiangan atau mungkin dia terjebak hujan" tebak Kyungsoo asal.

Drap drap drap...

Suara debuman kaki terdengar dari ujung lorong dan semakin mendekat ke kelas Tao.

Brak...

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar. Seorang namja mungil terlihat sedang mengatur napasnya.

"Huwaaaaa~ kalian harus dengar ini semua" teriak namja itu heboh. Baekhyun.

Tao dan beberapa siswa yang berada dikelas memutar bola matanya malas. Ketua kelas mereka memang memiliki sifat yang unik, dia gemar sekali berteriak dan sangat cerewet. Mungkin karena kelebihannya itu dia terpilih menjadi ketua kelas.

"Tao~ Kyung~ kalian harus mendengarkan cerita ku" ucap Baekhyun heboh sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Tao dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Baek hentikan, aku rasa sarapan ku ingin keluar" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Cerita apa? Kau bertemu dengan pangeran impian mu?" tebak Tao asal.

"Oh~ Huang~ kenapa kau bisa mengetahui hal itu?" pekik Baekhyun.

Tao dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan lalu menatap Baekhyun aneh.

"Dengar. Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan pangeran impian ku selama ini" cerita Baekhyun.

"Pangeran impian mu?siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia tinggi dan tampan~ suara nya sangat menggoda dan jangan lupakan senyumannya~ kurasa kau ingin meleleh saat melihat ia tersenyum"

"Ceritakan pada kami, Baek" desak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum, membuat mata kecilnya semakin tidak keliatan.

"Appa pagi tadi mengantar ku sampai pintu gerbang dan bodohnya aku lupa tidak membawa payung, padahal dimobil appa ada payung lipat. Terpaksa aku menunggu di pos security berharap ada siswa yang membawa payung"

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah menunggu sekitar 10 menit tapi tak satu pun siswa yang lewat, sampai sebuah mobil memasuki halaman sekolah. Kalian tahu mobil siapa itu?"

Tao dan Kyungsoo kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Itu mobil Kris saem"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan cerita pangeran impian mu itu?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Ish~ dengarkan dulu. Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan ku. Ku kira Kris saem yang keluar tapi ternyata itu Chanyeol saem~" Baekhyun kembali membayangkan betapa kerennya Chanyeol saat turun dari mobil tadi pagi.

"Chanyeol saem menghampiri ku dan menawarkan payung yang ia pakai. Awalnya aku berpikir akan memakai payung itu sendirian, tapi ternyata Chanyeol saem menyuruh Kris saem untuk pergi dulu"

"Dan kau memakai payung itu berdua dengan Chanyeol saem?" kata Kyungsoo mulai paham dengan cerita Baekhyun.

"Kyaaa~ kau benar sekali Kyung~" teriak Baekhyun heboh.

Sebagian siswa menutup telinga mereka.

"Chanyeol saem merangkul pundak ku dan ia berkata kalau tubuh ku mungil sekali sampai-sampai ia ingin memasukkan ku kedalam kantungnya"

Baekhyun memegang kedua pundak Tao dan menatap namja panda itu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"A-ada apa?"

"Tao~ kau sahabat baik ku bukan?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Kau pasti akan membantu ku saat aku dalam kesulitan kan?!"

Tao mengangguk lagi.

"Tao~ kau harus membantu ku mendapatkan Chanyeol saem"

"Mwo?"

Kali ini giliran Tao yang berteriak.

"Aish~ jangan berteriak seperti itu pabbo" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Baek? Mendapatkan Chanye-mpphhh"

Baekhyun buru-buru membekap mulut Tao yang hampir saja menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Seperti biasa, kalian bertiga sangat heboh" ucap Kai yang baru datang bersama Sehun.

"Baek, kau ingin membunuh Tao?" kata Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah membekap Tao.

Baekhyun segera melepaskan tangannya dan meminta maaf pada Tao.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada ku Byun~" gerutu Tao pelan.

**...**

Tao meminum air yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Karena diluar masih hujan, maka terpaksa olahraga hari ini diadakan dilapangan basket indoor. Para siswa laki-laki sudah bermain basket tadi. Sekarang giliran para siswa perempuan yang bermain voli. Para siswa yang kelelahan bermain basket, lebih memilih untuk duduk dipinggir lapangan.

Tao memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Sepertinya teman mu menyukai Chanyeol hyung" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Dia memang seperti itu, mudah sekali menyukai seseorang"

"Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Huh?!"

"Apa kau juga mudah untuk menyukai seseorang?"

"Ku kira kau hanya bodyguard ku saja, rupanya kau juga ingin jadi konsultan percintaan ku?"

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Tao.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Ani~ hanya saja selama aku bertugas menjadi pengawal seseorang, baru kali ini bertemu dengan orang yang sangat unik seperti mu, Tao"

Tao menautkan alisnya, ia tidak paham dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Apa kalian selalu bersama seperti ini saat mendapatkan tugas?" tanya Tao.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Beberapa kali kami mendapatkan tugas yang berbeda-beda. Mungkin baru kali ini kami ber 6 mendapatkan tugas bersama"

"Apa kau pernah mendapat tugas untuk mengawal seseorang dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama?"

"Emm~ sepertinya tidak pernah, rata-rata kami mendapatkan tugas selama satu tahun"

"Lalu berapa lama kalian akan menjadi bodyguard ku?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Entahlah~ tuan Huang tidak membahas berapa lama kami harus menjaga mu"

**...**

"Yixing ge~" panggil Tao dengan suara nyaring.

Yixing yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya, otomatis menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanya Yixing saat Tao menghampirinya.

"Ge~ nanti malam menginap dirumah ku ya~ appa dan umma sedang pergi" pinta Tao.

"Bukan kah ada bodyguard mu?" ujar Yixing pelan.

"Ish~ mereka selalu sibuk sendiri saat dirumah ge~ ya ya~ gege menginap dirumah ku~ Luhan dan Xiumin ge sudah menyetujuinya~" ucap Tao merajuk.

Yixing yang memang terkadang memanjakan sepupunya itu pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah~ nanti malam aku akan datang"

"Yey~ kau yang terbaik ge~" seru Tao sambil memeluk Yixing.

"Kau tidak bersama Sehun dan Kai?" tanya Yixing melihat Tao hanya berjalan sendiri ke kelasnya.

"Astaga~ ini lingkungan sekolah ge~ mereka tidak harus mengikuti ku" sahut Tao kesal.

Yixing mengacak rambut Tao dengan gemas, membuat namja pecinta panda itu merengut kesal.

"Ish~ kau mengacaukan tatanan rambut ku ge~"

"Apa kau mau ikut ke kantin? Luhan dan Xiumin sudah menunggu disana" ajak Yixing.

"Tentu saja~" seru Tao semangat.

Karena Yixing harus mengembalikan buku diperpustakaan, mereka berdua terpaksa harus memutar ke gedung perpustakaan. Mereka melewati taman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi. Tao dengan semangat menarik tangan Yixing agar cepat sampai perpustakaan. Namun mata Yixing menatap hal janggal pada bayangan mereka. Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, dari arah atap sekolah ia melihat seseorang yang memegang sebuah pot dan bersiap menjatuhkannya ke bawah.

"Tao awas !"

Bruk...

Prang...

"Gege!" teriak Tao panik.

Tepat saat pot itu dijatuhkan, Yixing segera mendorong Tao. Untung saja pot itu hanya mengenai bahu nya sedikit. Yixing menahan sakit dibahu nya dan menghampiri Tao yang masih syok.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tao?" tanya Yixing memastikan.

"Ge-gege~" wajah Tao menjadi pucat pasi.

"Tao ! jawab gege, apa kau baik-baik saja?" bentak Yixing.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Oh Tuhan~ Yixing ge bahu mu"

Bahu Yixing yang terkena pot tadi mengeluarkan darah segar yang mengotori kemeja putihnya.

"Ini tidak apa-apa Tao" sahut Yixing meski merasakan sakit.

"Ki-kita harus keruang kesehatan sekarang ge" ujar Tao sambil memapah Yixing.

Brak...

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dengan kasar.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" ujar Suho sambil mengatur napasnya.

Ia mendapat kabar dari salah seorang siswa yang mengatakan Tao berada diruang kesehatan bersama Yixing.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga sebaiknya ke rumah sakit untuk melihat apa ada tulang yang patah atau tidak" jawab Tao yang tadi sudah diberitahu oleh petugas kesehatan.

"Bagaimana bisa pot itu jatuh?" tanya Suho.

"A-aku melihat ada seseorang di atap sekolah yang sengaja menjatuhkannya" jawab Yixing sambil memakai kembali kemejanya.

"Apa kau melihat wajahnya?"

Yixing menggeleng. "Maaf~ aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya"

"Tidak apa-apa. Untuk sementara ini tugas kesiswaan mu serahkan saja pada wakil mu" ujar Suho.

Suho menjabat sebagai guru kesiswaan dan kebetulan Yixing adalah ketua kesiswaaan. Mereka sudah sering bertemu untuk membahas masalah pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh para siswa.

"Hyung, bisakah aku minta tolong pada kalian?" tanya Tao.

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Bisakah kalian menemukan pelaku yang sudah melukai Yixing ge?"

Suho menatap Tao yang sepertinya ingin menagis, ia lalu menepuk bahu tegap Tao.

"Serahkan semuanya pada kami. Oya, kau harus lebih berhati-hati meskipun berada dilingkungan sekolah"

Tao mengangguk paham. Sejak kecil Tao memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini, oleh sebab itu kini ia tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat. Tapi jika itu menyangkut keluarga dan orang yang ia sayangi pertahanan Tao akan runtuh, ia tidak segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. Dulu saat appa nya tertembak saat sedang kampanye, Tao bahkan sampai menangis histeris dirumah sakit.

**...**

"Pelakunya menyamar sebagai petugas kebersihan. Dan karena ia gagal mencelakai Tao, ia langsung kabur" jelas Sehun.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa melacaknya?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu sangat sulit, mengingat jumlah petugas kebersihan sekolah yang sangat banyak" sahut Sehun.

Malam ini mereka semua berkumpul dirumah Tao. Mereka berkumpul diruang keluarga. Tao dengan telaten menggantikan perban yang membalut luka Yixing. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat luka pada bahu Yixing bergidik ngeri.

"Apa itu sakit hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah lebih baik" jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bodoh Baek, tentu saja itu sangat sakit" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Yah! Aku hanya bertanya" seru Baekhyun.

"Tapi pertanyaan mu itu tidak bermutu"

Baekhyun ingin sekali melempar Kyungsoo ke kolam renang yang ada dihalaman belakang rumah Tao.

"Apa paman dan bibi sudah mengetahui hal ini, Tao?" tanya Xiumin.

"Appa dan umm pasti sudah mengetahui kejadian ini~"

"Yixing ge~ seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini" ucap Tao pelan.

Yixing yang sudah selesai diobati oleh Tao, memperhatikan namja itu lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyesal sampai terluka seperti ini, aku akan menyesal jika aku tidak menolong mu tadi" jawab Yixing.

"Hiks...maafkan aku ge...aku selalu merepotkan sejak dulu...hiks" isak Tao.

Yixing memeluk Tao yang mulai terisak, ia mengelus punggung sepupunya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan~ meski kau bukan sepupu ku pun, aku tetap akan menolong dan melindungi mu Tao~"

"Hiks~"

"Sudahlah jangan menangis~ apa kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang seperti ini?"

Yixing menatap semua orang disana. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengusap kasar bekas air mata nya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?! Tidak pernah melihat namja menangis huh?" bentaknya garang, namun justru terlihat lucu.

"Aku lapar~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baek~ perut mu terbuat dari apa?" ucap Luhan heran.

Satu jam yang lalu mereka semua makan malam bersama dirumah Tao dan sekarang Baekhyun sudah merasa lapar.

"Aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan hyung~" elak Baekhyun.

"Bukankah pertumbuhan mu berhenti sejak 3 tahun yang lalu?" sindir Tao.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau ku buatkan cemilan?" usul Yixing, sebelum Baekhyun dan Tao beradu mulut lebih lama.

"Tapi hyung/xing tangan mu~" ujar Tao dan Suho bersamaan.

Yixing tertawa melihat Tao dan Suho yang terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku akan membantu mu hyung" seru Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga!" Baekhyun pun tak mau kalah.

"Jangan! Kau lebih baik duduk diam disini Baek~ terakhir kali kau membantu ku didapur, kau tidak bisa membedakan mana lada dan garam" cegah Kyungsoo sebelum cemilan yang akan dibuat Yixing menjadi makanan beracun ditangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merengut kesal mendengarnya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin membantu~"

"Kau duduk diam itu sudah sangat membantu, Baek"

"Tao~" panggil Baekhyun setelah Yixing, Luhan, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo menghilang dibalik pintu besar.

Tao yang sedang membaca majalah, hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang akan membantu ku mendapatkan Chanyeol~" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Huh?! Memangnya aku pernah berkata akan membantu mu?" ucap Tao acuh.

Plak...

Baekhyun memukul kepala Tao dengan majalah yang ia rebut dari tangan Tao.

"Appo~ ByunBaek ini sakit sekali" seru Tao sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Tao melihat Baekhyun siap memukulnya lagi dengan gulungan majalah itu.

"Baiklah~ baiklah~ apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Tao menyerah.

Baekhyun berjingkrak kegirangan.

"Kau harus mencari tahu apa hobi, makanan kesukaan, warna favorit dan semua nya yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Sehun"

"Huh?!"

"Tanyakan semua itu pada Sehun, dia sudah mengenal Chanyeol hyung. Aku malas mencari tahu hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu" jawab Tao.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk membuang Tao ke hutan gelap suatu hari nanti. Merasa tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dari Tao, Baekhyun pun mendekati Sehun yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Mau kemana Tao?" tanya Suho saat melihat Tao hendak beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Hanya ke kamar hyung mengambil buku" jawab Tao.

"Kenapa Chanyeol, Chen dan Kai belum pulang" ucap Suho entah pada siapa.

Tao melewati lorong panjang dirumahnya sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Kamar Tao terletak di ujung lorong, sedangkan beberapa kamar lainnya ditempati oleh para bodyguard Tao.

"Kenapa kau menghubungi ku lagi?"

Saat melewati kamar Kris, Tao mendengar suara Kris yang cukup kencang. Awalnya Tao sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menguping pembicaraan Kris.

"Bukan kah sudah ku bilang, aku hanya menganggap mu sebagai adik?"

Tao berdiri didepan pintu kamar Kris dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang Kris bicarakan dengan seseorang diline telepon.

Hening.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap mu. Ku mohon mengertilah" suara Kris kini terdengar lebih lembut.

"..."

"Maafkan aku. Kau akan semakin merasakan sakit jika terus saja menunggu ku"

"..."

"Perhatian ku hanya sebatas seorang kakak pada adik nya saja, kuharap kau tidak salah mengartikannya"

"..."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu. Ah~ anak yang harus kujaga sepertinya membutuhkan ku, aku akan tutup teleponnya"

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Kris mendekati pintu. Tao mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya, Kris baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, ia menghela napas lega.

"Huft~ itu tadi sangat menegangkan. Tapi dengan siapa Kris tadi berbicara?sepertinya seorang yeoja, apa dia mantan yeojachingu Kris?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya berharap semua percakapan yang ia dengar tadi menghilang dari kepalanya.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkan nya~"

**...**

Yixing dan yang lain sudah pulang setelah sarapan tadi, padahal Tao berharap mereka bisa tetap dirumah nya sampai sore. Kedua orang tua nya pun baru akan pulang besok jika tidak ada halangan. Tao memutuskan untuk turun dan menuju dapur, sedikit cemilan mungkin akan membuat moodnya lebih baik.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Tao saat melihat Sehun dan Kai sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kami ingin keluar sebentar membeli sesuatu" jawab Kai.

"Tunggu aku ikut"

Pergi bersama Sehun dan Kai tidaklah terlalu buruk daripada harus berdiam diri dirumah.

"Kau harus meminta ijin pada Kris hyung terlebih dulu" ucap Sehun.

"Mwo?! Kenapa harus meminta ijin pada manusia datar itu?"

"Karena Kris hyung yang tertua diantara kami, cepatlah meminta ijin pada nya. Kami menunggu mu di depan"

Dengan malas Tao melangkah kan kaki nya menuju kamar Kris. Ia mengambil napas sejenak sebelum mengetuk pintu besar didepannya.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Kris~" panggil Tao pelan.

Sejenak Tao terpana saat Kris membuka pintu kamarnya. Namja tampan itu rupanya baru selesai membersihkan diri, rambut nya pun masih terlihat tetesan air. Kris hanya memakai celana pendek dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris dengan suara beratnya.

"A-aku akan pergi keluar bersama Sehun dan Kai" Tao merutuki dirinya yang gugup saat melihat penampilan Kris.

"Jadi?"

"Ja-jadi apa kau mengijinkan?"

"Tidak" jawab Kris tegas.

"Tapi Kris~"

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau nyawa mu dalam bahaya?mereka bisa menyerang setiap saat. Kau juga tentu nya masih ingat kejadian kemarin bukan?jika saja tidak ada Yixing mungkin kau sudah terbaring dirumah sakit sekarang ini"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Suho mendengar suara ribut-ribut.

"Hyung~ ijinkan aku keluar bersama Sehun dan Kai" pinta Tao pada Suho.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan" sela Kris sebelum Suho sempat menjawab.

"Hyung~ jebal~" Tao mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Suho.

"Ijinkan saja Kris" ucap Suho.

"Tidak bisa."

"Kalau kau khawatir, kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja ikut bersama mereka" usul Suho.

**...**

Tao merengut kesal. Akhirnya mereka pergi berempat, bersama Kris. Sejak keluar dari rumahnya Tao terus saja menekuk wajahnya. Disebelahnya, Kris duduk dengan tenang sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Bisakah kalian berdua tidak menebarkan hawa gelap dimobil?" sindir Sehun.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kris hyung akan ikut dengan kami" ucap Kai sambil fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Fokus saja dengan jalanan didepan mu, Kai" ucap Kris dingin.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Tao berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Kris disebelahnya.

"Ke toko game" jawab Sehun.

"Huh?!"

"Kami ingin mencari game terbaru. Aku dan Kai sering bertanding game sampai larut malam dan hari ini kami ingin mencari game baru"

"Kalian bisa bermain game?" tanya Tao tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Memangnya kami keliatan seperti orang yang gaptek huh?!"

"Ti-tidak hanya saja, ku kira kalian tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang dan terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan. Seperti seseorang" ucap Tao sambil melirik Kris.

Sehun tertawa canggung.

Hari minggu seperti ini toko game cukup ramai dikunjungi, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah pelajar seperti Tao. Sehun dan Kai sudah terlebih dahulu melesat ke dalam toko, sedangkan Tao masih asik melihat-lihat majalah di bagian depan toko. Beberapa orang yang mengenali Tao sebagai anak dari menteri Huang langsung saja mengambil gambar Tao.

"Bukan kah itu anak menteri Huang?"

"Lalu siapa namja yang dibelakangnya?kulihat mereka keluar dari mobil yang sama"

"Mungkin dia bodyguardnya"

"Omo~ bodyguard setampan itu?"

Tao menatap tajam pengunjung wanita yang sedari tadi terus bergosip disampingnya.

"Apa kalian masih lama?" tanya Tao setelah menemukan Sehun dan Kai didalam toko.

"Kami hanya tinggal membayar semua ini" ucap Kai.

"Aku lapar~ bisakah kita makan sebentar?"

Sehun menatap Kris, meminta ijin dari namja tertua itu.

"Terserah kalian" ucap Kris singkat.

Tao segera mendorong Sehun dan Kai agar cepat membayar semua kaset game yang mereka beli. Tao menjatuhkan pilihannya pada kedai kecil dipinggir jalan yang menyediakan berbagai macam fast food.

"Aku ingin kentang goreng, hamburger dan cola" ucap Tao.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Tao memperhatikan para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang. Hari minggu yang cerah ini dimanfaatkan semua orang untuk sejenak menyegarkan diri dengan berjalan-jalan. Akhirnya pesanan mereka datang tak lama kemudian, Tao segera menyantap makanan yang ia pesan dengan lahap. Sehun, Kai dan Kris tetap waspada mengawasi sekitar mereka.

Duar...

Mobil yang terparkir dekat dengan tempat Tao dan yang lain makan, tiba-tiba saja meledak. Kris yang duduk disamping Tao segera melindungi Tao dengan tubuhnya dari serpihan ledakan. Suasana yang tadi cukup tenang, kini menjadi panik. Semua orang berhamburan menyelamatkan diri.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kai kesal karena acara makannya terganggu.

"Hyung, punggung mu" seru Sehun melihat ada pecahan kaca yang menancap dipunggung Kris.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tetap waspada, mereka pasti disekitar sini" ucap Kris.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol kecil dari balik jaket yang ia pakai.

"Tetap menunduk" ucap Kris pada Tao yang sedikit tertutup tubuh tingginya.

Dor...

Sebuah peluru melesat dan mengenai pohon dibelakang Sehun.

"Sial! Mereka benar-benar bisa memanfaatkan keadaan"

Sama seperti Kris, Sehun dan Kai juga mengeluarkan pistol kecil dari balik baju mereka. Tao melihat tetesan darah yang berasal dari luka Kris.

"K-Kris~"

"Kai arah pukul 4 pria dengan topi hitam" seru Kris sambil menahan sakit dipunggunya.

Kai segera mengejar pelaku penembakan tadi dengan sekuat tenaga, kali ini ia harus menangkap orang itu dalam keadaan hidup.

"Tao kau bisa membawa Kris ke hyung ke mobil?" ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

"Kami akan segera menyusul kalian"

Sedikit kesusahan, Tao memapah Kris yang kini sudah pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Ia melihat pecahan kaca yang cukup besar masih menancap dipunggung Kris. Mereka berdua sampai dimobil Sehun, Tao bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan pendarahan Kris.

"Ca-cabut pecahan kaca nya" ucap Kris dengan keringat mengalir deras.

"Ta-tapi Kris-"

"Cepat cabut" bentak Kris.

Dengan tangan gemetar Tao mencabut pecahan kaca itu.

"Lakukan dengan cepat"

Sreeet...

"Argh!" Kris mengerang kesakitan saat Tao menarik pecahan kaca nya.

"Kris kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao khawatir karena darah terus saja mengalir.

Tao akhirnya berinisiatif menghentikan pendarahan itu denga cardigan yang ia pakai. Ia menekan luka dipunggung Kris agar darah tidak mengalir lagi.

"Hiks~ kenapa tidak mau berhenti? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" isak Tao karena darah terus saja keluar.

"Kris~ kumohon bicaralah"

Tao melihat wajah Kris semakin pucat dan keringat keluar semakin banyak.

"Sehun~ Kai~ bagaimana ini?"

"Te-tekan saja lebih kencang" ucap Kris pelan.

"Kris~ kau harus tetap sadar" ujar Tao panik karena berulang kali Kris hampir menutup matanya.

Sehun dan Kai datang diwaktu yang tepat, mereka segera pergi kerumah sakit untuk meberikan pertolongan pada Kris.

"Minumlah" Kai memberikan sebotol air pada Tao.

Mereka sedang menunggu Kris yang berada didalam ruang perawatan, sepertinya namja tinggi itu perlu mendapatakn beberapa jahitan. Tangan Tao gemetar saat menerima air dari Kai.

"Jangan khawatir, Kris hyung orang yang kuat" ucap Kai sambil duduk disebelah Tao.

Tao menatap ruang perawatan didepannya dengan pandangan kosong, tangan dan kaos yang ia pakai penuh dengan darah. Suho, Chanyeol, dan Chen datang bersama Sehun yang tadi sempat pulang terlebih dulu untuk mengambilkan pakaian ganti untuk Tao.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Suho.

"Kris hyung perlu mendapatkan beberapa jahitan" jawab Kai.

"Kau ganti dulu pakaian mu, Tao" Sehun menyerahkan kantung berisi baju ganti untuk Tao.

Chen menarik tangan Tao yang sedari diam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kajja kita bersihkan tubuh mu" ujar Chen sambil membawa Tao ke toilet.

"Jadi apa kalian mengetahui pelaku nya?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Chen dan Tao pergi.

"Seperti yang tuan Huang duga, mereka dari partai oposisi. Mereka tidak ingin keluarga Huang menjabat sebagai menteri lagi. Ujar Kai.

"Apa kau mengetahui siapa ketua mereka?" tanya Suho.

"Aku akan mencari tahu nya hyung, akan kubalaskan dendam Kris hyung" ujar Sehun berapi-api.

"Aku belum mati, bodoh" ucap Kris yang duduk dikursi roda.

"Hyung~" Sehun dan Kai menghambur kepelukan Kris.

"Argh! Kalian menekan luka ku" teriak Kris.

"Mi-mianhe hyung" sahut Kai.

"Dimana Tao?apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris karena tidak melihat tao diantara mereka.

"Chen hyung sedang membantunya berganti pakaian" jawab Kai.

"Kris~?" panggil Tao pelan.

"Bagaimana luka mu?apa masih sakit?" tanya Tao khawatir.

Kris mengelus kepala Tao lembut.

"Jangan khawatir~ luka seperti ini tidak akan membunuh ku" jawab nya.

"Hiks~ kau membuat ku ketakutan setengah mati bodoh~ Hiks~ ku kira kau akan mati tadi~"

"Sudahlah~ aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat sekarang"

"Kita bicarakan ini dirumah. Dan kau Kris, untuk sementara kau harus istirahat sampai luka mu sembuh total" ucap Suho bijak.

Tbc-

Maaf banget kalo chapter ini telat update nya, Chen nya gak mau diajak kerja sama jadi ga bisa update kilat *bow*

Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan ^^

Moment Kristao nya masih jarang karna belom semedi -_-

Big thanks to:

AulChan12 | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | angelhana9 | RinZiTao | fallforhaehyuk | Haru3173 | |krispandataozi | Maple fujoshi2309 | mirarose86 | Xyln | PURPLE-KIMlee | junghyema | LVenge | jettaome | Couphie | Kornet Sapi | rossadilla17 | Qin | Guest | Peach Prince | evilpinkpanda | PeachPandaTao | Dark Shine | peachpetals | alianablack13 | Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid | YangJinNi | BooJejung Kim | HyuieYunnie |

Tunggu chapter depan ! semua akan terjawab disana ! /songong/

Byee~

Ripiu lagi ya :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Protect The Panda**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk cari sendiri aja -_-**

**Cast: Kris (24 tahun) Tao (17 tahun)**

** Suho (23 tahun) Yixing (18 tahun)**

** Chanyeol (22 tahun) Baekhyun (17 tahun)**

** Kai (20 tahun) Kyungsoo (17 tahun)**

** Sehun (20 tahun) Luhan (18 tahun)**

** Chen (22 tahun) Xiumin(18 tahun)**

**Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Huang Zi Tao? Anak tunggal dari pasangan Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul yang menjabat sebagai menteri yang paling berpengaruh di Korea. Namun kehidupan Zi Tao tidak semulus yang kita bayangkan, berulang kali ia hampir menjadi korban penculikan oleh saingan kedua orang tuanya. Untuk menjamin keselamatan anaknya, Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa 6 orang bodyguard sekaligus untuk putra semata wayangnya.**

**Ps: Yixing disini nggak ada hemofilia.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

Tao mendapatkan libur selama beberapa sejak kejadian itu. Dan Kris juga diharuskan istirahat untuk memulihkan keadaannya. Hangeng dan Heechul terkejut saat mereka pulang dan mendapati Kris terluka sangat parah. Heechul yang sangat marah saat itu langsung menghubungi pihak kepolisian dan melaporkan kejadian yang menimpa Kris.

"Dia keponakan ku, bagaimana dia bisa sampai terluka seperti itu? Apa kalian tidak bertugas dengan baik menjaga warga sipil huh?!" emosi Heechul saat berhadapan dengan pihak kepolisian.

"Maafkan kami Heechul-ssi. Kami akan mengusut tuntas kasus ini"

Heechul sengaja melaporkan Kris sebagai keponakannya agar tidak ada yang mengetahui jika sebenarnya Kris adalah bodyguard Tao.

"Kris, kau harus beristirahat total sampai luka mu sembuh" titah Heechul.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada bantahan!"

"Chullie~ tenangkan diri mu" bujuk Hangeng lembut.

"Aish~ mereka berani sekali menyerang Tao. Lihat saja akan ku buat kalian menyesal karena berani menyentuh anak kesayangan ku" ucap Heechul emosi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian mendapatkan informasi tentang siapa yang menyerang Tao?" tanya Hangeng.

"Orang yang kutangkap beberapa hari yang lalu mengatakan bahwa ia hanya diberi perintah lewat telepon. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang memberi perintah" jawab Kai.

"Tapi kami mendapat informasi, mereka salah satu petinggi dari partai oposisi" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Pasti si tua bangka Ahn-" umpat Heechul.

"Kita tidak bisa menuduh orang sembarangan~" sahut Hangeng tenang.

"Siapa lagi yang selalu menentang kita sejak dulu? Tua bangka itu menginginkan kita mundur dari jabatan menteri"

"Kami menyerahkan penyelidikan ini pada kalian. Oya jangan sampai pihak kepolisian mengetahui identitas kalian" ujar Hangeng.

Mereka semua disana mengangguk dengan patuh.

**...**

Hari ini hari pertama ia tidak masuk sekolah, sejak tadi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengirimkan pesan dan bertanya kenapa Tao tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Setelah membalas pesan kedua sahabatnya, Tao berniat mencari makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Tao saat berpapasan dengan seorang maid yang membawa air hangat dan kotak p3k.

"Kris yang memintanya" jawab maid itu sopan.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya" ucap Tao mengambil alih air hangat dan kotak pek itu.

Tok..Tok..

"Kris~" panggil Tao pelan.

"Masuk"

Tao masuk ke kamar Kris dan melihat sang pemilik kamar sedang duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Tao?" ucap Kris pertama kali.

"A-aku membawakan air hangat dan obat" sahut Tao sedikit gugup.

"Bawa kemari, akan ku lakukan sendiri"

"Ja-jangan! Ak-aku akan membantu mu membersihkan luka nya"

Mereka berdua duduk ditepi ranjang dengan posisi punggung Kris menghadap Tao. Dengan pelan, Tao membersihkan luka dipunggung Kris menggunakan air hangat. Tao mengagumi punggung lebar dan bahu tegap Kris. Meskipun mereka sama-sama namja, tapi pinggang Tao terlihat lebih ramping. Saat Tao kecil pun banyak yang mengira seorang yeoja karena bentuk tubuh Tao yang lebih mirip yeoja.

Bekas luka jahitan itu terlihat memanjang dipunggung Kris. Untung saja serpihan kaca tidak menembus terlalu dalam sampai mengenai organ penting. Tao meraba bekas jahitan itu, entah kenapa saat melihat bekas luka itu Tao merasa sangat bersalah pada Kris.

"Tao? Ada apa?" Kris membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar Tao terisak pelan.

"Hiks...Hiks...Maafkan aku..."

"Hey, kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Maaf karena telah membuat mu terluka Kris~" ucap Tao sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kris memperhatikan namja yang tengah menangis didepannya. Ia membawa Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"Baru kali ini anak yang ku lindungi menangis karena aku terluka" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tao mendorong pundak Kris dan menatapnya tajam. Bekas air mata masih mengalir diwajah Tao justru membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Bodoh, kau itu manusia bernyawa meskipun kau bodyguard ku, kau harus menghargai nyawa mu sendiri. Tuhan tidak akan mengampuni umat-Nya yang menyia-nyiakan pemberian-Nya" ujar Tao panjang lebar.

Kris tertawa dan sejenak Tao merasa terpesona pada namja tinggi yang menjadi bodyguardnya itu.

"Kurasa aku baru saja mendapat ceramah dari anak kecil~"

"Yak! Usia ku sudah 17 tahun dan aku bukan anak kecil" seru Tao tidak terima.

"Tapi bagi ku kau tetap saja anak kecil, Tao~"

"Kau yang ahjushi tua" balas Kris.

"24 tahun itu dewasa Tao~ bukan tua" sanggah Kris.

"Bagiku kau terlihat tua Kris~ kau bahkan seperti kakek ku" sindir Tao tajam.

"Mwo? Aku bahkan lebih tampan dari appa mu"

"Cih~ percaya diri sekali kau, ahjushi"

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan ahjushi" ucap Kris.

"Kau-memang-seorang-ahjushi-" Tao memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Katakan sekali lagi~ dasar maniak panda~" ujar Kris sambil mencubit kedua pipi Tao.

"Hish hehashan~ ihi hahih" ronta Tao (Kris lepaskan~ ini sakit)

"Tidak sebelum kau berhenti memanggil ku ahjushi"

"Emh~ maaf menganggu kalian tapi kita semua harus berkumpul dibawah" interupsi Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamar Kris.

Namja berkulit eksotis itu sepertinya baru pulang sekolah, ia bahkan masih membawa tas hitamnya.

Wajah Tao merona hebat saat menyadari Kris yang tidak memakai atasan dan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat. Ia mendorong pundak Kris dengan kencang.

"Aku akan ke bawah" ucapnya sambil berlari keluar kamar Kris.

"Setidaknya kau kunci pintu kamar mu hyung, jika ingin mesraan seperti itu" ucap Kai lalu pergi menyusul Tao sebelum Kris melemparnya dengan kursi.

**...**

"Umma~"

Tao menghambur ke pelukan Heechul saat Heechul pulang.

"Aigo~ manja sekali panda umma" Heechul menciumi pipi Tao.

"Aku kesepian dirumah~ bolehkan besok aku mulai bersekolah?" pinta Tao.

"Tanyakan itu nanti pada appa mu~"

"Dimana appa?" tanya Tao menyadari appa nya tidak pulang bersama Heechul.

"Appa mu sedang ada jamuan makan malam bersama perdana menteri Jung"

"Jadi~ apa yang lakukan seharian ini?" tanya Heechul.

Saat ini mereka berdua berada dikamar Heechul dan Hangeng, menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai ibu dan anak.

"Tidak ada. Semua nya pergi sekolah dan aku kesepian dirumah" jawab Tao sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Bukan kah ada Kris dirumah?"

Tao teringat kejadian saat berada dikamar Kris dan wajahnya kembali merona.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menarik tadi?" goda Heechul mengetahui wajah Tao sedikit merona.

"Mwo? Apa maksud umma?" elak Tao.

"Tidak ada~ hanya bertanya saja, apa terjadi sesuatu sampai-sampai wajah mu merona saat umma membahas Kris?"

"Si-siapa yang merona" ucap Tao sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Umma rasa Kris itu cukup tampan~"

"Begitukah~" Tao memeluk bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa kau menyukai nya?" tanya Heechul langsung.

"Mwo? Si-siapa?"

"Kris? Apa kau menyukai Kris?"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya. "A-ani~"

"Lalu, siapa diantara mereka yang anak panda ini sukai hmm?"

"Ti-tidak ada umma~"

"Benarkah~" Heechul menatap Tao tajam.

"I-itu benar umma~ lagipula kenapa umma menanyakan ini?"

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Kau belum pernah mengenalkan kekasih mu pada umma. Dan mereka semua cukup tampan untuk jadi menantu umma nanti nya" Heechul pun tertawa pelan.

Tao menatap datar umma nya yang tengah tertawa.

**...**

Hangeng ternyata mengijinkan Tao untuk kembali masuk sekolah. Pagi ini Tao datang seperti biasa, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ia langsung diserbu oleh para siswi yeoja.

"Tao~ apa benar Kris saem itu sepupu mu?"

"Bisakah kau kenalkan kami pada nya?"

"Apa kalian tinggal satu rumah?"

"Bagaimana penampilan Kris saem saat berada dirumah?"

"Oppa~ bisakah kau berikan ini untuk Kris saem?"

Tao hanya terdiam dan mencerna semua perkataan segerombolan yeoja itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan" ucap Tao bingung.

"Apa kau tidak membaca koran hari ini?" tanya seorang yeoja yang bahkan Tao pun tidak tahu namanya.

Tao menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Yeoja mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menunjukkan sebuah artikel berita yang menjadi pembicaraan.

**Penyerangan keluarga menteri Huang kembali terjadi dan kali ini menimpa anak menteri Huang dan sepupunya.**

Di sana juga tertampang dengan jelas wajah Kris yang melindungi Tao saat itu.

"Apa Kris saem tidak masuk kemarin karena ia terluka itu benar?" tanya yeoja tadi.

"Tao~"

Tao bersyukur karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo datang diwaktu yang tepat.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Baekhyun pada gerombolan yeoja itu.

Tao segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berlari.

"Yah kalian~ tunggu aku" teriak Kyungsoo mengajar keduanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami Tao?" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengatur napasnya.

Tao menarik tangannya dan membawa Baekhyun ke atap sekolah.

"Baca ini" sahut Tao sambil menyerahkan ponselnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berebut untuk membaca artikel yang Tao tunjukkan pada mereka. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya begitu juga Kyungsoo.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" tanya Baekhyun enteng.

Tao mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Astaga Baek~ bisakah kau berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada ku setelah satu sekolahan ini mengetahui bahwa Kris adalah sepupu ku, meskipun kenyataannya dia bodyguard ku?" pekik Tao.

"Fans Kris saem pasti akan mencari mu" ujar Kyungsoo pelan namun terdengar oleh Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Itu dia" teriak Tao sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. "Mereka pasti akan mencari ku setelah mengetahui aku tinggal bersama Kris"

"Jadi mereka tadi mengerumuni kau karena tahu kau tinggal bersama Kris?" ujar Baekhyun heboh.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja Baekkie sayang~ memangnya apalagi?"

"Ku kira mereka fans mu" jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku akan ke ruangan Kris dan memberitahu semua ini" ucap Tao lalu meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau mau ke kantin Kyung?"

"Kau yang traktir Baek~"

**...**

Brak...

Tao membuka kasar pintu ruangan Kris.

"Apa kau tidak pernah belajar sopan santun tuan Huang?" ucap Kris datar.

"Tidak orang lain selain kita disini Kris, jangan bersikap berlebihan" ujar Tao.

"Lalu ada apa kau ke ruangan ku?"

"Kau pasti sudah membaca artikel pagi ini"

"Ya, aku sudah membaca nya. Apa ada yang salah? Bukan kah itu mempermudahkan ku untuk melindungi mu?"

"Bukan itu masalah nya Kris"

"Lalu?!"

Ingin sekali Tao membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Yang jadi masalah adalah fans gila mu itu Kris" seru Tao kesal.

"Jangan kau hiraukan mereka"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menghiraukan mereka? Sedangkan mereka akan terteriak histeris saat kau lewat dihadapan mereka?!"

"Kau memperhatikan ku sedetail itu~?"

Tao gelagapan.

"Si-siapa yang memperhatikan mu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri" sanggah Tao.

Kris berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Atau kau merasa cemburu karena para yeoja itu mengagumi ku~" ucap Kris dengan smirk diwajahnya.

"Mwo?!"

"Kau bisa menjadi fans ku seperti para yeoja itu" goda Kris.

"Kau ahjushi menyebalkan Kris!" teriak Tao lalu keluar dari ruangan Kris.

**...**

Tao terkejut mendapati mejanya sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam barang.

"Apa ini?" ujar Tao.

"Segerombolan yeoja datang kemari dan meletakkan semua barang-barang itu disini" jawab Sehun.

"Dan sepertinya itu semua untuk Kris hyung" sahut Kai yang tidak sengaja melihat sebuah kartu ucapan didepannya.

Tao menggeram kesal. Dengan kasar ia mengambil semua barang-barang itu dan memasukannya pada laci mejanya.

"Kau tidak memberikannya pada Kris hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Aku bukan pengantar paket" jawab Tao ketus.

Untung saja hari ini jam pelajaran ditiadakan, sepertinya para guru sedang rapat dan Tao berharap hari ini akan berlangsung selama seminggu penuh.

"Aku bosan~" keluh Baekhyun.

"Tao~ ada yang mencari mu" teriak seorang yeoja teman sekelas Tao.

Tao melihat seorang namja tinggi melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya siswa kelas 3" jawab Tao.

Ia segera mennghampiri namja itu yang berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Huang Zi Tao?" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Nde~ ada apa sunbae mencari ku?" tanya Tao sopan.

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua saja?" pintanya.

"Berdua?memangnya apa yang ingin sunbae sampaikan?" tanya Tao waspada.

"Ikut aku" namja itu segera menarik tangan Tao.

Rupanya namja tinggi itu membawa Tao ke halaman belakang sekolah. Tao sedikit takut karena ini lokasi pot jatuh yang menimpa Yixing beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan mencelakai mu. Oya, perkenalkan nama ku Ahn Jaehyo. Kau bisa memanggil ku Jaehyo hyung" namja bernama Jaehyo mengulurkan tangannya.

"Huang Zi tao" Tao membalas uluran tangan Jaehyo.

"Ku dengar kemarin kau mendapat serangan lagi?" ucap Jaehyo.

Tao sedikit terkejut. "Bagaimana hyung tahu?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi semua penyerangan yang kau alami direncanakan oleh appa ku" ujar Jaehyo.

"Mwo?! Tu-tunggu aku tidak mengerti apa yang hyung katakan"

"Kau pasti mengenal menteri Ahn Jaekyung? Dia appa ku"

"Mwo? Bu-bukan kah menteri Ahn hanya mempunyai seorang anak perempuan?" seru Tao terkejut.

Jaehyo tersenyum miris. "Aku adalah anak dari wanita simpanannya, memang pantas kalau dia tidak menganggap ku sebagai anak"

"Mi-mianhe hyung~"

Jaehyo tersenyum sekilas. "Gwenchana~ Apa sekarang kita bisa menjadi teman?"

Tao terlihat ragu untuk menjabat tangan namja tinggi didepannya.

"Jangan takut, aku janji tidak akan mencelakakan mu. Aku akan menjadi mata-mata appa ku, aku ingin orang tua itu merasakan kesedihan yang selama ini umma ku rasakan".

Dari kejauhan, Kris menatap tajam kedua orang itu.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

**...**

"Wow~ benarkah itu Tao? Dia akan membantu mu?" heboh Baekhyun setelah Tao menceritakan semua nya tentang Jaehyo.

"Kau yakin dia tidak menipu mu?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa tidak~" jawab Tao sambil memakan ramyun pesanannya.

"Sial, seharusnya aku mengikuti kalian tadi" umpat Kai.

"Kau harus tetap waspada Tao, bagaimana pun dia anak dari menteri Ahn yang ingin menggulingkan kekuasaan orang tua mu" ujar Sehun.

"Tapi kurasa dia cukup tampan~ atau jangan-jangan dia menyukai mu Tao?" seru Baekhyun.

Tao mendelik. "Mana mungkin! Aku tidak mengenalnya sebelum ini"

"Kau saja yang belum mengenalnya, bagaimana jika dia sudah mencari tahu semua tentang mu dan berusaha mendekati mu?" Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya menyebalkan.

Panjang umur untuk Jaehyo, namja tampan itu datang dengan nampan berisi makanan di tangannya.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanyanya ramah.

"Silahkan sunbae~" sahut Baekhyun.

"Panggil saja hyung, aku tidak terlalu suka panggilan formal seperti itu" jawab Jaehyo.

"Kau tidak makan bersama teman mu hyung?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak~"

Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan pandangan benarkan-apa-kataku-dia-menyukaimu-Tao-

"Emh~ Tao bisakah kau suruh kedua bodyguard mu ini untuk tidak menatap ku dengan pandangan tajam?" ujar Jaehyo karena sedari tadi Kai dan Sehun menatapnya.

"Kau mengetahui siapa kami?" tanya Kai.

"Tentu saja~ dan aku juga tahu 4 orang yang lain"

"Katakan apa mau mu sebenarnya" ucap Sehun tajam.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Tao, aku akan membantu nya. Aku bisa menjadi mata-mata bukankah itu juga mempermudah pekerjaan kalian?"

"Kuharap kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sekali saja kau menghianati kami. Kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah melihat matahari dengan tenang" ancam Sehun.

"Gzz... bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat?" seru Tao kesal.

Waktu istirahat masih tersisa 15 menit lagi, tapi Kai dan Sehun segera menarik tangan Tao menuju ruangan Suho. Disana sudah menunggu Suho, Kris, Chanyeol dan Chen. Mereka semua terlihat sangat tegang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao.

"Benarkah anak dari menteri Ahn mendekati mu?" tanya Chen.

"Dia menawarkan bantuan, dia akan menjadi mata-mata untuk kita" jawab Tao.

"Bagaimana jika dia berbohong?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku merasa ada yang ia sembunyikan" kata Sehun.

**...**

Gedung parlemen korea. Gedung tinggi menjulang itu selalu penuh dengan lalu lalang kendaran mewah. Di sebuah ruangan yang tidak cukup besar, beberapa orang petinggi sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Apa maksudnya pejabat pemerintahan tidak akan mendapat tunjangan lagi?" protes seorang namja paruh baya bertubuh tambun.

"Kita harus mengurangi pengeluaran yang tidak penting. Rakyat lebih membutuhkan uang itu dari pada kita" sahut Hangeng mantap.

"Kita bisa mencontoh negara luar, mereka tidak mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk tunjangan para pejabat. Para pejabat kelas 2 menggunakan mobil mereka sendiri tidak menggunakan mobil dinas. Mereka juga memiliki rumah sendiri, bukan rumah dinas" tambah Heechul tenang.

"Partai oposisi pasti tidak akan mendukung kebijakan ini" ucap namja itu lagi.

"Maafkan kami menteri Ahn. Tapi bagaimana negara ini akan semakin berkembang jika rakyatnya masih merasakan kesusahan di negeri sendiri? Kurasa ini merupakan kebijakan tepat, kami akan membicarakannya dengan perdana menteri" tambah Heechul.

Menteri Ahn menggeram kesal. Ia meremas ujung kemeja nya dengan kencang.

"Tak kusangka kalian berani melawan ku secara terang-terangan" ujar menteri Ahn.

"Kami sama sekali tidak berani melakukan hal itu pada senior kami. Kami hanya menyampaikan apa yang ingin rakyat sampaikan karena itulah tugas kami sebagai wakil rakyat" jawab Hangeng.

"Tidak usah munafik Huang. Aku bisa mempromosikan mu menjadi perdana menteri jika kau berada dipihak ku"

"Apa anda akan melakukan kudeta menteri Ahn?" tanya Heechul.

"Kudeta atau bukan, tapi yang pasti aku akan merombak semua jajaran pejabat yang lembek seperti ini" ucap menteri Ahn emosi.

Menteri bertubuh tambun itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Sebelum sampai didepan pintu, ia sempat berbalik dan menatap Heechul dan Hangeng dengan tajam.

"Oya, ku dengar anak mu mendapat serangan lagi? Sepertinya sekarang kalian harus lebih berhati-hati" seringainya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

Brak...

Heechul menggebrak meja saking emosinya. Sekretaris pribadinya dan beberapa orang pengawal disana terkejut melihat emosi Heechul.

"Sudah ku duga dia dalang dibalik semua penyerangan! " geram Heechul.

"Kita masih belum mendapatkan bukti yang cukup untuk menangkap menteri Ahn" ujar Hangeng terlihat tenang.

"Bukti apa lagi? Dia sendiri yang mengatakan tadi, sekarang dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu pada kita atau bahkan Tao! " teriak Heechul.

Hangeng segera memeluk Heechul, sebelum namja cantik itu menghancurkan seluruh isi ruangan ini.

"Hiks...Hannie~ bagaimana dengan anak kita, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya~" isak Heechul dalam dekapan Hangeng.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin Tao bisa mengatasi semua ini. Bukankah kau sudah mempekerjakan 6 bodyguard yang berpengalaman?"

Hangeng coba menenangkan Heechul, meskipun ia sendiri sedikit ragu dengan perkataannya.

"Kirim seseorang untuk mengawasi kegiatan menteri Ahn" perintah Hangeng pada pengawal yang setia mengikutinya.

**...**

"Tao? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Jaehyo saat melihat Tao berdiri disamping parkiran.

"Jae- hyung? Aku sedang menunggu Kris" jawab Tao.

"Ku kira kau menunggu jemputan, padahal aku berniat mengantarkan mu pulang"

"Aku selalu membawa mobil sendiri hyung~"

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku menemani mu disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak hyung~ itu lebih baik daripada aku harus menunggu disini sendirian"

Jaehyo bersandar pada tembok tepat disebelah Tao.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu pada mu?" ucap Tao membuka percakapan.

"Tanyakan saja, aku akan menjawabnya~"

"Kenapa kau mau membantu ku? Bukankah dia ayah mu sendiri?"

Jaehyo tidak menyangka Tao akan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Ka-kalau hyung tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa" ujar Tao cepat.

"Tidak Tao, aku akan menjawabnya. Mungkin aku anak yang durhaka karena membenci ayah ku sendiri. Aku mengetahui siapa ayah kandung ku saat aku berusia 5 tahun, saat itu umma ku terbaring lemah karena sakit yang ia derita. Mungkin umma merasa hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi, ia akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada ku. Umma ku pernah mendatangi kediaman appa ku saat sedang mengandungku, tapi ia diusir oleh istri sah nya. Appa ku bahkan tidak sudi menemui umma ku. 3 tahun sesudah umma meninggal, appa tiba-tiba mendatangi ku. Ia mengatakan akan menanggung semua biaya hidup ku asal aku tidak membocorkan asal-usul ku pada siapa pun"

"Kau sudah menceritakannya pada ku hyung~"

"Mungkin karena kau spesial~"

"Huh?!"

"Tidak~ apa kau mau mendengar lanjutannya?"

Tao mengangguk sekilas.

"Dia benar-benar menanggung semua hidup ku, dia bahkan membelikan sebuah rumah kecil untukku. Dia sempat memanggil ku ke rumahnya, ia mengenalkan ku pada keluarga nya sebagai pengawalnya yang baru. Sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu aku mengetahui bahwa ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu terhadap keluarga mu, saat itulah aku bertekad akan mengakhiri semua tindakan kejamnya"

"Maafkan aku hyung~ kau terpaksa menceritakan lagi kenangan buruk mu" sesal Tao.

Jaehyo mengusap kepala Tao lembut. "Itu sudah berlalu~ aku sudah menerima semua kenyataan ini"

"Tao? Ayo kita pulang" ajak Kris tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkan ku Kris?" seru Tao kesal.

"Appa mu menelepon, kita harus segera pulang" ujar Kris dingin.

"Hyung~ aku pulang dulu" ucap Tao sopan.

"Sampai besok Tao~ dan hati-hati dijalan" Jaehyo melambaikan tangannya.

"Jadi itu anak menteri Ahn?" ucap Kris saat mereka sudah berada dalam mobil.

"Wae?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Sehun benar, dia memiliki sesuatu yang ia rahasiakan"

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur ku Kris."

"Jika itu menyangkut keselamatan mu, maka itu menjadi hak ku"

"Lagipula kenapa aku harus pulang bersama mu?"

"Bukankah sekarang kita menjadi sepupu? Jadi kurasa sekarang tidak ada yang akan curiga jika kita pulang bersama" jawab Kris menyebalkan.

"Kau bisa pulang bersama Suho hyung atau Sehun dan Kai" protes Tao tidak terima.

"Jika kau tidak lupa, Suho dan Chanyeol ada rapat dan kemungkinan akan sampai sore. Untuk apa aku pulang bersama Sehun jika ada sepupu ku disini?" Kris menekankan kata sepupu pada setiap ucapannya.

Ingin sekali Tao melemparkan namja tampan disebelahnya ini ke kandang singa yang kelaparan. Keheningan meliputi keduanya, Kris fokus mengemudikan mobil milik Tao dan Tao sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau terkadang mirip dengan yeoja diluar sana" ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Apa maksud mu?" Tao tentu saja tidak terima disamakan dengan yeoja, yang jelas-jelas ia adalah namja.

"Kadang kau sangat cerewet, kadang kau bisa bersikap baik pada ku dan kadang kau bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan" ucap Kris tanpa mengetahui Tao yang duduk disebelahnya sudah sangat ingin melemparnya ke kandang singa.

Bugh...Bugh...

"Ya! Tao hentikan! Ini berbahaya!" teriak Kris karena Tao memukulinya dengan gulungan majalah yang cukup tebal.

Kris menepikan mobil yang ia bawa sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan dan kesempatan itu Tao manfaatkan untuk semakin gencar memukuli Kris dengan gulungan majalah ditangannya.

Bugh...Bugh...Bugh...

"Rasakan ini ahjushi! Enak saja kau bilang aku seperti yeoja" ucap Tao sambil terus memukuli Kris.

Tao menghentikan pukulannya setelah ia merasa kelelahan.

"Kau beringas sekali~" ucap Kris sambil melirik Tao yang sedang mengatur napasnya.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Kaca jendela bagian Kris diketuk oleh seorang yeoja dari luar, Kris segera menurunkan kaca jendela itu.

"Kris? Kau benar Kris?" ucap yeoja senang.

"Kau... Nana?" ujar Kris pelan.

"Syukurlah ternyata benar itu kau, aku sempat ragu saat melihat sekilas. Oh, kau anak menteri Huang bukan?" ujar yeoja itu –Nana- saat melihat Tao.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau sekarang menjadi bodyguardnya, Kris?" tanya Nana.

Kris mengangguk sekilas. "Jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau masih bekerja sebagai sekretaris tuan Jang?"

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan rapat ku bersama klien tuan Jang, dan kebetulan melihat mu disini" jawab Nana.

"Kris, apa kau tidak keberatan mampir ke cafe itu sebentar?" tunjuk Nana pada cafe diseberang mereka.

"Kau juga boleh ikut Tao" tambahnya.

**...**

Entah kenapa Tao merasa tidak menyukai yeoja yang kini duduk disebelah Kris sekarang ini. Yeoja itu terus saja menempel pada Kris dan bahkan terkesan terlalu dekat. Tao memakan es krim vanilla nya dengan sedikit kesal, karena kedua orang dewasa didepannya ini terus saja mengobrol tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Kau pasti bangga Tao, memiliki bodyguard setampan Kris" ujar Nana pada Tao.

"Ha? Ah~ Nde" jawab Tao canggung.

Sedangkan Kris lebih senang memperhatikan ke luar jendela. Namja itu sepertinya enggan untuk berkomentar apapun karena sedari tadi hanya Nana saja yang terlihat antusias.

"Bagaimana kerjanya? Apa Kris bekerja dengan baik?"

"Oh- Nde~ Kris melindungi ku dengan baik"

"Sudah ku duga~ sejak dulu ia memang selalu menomor satukan pekerjaannya"

"Kita harus pulang Tao, ini sudah terlalu sore"

Kris segera menarik tangan Tao untuk keluar dari cafe itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Nana.

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka berdua lebih banyak diam. Tao terkadang mencuri pandang kearah Kris, wajah tampannya nampak tegang dan terlihat sangat serius. Bahkan sampai dirumah pun, Kris langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kai heran melihat sikap Kris.

"Entahlah~ kami sempat bertemu dengan seorang yeoja dan setelahnya Kris bersikap seperti itu" jawab Tao malas.

"Yeoja? Apa dia tinggi?"

Tao membenarkan perkataan Kai.

"Jangan bilang kalau yeoja itu bernama Nana?" tebak Kai.

"Waow~ bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? Apa kau juga mengenalnya?" tanya Tao bertubi-tubi.

"Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kris? Apa dia mantan pacar Kris?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Tidak. Nana yang menyukai Kris, sedangkan Kris hanya menganggap Nana seperti adiknya saja" jelas Kai.

"Apa mungkin dia yeoja yang waktu itu menghubungi Kris?" batin Tao.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanya Kai.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa~"

Tbc-

Holaaa~ semoga ini masuk update kilat yah~

Chapter ini hasil semedi bareng Kai dikamar, semoga gak mengecewakan *bow*

/digoreng Kyungsoo/ maaf kalo chapter kemaren sama sekali gak ada moment Kristao yang berkesan /?

Maaf juga yang minta chapter dipanjangin ._. gak janji bakal panjangin, dengan kapasitas otak segede biji durian yang kadang sering error kayaknya bakal susah buat ngetik panjang-panjang -_-? Chenmin moment belom ada karna si chen lagi pdkt sama bang umin, semoga pdktnya lancar dan chapter depan udah ada moment mereka ^^

Huaaaa~ ada pihak ke tiga dari Kris juga Tao :3

Udah pada tau Jaehyo kan? Face grupnya Block B, selingkuhan resminya author /ditendang/ kalo gak tau buruan cari di gugel~

Kembaran author, Nana after school juga bakal jadi orang ketiga~ :3

Ada yang nyadar yah pas bagian pot jatoh itu adegan di dream high :3 hoho~ gak tau kenapa pas banget kepikiran adegan itu jadi ya~ masukin aja :v

Big thanks To:

alianablack13 | Guest | RinZiTao | Maple fujoshi2309 | LVenge | AulChan12 | BabyMinga | fallforhaehyuk | HyuieYunnie | Huang Zi Lien | SimbaRella | AmeliaBellatrix | krispandataozi | zoldyk | BooJejung Kim | junghyema | Haru3173 | baby tao lovers | Peach Prince | fanoy5 | Dark Shine | Zaireen oksismi | Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | Re-Panda68 | peachpetals | Xyln | Panpan894 |

makasih yang udah baca+review /kisseu satu-satu pake bibir sehun/

yang baca sama gak review juga makasih /kisseu pake bibir om sooman/


	6. Chapter 6

**Protect The Panda**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk cari sendiri aja -_-**

**Cast: Kris (24 tahun) Tao (17 tahun)**

** Suho (23 tahun) Yixing (18 tahun)**

** Chanyeol (22 tahun) Baekhyun (17 tahun)**

** Kai (20 tahun) Kyungsoo (17 tahun)**

** Sehun (20 tahun) Luhan (18 tahun)**

** Chen (22 tahun) Xiumin(18 tahun)**

** Jaehyo (Block B)**

** Nana (After School)**

**Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Huang Zi Tao? Anak tunggal dari pasangan Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul yang menjabat sebagai menteri yang paling berpengaruh di Korea. Namun kehidupan Zi Tao tidak semulus yang kita bayangkan, berulang kali ia hampir menjadi korban penculikan oleh saingan kedua orang tuanya. Untuk menjamin keselamatan anaknya, Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa 6 orang bodyguard sekaligus untuk putra semata wayangnya.**

**Ps: Yixing disini nggak ada hemofilia.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

Tao semakin penasaran dengan yeoja yang bernama Nana itu. Sepertinya yeoja itu mengenal dengan baik Kris. Tao juga teringat perkataan Kai, kalau Nana menyukai Kris tapi Kris hanya menganggap nya sebagai adik.

"Dia bodoh atau bagaimana? Menolak gadis secantik Nana noona" gumam Tao.

"Kau berkata sesuatu Tao?" tanya Hangeng.

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan malam bersama.

"Ti-tidak appa~"

"Tao~ umma ingin kau lebih berhati-hati sekarang" ujar Heechul terlihat cemas.

"Aku sering berhati-hati umma~" bela Tao.

"Umma serius Tao. Menteri Ahn sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu"

"Oya, soal menteri Ahn anak dari menteri Ahn ternyata satu sekolah dengan ku"

"Anak menteri Ahn? Sohee?" ujar Hangeng.

Tao lupa bahwa Jaehyo hanya merupakan anak dari hasil hubungan gelap.

"Mu-mungkin lebih tepatnya anak asuh menteri Ahn. Dia berkata akan membantu mengawasi appa nya"

"Anak asuh? Menteri Ahn memiliki anak asuh?" ucap Heechul bingung.

Akhirnya Tao menceritakan semua yang pernah Jaehyo ceritakan padanya, Hangeng dan Heechul sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa menteri Ahn memiliki anak dari hasil hubungan gelap.

"Meskipun begitu tetap saja kau harus lebih waspada Tao~ Appa dan umma tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada mu." Pesan Hangeng.

"Nde appa~ umma~ Jangan khawatir ada Sehun dan Kai yang selalu bersama ku"

"Sekarang habiskan makan malam mu, lalu pergilah tidur. Mungkin besok appa dan umma akan pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari" ujar Heechul.

"Apa kau ingin kami bawakan sesuatu?" tanya Hangeng.

"Bawakan aku anak panda yang lucu appa" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

Ctak...

Heechul memukul kepala Tao dengan sumpit ditangannya.

"Umma, ini sakit" Tao mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Sampai kapan kau akan jadi maniak panda seperti itu?" Hardik Heechul.

"Mereka itu sangat lucu umma~"

"Tidak ada yang lebih lucu dari Heebum" bela Heechul.

"Gumpalan bulu berwarna abu-abu seperti itu apa lucunya" Tao mencibir kearah Heechul.

Hangeng memijat pelipisnya pelan, ia sudah biasa dengan pertengkaran Tao dan Heechul seperti ini. Namun tetap saja ia sedikit merasa malu karena beberapa maid dan pengawal disana mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

**...**

Seorang namja paruh baya menggeram kesal sambil meremas koran yang berada ditangannya.

"Huang brengsek! Akan ku buat kalian menyesal telah berhadapan dengan ku" ujar namja itu.

Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Suruh Jaehyo untuk ke rumah sekarang" ucapnya lalu mematikan ponselnya.

"Kita lihat saja Huang. Siapa yang akan berakhir dalam perang ini"

**...**

"Tao? Kurasa hari ini tidak sedingin itu" ujar Baekhyun saat melihat Tao memakai syal yang bahkan hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Ck~ umma yang memaksa ku memakainya" jawab Tao kesal.

Sejak pagi salju memang turun dengan derasnya. Jalanan bahkan hampir semuanya tertutup oleh salju.

"Kurasa hari ini tidak akan ada pelajaran" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, karena aku ingin tidur saja dihari sedingin ini" sahut Baekhyun.

"Pantas saja peringkat mu tidak pernah naik Baek, yang kau pikirkan hanya tidur saja" sindir Kyungsoo.

"Berhentilah mengoceh Soo~ sebelum kau ku jadikan pajangan boneka salju didepan gerbang sekolah" sahut Baekhyun.

Tao yang sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu hanya diam dan menatap salju yang turun, meskipun sudah tidak terlalu deras.

"Tao?!" Jaehyo muncul dari balik pintu kelas Tao dan melambaikan tangannya.

Tao tersenyum dan menghampiri Jaehyo.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Tao sopan.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin mengajak mu ke kantin" jawab Jaehyo.

"Boleh saja"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan sesaat setelah Tao dan Jaehyo pergi.

"Aku curiga Jae- hyung menyukai Tao" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kalau memang Jae- hyung menyukai Tao, lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak ada~ lagipula aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain"

"Tapi kau selalu mencampuri urusan ku"

"Mwo?! Kapan aku mencampuri urusan mu?" protes Baekhyun tidak terima.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku bahkan sudah lupa berapa kali mencampuri urusan ku, Baek"

**...**

Meskipun hari ini bersalju, rupanya tidak menyurutkan semangat para siswa untuk sekedar bermain bola dihalaman depan sekolah. mereka menendang benda bulat itu kesana kemari.

"Jadi, kenapa hyung tiba-tiba ingin mengajak ku makan?" tanya Tao.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf ku karena perbuatan appa ku" jawab Jaehyo sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan hyung yang salah, kenapa hyung yang meminta maaf?" ujar Tao.

"Hey awas !"

Sebuah bola melayang kearah Tao yang berjalan disisi jendela.

Prang...

Bola itu menghantam kaca koridor. Tao sudah menutup matanya berharap pecahan kaca itu tidak mengenai dirinya. Tapi ia merasakan pecahan kaca itu sama sekali tidak menghambur kearahnya.

"Jae- hyung?" ucap Tao melihat Jaehyo melindungi Tao dari pecahan kaca yang berserakan.

Kejadian itu membuat para siswa berkumpul untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tak terkecuali Chen yang letak kelasnya berdekatan.

"Tao? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chen khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Jae- hyung kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaehyo membersihkan serpihan kaca yang mengenai tubuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tao, jangan khawatir" jawab Jaehyo.

"Hey, kalian baik-baik saja? Aku minta maaf karena melempar bolanya sembarangan" ucap seorang namja yang tidak sengaja melempar bola itu.

"Kami baik-baik saja, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati" sahut Jaehyo.

Bayangan Kris yang terkena serpihan kaca saat melindunginya pun muncul, Tao segera mengecek punggung namja didepannya itu. Berharap kejadian Kris tidak terulang lagi.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanya Jaehyo bingung karena Tao memperhatikan punggungnya.

"Hanya memastikan kejadian Kris tidak terulang kembali" jawab Tao.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kris tiba-tiba muncul. Namja yang menjabat sebagai guru itu menggunakan kemeja hitam yang waktu itu Tao berikan.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil Kris saem. Anda tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Jaehyo.

Kris memperhatikan pecahan kaca yang berserakan dilantai.

"Siapa pun yang bertanggung jawab atas keributan ini, segera bersihkan serpihan kaca ini" perintah Kris.

"Dan untuk kau, Huang Zi Tao ikut keruangan ku sekarang"

"Tapi aku..."

"Tidak ada penolakan"

Tao mendengus kesal.

"Hyung, kurasa kita tidak bisa makan sekarang. Bagaimana kalau besok saja?" ujar Tao dengan nada menyesal.

Tao memandangi punggung tegap Kris yang berjalan didepannya. Beberapa siswi yang berpapasan dengan Kris memekik tertahan melihat penampilan Kris hari ini. Ya, Tao memang sedikit mengagumi postur tubuh Kris yang menurutnya sangat sempurna.

Duk...

Tao menabrak punggung Kris saat namja tinggi itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Ugh~ hidung ku~ Bisakah kau bilang kalau kau ingin berhenti Kris?" rutuk Tao.

"Untuk apa aku harus mengatakannya? Kita sudah sampai diruangan ku, apa selama perjalanan kesini kau melamun?" ujar Kris dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Tao mengumpat pelan.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris setelah kedua masuk keruangan Kris.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil, ada anak yang tidak sengaja melempar bola kearah ku dan Jae- hyung melindungi ku" jawab Tao.

"Melindungi mu? Bagaimana kalau itu memang perbuatannya?"

"Ayolah Kris, jangan terlalu menaruh curiga pada nya"

"Aku tidak curiga. Hanya bersikap waspada, kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan"

"Percayalah pada nya, dia hanya ingin membantu kita Kris. Bukankah pekerjaan kalian akan lebih ringan jika mendapat bantuan langsung dari musuh?"

"Baiklah~ anggap saja dia benar-benar ingin membantu, lalu kenapa ia tidak melaporkan ayahnya sendiri ke polisi. Dengan posisinya sebagai anak menteri Ahn kurasa ia bisa mendapat bukti yang sangat kuat untuk menjebloskan menteri Ahn ke dalam penjara?" ujar Kris panjang lebar.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, yang dikatakan Kris memang ada benarnya. Kris mendekati Tao dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Kami hanya khawatir terhadap keselamatan mu, karena itu sudah menjadi tugas kami"

"A-aku mengerti. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati jika bersama Jae- hyung" jawab Tao pelan.

"Kembalilah ke kelas mu, bel hampir berbunyi" ujar Kris.

**...**

Hari bersalju seperti ini rupanya tidak menyurutkan niat Luhan untuk membeli bubble tea. Dan yang menjadi korban adalah Xiumin dan Tao yang ditarik paksa oleh Luhan agar menemaninya. Bersama Chen dan juga Sehun, mereka ber 5 membeli bubble tea dan menikmatinya dipinggir sungai Han.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga menyukai bubble tea" ucap Sehun sambil meminum bubble tea miliknya.

"Aku sudah menyukai bubble tea sejak dulu, dan Tao sering ku ajak untuk membeli bubble tea disini" sahut Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang, kau mengajakku membeli bubble tea disini?" tawar Sehun.

Luha mengerjapkan matanya.

"Bolehkah? Apa tidak apa-apa aku mengajak mu pergi?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja boleh, asalkan aku ada waktu pasti akan menemani mu, Lu~" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Omo~ kenapa Sehun terlihat sangat tampan~" batin Luhan dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Minnie hyung, jangan mengganggu ku" oceh Tao saat Xiumin mengganggunya bermain salju.

"Aku bosan panda~ Rusa itu seenaknya saja menarik kita dan ia malah bermesraan dengan pengawal mu" ujar Xiumin sambil menusuk pipi Tao dengan telunjukknya.

"Hyung ini sakit!" protes Tao kesal karena sedari tadi Xiumin terus menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ganggu mereka?" bisik Xiumin.

"Sehun dan Luhan ge?"

Xiumin mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum evil. Tao segera mengumpulkan tumpukan salju didekatnya, dan Xiumin bertugas membuat bola-bola salju yang cukup besar.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Chen penasaran dengan kegiatan Xiumin dan Tao.

"Ah~ Chen hyung, bantu Xiumin hyung membuat bola-bola salju. Aku akan mengumpulkan salju lebih banyak lagi" sahut Tao.

"Untuk apa bola salju sebanyak ini?" tanya Chen pada Xiumin.

"Mengerjai mereka berdua" jawab Xiumin sambil menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan yang asik menikmati bubble tea mereka.

"Seenaknya saj menyeret orang lain, sedangkan ia sendiri sibuk berkencan dengan Sehun" gerutu Xiumin.

"Kau iri dengan mereka? Apa kau mau berkencan dengan ku?"

"Huh?!"

Xiumin memandangi Chen yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Lupakan~ Wajahmu merah, apa kau kedinginan?"

Sejujurnya Xiumin mendengar ucapan Chen barusan. Namja bersuara emas itu mengajaknya berkencan?

Xiumin terkejut saat Chen memakaikan syal hitamnya pada Xiumin.

"Nah, ini membuat mu sedikit menghangat" ujar Chen menatap Xiumin yang terlihat lucu dengan syal hitam miliknya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Xiumin khawatir karena Chen hanya menggunakan jaket saja.

"Tenang saja, aku namja yang kuat" sahut Chen.

"Yak ! lepaskan aku"

Suara teriakan Tao terdengar dari kejauhan. Refleks Chen segera mencari Tao, ia melihat Tao tengah berada didalam kepungan beberapa orang namja yang tidak ia kenal.

"Sial mereka datang lagi" umpat Chen.

Chen berlari menghampiri Tao setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Xiumin untuk mencari tempat yang aman.

Bugh...

Bugh...

Chen menerjang dua namja yang memegangi tangan Tao dengan erat.

"Chen hyung" seru Tao lega.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chen memasang posisi melindungi Tao.

Bugh...

Satu namja lagi terkapar berkat tendangan Sehun yang baru datang.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya kita akan bermain sedikit lama" ujar Chen melihat banyaknya namja yang mengepung mereka.

"Dimana Luhan ge dan Xiumin hyung?" tanya Tao panik.

"Mereka sudah pergi ke tempat yang aman, tenang saja" jawab Sehun tenang.

"Jadi, siapa yang ingin merasakan tinju ku terlebih dahulu?" ucap Chen sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Serang mereka!" teriak seorang namja yang sepertinya pimpinan dari gerombolan itu.

Sehun dan Chen langsung menghantam orang-orang yang berusaha mendekati Tao. Tao pun tidak mau kalah, dengan kemampuan wushu yang ia miliki, ia berhasil menumbangkan 3 orang. Jumlah yang tidak imbang membuat Sehun dan Chen merasa kewalahan menghadapi para namja itu.

"Sial mereka terlalu banyak" seru Sehun sambil menahan tendangan dari namja disampingnya.

Namja berkulit putih itu sedikit merasa sakit saat seseorang berhasil menendang perutnya.

"Tao, cepat kau cari tempat yang aman. Biar kami yang menyelesaikan ini" perintah Chen.

"Tapi kalian...?"

"Kami bisa bertahan, tapi kau tidak. Cepat pergi dan cari bantuan" seru Chen lagi.

Tao ragu saat melihat Sehun dan Chen yang mati-matian melindunginya. Tao berpikir kalau ia berhasil melarikan diri, ia bisa memanggil bantuan untuk Chen dan Sehun. Melihat ada celah kecil, Tao segera berlari menjauhi mereka yang sedang berkelahi.

"Aku akan segera mencari bantuan" teriak Tao.

"Anak itu melarikan diri, cepat kejar dia"

Sehun dan Chen segera menghajar namja yang berniat mengejar Tao, tapi beberapa namja berhasil menghindar dari pukulan Sehun dan mengerjar Tao yang berlari menjauh.

**...**

Tao merutuki dirinya yang berlari kearah jalanan sepi, ia bisa mendengar beberapa orang namja yang berlari mengejarnya. Tao terus berlari disepanjang jalanan yang sepi itu, kakinya mulai lelah dan napasnya sudah tidak beraturan lagi sedangkan namja yang mengejarnya semakin mendekat.

Grep...

Tangan Tao ditarik oleh seseorang kedalam gang yang lebih sempit. Orang itu memeluk Tao dengan erat, Tao yang panik berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak. Ikuti semua perkataan ku" ujar namja itu.

"Kris..?" ucap Tao saat mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Kris.

Namja yang mengejar Tao semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"Letakkan kedua tangan mu dileher ku" perintah Kris.

Tao yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengikuti perintah Kris. Kris meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Tao dan memajukan wajahnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Tao panik saat melihat wajah Kris semakin mendekat.

"Diam dan nikmati saja"

Kris mencium Tao tepat dibibirnya. Tao membelalakan matanya mengetahui Kris sedang menciumnya. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Kris mengeratkan pelukannya. Kris menghisap bibir bawah Tao membuat pemilik bibir kucing itu melenguh.

"Mmhhh..." lenguh Tao.

Kris segera melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao dan mengeksplor isinya.

"Kemana perginya namja brengsek itu" umpat namja yang mengejar Tao.

Mereka kesal karena kehilangan jejak Tao.

"Brengsek! Cari tempat kalian sendiri jika ingin bermesraan"

Namja itu menendang tong sampah yang berada disisi Kris, tanpa mengetahui Tao yang berada didalam pelukan Kris. Tao mengintip dari celah tangan Kris, namja yang mengejarnya sudah pergi tapi tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Merasa membutuhkan oksigen, Tao memukul dada Kris dengan cukup keras.

"Hosh...Hosh...Ka-kau... apa yang kau lakukan pada ku" seru Tao pada Kris.

"Mereka sudah pergi, kau tenang saja" sahut Kris enteng.

"Yak! Apa maksud mu mencium ku" Tao berteriak kesal pada Kris dengan wajah memerah.

"Itu satu-satunya cara agar mereka berhenti mengejar mu" jawab Kris.

"Kau bisa membawaku kabur, bukan mencium ku" ucap Tao kesal.

"Kau masih kuat berlari dengan napas yang seperti itu?"

Skak mat. Tao terdiam, mungkin ia akan pingsan jika tadi Kris membawanya berlari lagi. Tapi tetap saja mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan menciumnya tepat dibibir itu sangat memalukan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun dan Chen hyung?" tanya Tao khawatir dengan mereka berdua.

"Kai dan Chanyeol pasti sudah membantu mereka sekarang"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengetahui keberadaan ku?"

"Luhan menghubungi Suho dan Suho melacak keberadaan mu, lalu disinilah aku berada untuk menyelamatkan mu"

"Dan mengambil ciuman ku" rutuk Tao dalam hati.

"Kau terluka?" Kris menatap sudut bibir Tao yang sedikit berdarah.

"Me-mereka sempat memukul ku" jawab Tao gugup karena Kris mengusap sudut bibirnya dan jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Kupastikan mereka akan mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah dari ini"

Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kai? Apa kau ingat aku mengatakan jangan menghajar mereka sampai babak belur?"

"..."

"Lupakan perkataan ku tadi, kau bisa menghajar mereka sesuka hati mu"

"..."

Kris lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Kita akan mengobati luka mu dirumah"

Kris menggandeng tangan Tao dan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

Sementara itu Kai yang baru saja mendapat telepon dari Kris tersenyum mengerikan.

"Hyung~ kata Kris hyung kita boleh menghabisi mereka sesuka hati" teriak Kai sumringah.

Sehun, Chen dan Chanyeol sempat menghentikan aksi mereka. Lalu mereka sama-sama tersenyum mengerikan.

**...**

Kediaman menteri Ahn. Ruangan yang cukup luas itu terasa sangat menegangkan, beberapa namja disana mendapatkan luka yang cukup serius diwajah. Seorang namja paruh baya terus saja mengumpat dan sesekali memukuli anak buahnya yang tidak becus menjalankan perintahnya.

"50 orang kalah melawan 4 orang anak ingusan! Dan kalian masih berani menunjukkan wajah kalian dihadapan ku!" teriak menteri Ahn emosi.

"Ma-maafkan kami, mereka terlalu kuat. Kurasa mereka bukan orang biasa"

Duak...

Namja tadi langsung tersungkur dan menabrak tembok dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apa pun! Cari seseorang yang bisa menghancurkan keluarga Huang dengan cepat! Aku tidak mau pencalonan ku sebagai perdana menteri gagal hanya karena keluarga brengsek itu!" umpat menteri Ahn kesal.

Semua namja disana hanya menundukkan kepala mereka, tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara.

**...**

Sesampainya dirumah, Tao segera mendapat berondongan pertanyaan dari Luhan maupun Xiumin.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tao?" tanya Luhan

"Ada apa dengan bibir mu?" tanya Xiumin melihat sudut bibir Tao yang sedikit terluka.

"Aku kembali dengan selamat seperti yang kalian lihat" jawab Tao.

Kris kembali ke ruang tamu dengan kotak obat ditangannya.

"Kemari dan obati luka mu" perintah Kris.

Tao duduk disofa berhadapan dengan Kris, wajahnya kembali merona saat Kris mengobati luka di bibirnya. Ia kembali teringat saat tadi Kris menciumnya.

"Kami pulang~" teriak Kai dari pintu depan.

Luhan dan Xiumin segera menyambut mereka. Sehun dan Chen pulang dengan keadaan cukup berantakan, kemeja putih mereka terdapat bercak darah. Wajah mereka berdua pun terdapat luka pukulan, yang mulai membiru.

"Kalian terluka?" ujar Luhan khawatir.

"Yah~ mereka sempat memukuli kami" jawab Sehun mengelus pipinya yang terkena pukulan.

"Untung saja kami segera datang, jika tidak mungkin kalian berdua sudah berakhir mengambang disungai Han" sahut Kai.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Xiumin memegang sudut mata Chen yang terluka.

"Sakit jika kau terus menekannya seperti itu" jawab Chen sambil tersenyum.

"Ma-maafkan aku~"

"Hey Kai, apa kau tidak keterlaluan menghajar mereka tadi?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Itu baru separuh dari biasanya hyung~ lagipula Kris hyung sudah memberikan ijin" jawab Kai.

"Tao~" Panggil Yixing yang baru datang bersama Suho.

"Yixing ge?" sahut Tao terkejut melihat Yixing datang.

Yixing segera memeluk Tao dan mengamati wajah sepupunya.

"Kau terluka? Apa ada luka yang lain?" tanya Yixing panik.

"Hanya luka ini ge~ Oya, kenapa kau datang bersama Suho hyung?" tanya Tao.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang berada disekolah untuk mengurusi dokumen siswa saat Luhan menghubungi ku dan mengatakan bahwa kalian diserang. Setelahnya Yixing memaksa ku untuk membawanya kesini untuk melihat keadaan mu" jawab Suho.

"Gege sangat khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mu Tao~" ucap Yixing.

Dari semua sepupu Tao, memang Yixing lah yang paling dekat dengannya setelah Luhan. Mungkin karena mereka bertiga sama-sama anak tunggal, mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak kecil.

**...**

Hari minggu seperti ini Tao manfaatkan untuk bermalas-malasn dirumah. Meskipun cuaca sangat cerah, tapi entah kenapa Tao malas untuk sekedar keluar dari kamarnya. Namja panda itu sedari tadi hanya bermain dengan ponselnya dan berguling kesana kemari.

Tok...Tok...

Pintu kamar Tao diketuk dari luar.

"Tao? Apa kau sudah bangun?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Nde hyung, Ada apa?" sahut Tao dari dalam.

"Kami ingin pergi ke pantai, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Chanyeol.

Secepat kilat Tao membuka pintu kamarnya, melupakan bahwa sekarang ia hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan.

"Pantai? Aku ikut hyung, tunggu aku" seru Tao antusias.

"Nde kami akan menunggu mu, tapi sebaiknya kau ganti baju dan mandi" usul Chanyeol.

Tao baru menyadari, apa yang ia pakai sekarang.

Brak...

Tao menutup pintunya dengan kencang, untung saja Chanyeol sedikit berdiri jauh dari pintu jika tidak mungkin hidung namja yang selalu tersenyum itu akan terkena bantingan pintu.

"Apa Tao ikut?" tanya Suho setelah melihat Chanyeol turun dari lantai 2.

"Dia ikut, mungkin sekarang sedang bersiap-siap" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak kesurupan kan hyung?" celetuk Sehun karena Chanyeol terus saja tersenyum mirip orang bodoh.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku kesurupan sedangkan raja setannya berada disini?" sahut Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun.

"Brengsek kau hyung"

Sehun melempar bantal sofa kearah Chanyeol.

"Kajja kita berangkat" seru Tao yang rupanya sudah siap.

Ia menggunakan kaos putih polos v neck dipadukan dengan celana pendek biru.

"Kita menunggu Kris, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan turun" sahut Suho.

Tak lama kemudian, Kris turun dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tunggu.." seru Chen kencang.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua... memakai baju yang sama?" tunjuk Chen pada Kris dan Tao.

Otomatis mereka memperhatikan kaos yang Kris dan Tao pakai. Mereka sama-sama memakai kaos putih polos dengan v neck, hanya saja Kris memakai celana panjang hitam.

"Kalian sengaja memakai kaos yang sama?" selidik Kai.

"Huh?! Te-tentu saja tidak" sanggah Tao.

Ia juga baru sadar jika kaosnya sama dengan milik Kris.

"A-aku akan ganti baju" ucap Tao.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk ganti baju, kita berangkat sekarang"

Kai dan Sehun menarik Tao agar masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hyaa~ kalian menculik ku... Biarkan aku mengganti baju ku" teriak Tao.

Chanyeol bertugas sebagai sopir hari ini, disampingnya ada Chen yang sudah siap menggantikan Chanyeol jika ia kelelahan. Dibagian tengah Suho duduk diantara Sehun dan Kai, setelah berhasil memisahkan mereka berdua yang ribut soal tempat duduk. Dibelakang Tao merutuki pembagian tempat duduk, ia berada dibelakang bersama Kris.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kris melihat Tao sedari tadi terus menggigit bibirnya.

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Tao gugup.

"Apa perlu aku membantu mu mengigit bibir mu itu hmm~" ucap Kris pelan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Yak!" Tao mendorong Kris agar menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanya Kai

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" sahut Tao sambil mendeathglare Kris yang sibuk menahan tawanya.

Perjalanan ke pantai membutuhkan waktu 2 jam, selama itu Tao hanya memandangi jalanan. Sehun dan Kai kembali sibuk berdebat mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan dipantai nanti. Tao menoleh kearah Kris, namja itu tengah tertidur nyenyak seolah tidak terganggu dengan suara teriakan Sehun dan Kai.

Pluk...

Kepala Kris bersender pada bahu Tao.

"Hey Kris, ini berat" Tao berusaha membangunkan Kris namun hasilnya nihil.

"Biarkan saja seperti itu, percuma saja jika kau membangunkan Kris hyung. Ia tidur seperti orang mati" ucap Sehun sambil menoleh ketempat Kris dan Tao.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Tao membiarkan Kris bersandar pada bahunya. Perjalanan yang lama membuat Tao mengantuk, ia pun akhirnya tertidur.

"Hey lihat mereka" bisik Kai.

Sehun dan Suho membalikkan badan mereka dan melihat Kris dan Tao tertidur dengan posisi kepala Tao berada diatas kepala Kris.

"Mereka cocok sekali" gumam Sehun yang tak lupa mengambil gambar dengan ponselnya.

"Kurasa ini bisa menjadi senjata ampuh agar Kris hyung membelikan semua game untuk kita" ucap Sehun.

**...**

Tao mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara ombak dari kejauhan. Ia melihat tidak ada seorang pun dimobil dan sebuah jaket hitam yang menyelimutinya.

"Kalian meninggalkan ku" gerutu Tao lalu menyusul mereka yang sibuk bermain dipantai.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkan ku?" protes Tao.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kris hyung melarang kami untuk membangunkan mu" jawab Kai.

"Bermainlah sepuas mu karena disini tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kita" ucap Suho.

Tao segera bergabung dengan Chen, Sehun dan Kai bermain dibibir pantai. Sehun dan kai sukses membuat Chen tercebur ke dalam laut.

"Chanyeol hyung~ tolong aku~" teriak Tao saat Sehun dan Kai menggotongnya dan melemparkan Tao ke laut.

Dari kejauhan Chanyeol hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa berniat menolong sama sekali.

"Ah~ Kris hyung, kau sudah kembali" ujar Chanyeol pada Kris yang baru saja membeli makanan untuk mereka.

"Sial, gadis gadis disini lebih menyeramkan dari hantu" gerutu Kris kesal.

Ia sempat menjadi sasaran para yeoja yang ingin meminta nomor ponselnya.

"Ish~ baju ku basah semua" Tao menggerutu karena sekarang kaos yang ia pakai basah kuyup.

"Kau tidak membawa baju ganti?" tanya Suho.

"Tidak hyung~ bagaimana ini?"

"Lepaskan saja baju mu, biarkan kering" usul Chanyeol.

Tao segera melepaskan kaos yang ia pakai. Kris yang duduk tepat didepan Tao seperti tersihir dengan bentuk tubuh Tao yang sangat ramping.

"Jaga kaos ku jangan sampai hilang hyung~" pesan Tao lalu kembali ketempat Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Suho.

"Mengawasi mereka" jawab Kris.

Kris menatap iritasi Sehun yang tengah memeluk Tao dari belakang dan Kai yang sibuk mencipratkan air. Sepertinya ia tidak rela ada orang lain yang melihat tubuh ramping milik Tao.

Tao melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan berlari menghindari Kai.

"Kau tidak bisa menangkap ku Kai~" teriak Tao sambil berlari tanpa memperhatikan depannya.

Brugh...

Tao sukses menabrak Kris dan jatuh tepat diatas nya. Semuanya terdiam menatap sebuah pemandangan langka didepan mereka. Tao mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati Kris tengah menatapnya, jangan lupakan bibir keduanya yang kembali menyatu. Menyadari posisinya, Tao segera berdiri dan berlari menjauh dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Waow hyung~ kau menciumnya" ujar Chen.

"Bagaimana rasanya hyung?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Sepertinya jiwa Kris hyung sudah tidak disini" ucap Sehun karena Kris masih terdiam.

"Ini hebat sekali~ ternyata naga kalah dengan anak panda" seru Kai heboh.

"Huwaaa~ siapa pun tolong aku" teriak Kai karena Kris menggotongnya dengan mudah lalu melemparkan tubuhnya ke laut.

"Semoga beruntung Kai~ kami mencintai mu" seru Sehun dan Chen.

Tbc-

*bow* maaf pake banget karena telat update

"**MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN"**

Buat semua nya yang ngerayain /kisseu/

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan yah TT^TT

Udah pada tau kalo Heechul ketemuan sm Hangeng trs mrka selca bareng? Yunjae saling mention di wawancara masing-masing O/O duh pair fav author bikin heboh dunia pershipperan T^T

Kapan KrisTao ketemuan terus mereka selca bareng kyk Hanchul TT_TT

Kayaknya banyak yang setuju kalo Jaehyo deketin Tao biar Kris cemburu :3

Makasih banyak yang udah baca+ripiu 'I Love You Ge' :*

Big thanks to:

fallforhaehyuk | mirarose86 | krispandataozi | BooJejung Kim | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | Re-Panda68 | LVenge | Beechanie | Park Changyi | rossadilla17 | sycarp | Maple fujoshi2309 | HyuieYunnie | junghyema | AmeChan95 | Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid | AulChan12 | aiiu d'freaky | SimbaRella | krisTaoPanda01 | Couphie | pembaca | Guest | Peach Prince | bellakyu | peachpetals | | Oktavian | Salshabillasept |

jangan lupa review lagi yah~ :*

sampai ketemu dichapter depan :*

/Gandeng Chen/

/Dijadiin es Xiumin/


	7. Chapter 7

**Protect The Panda**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk cari sendiri aja -_-**

**Cast: Kris (24 tahun) Tao (17 tahun)**

** Suho (23 tahun) Yixing (18 tahun)**

** Chanyeol (22 tahun) Baekhyun (17 tahun)**

** Kai (20 tahun) Kyungsoo (17 tahun)**

** Sehun (20 tahun) Luhan (18 tahun)**

** Chen (22 tahun) Xiumin(18 tahun)**

** Jaehyo (Block B)**

** Nana (After School)**

**Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Huang Zi Tao? Anak tunggal dari pasangan Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul yang menjabat sebagai menteri yang paling berpengaruh di Korea. Namun kehidupan Zi Tao tidak semulus yang kita bayangkan, berulang kali ia hampir menjadi korban penculikan oleh saingan kedua orang tuanya. Untuk menjamin keselamatan anaknya, Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa 6 orang bodyguard sekaligus untuk putra semata wayangnya.**

**Ps: Yixing disini nggak ada hemofilia.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

"Sudahlah Tao~ itu kan tidak sengaja" bujuk Suho karena sedari tadi Tao terus menekuk wajahnya.

"Suho hyung benar, anggap saja kau tadi mencium cumi-cumi" ujar Kai lalu ia bersembunyi dibalik punggung Chen karena Kris mendeathglarenya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Dia sudah mencium ku 2 kali dengan kejadian tadi" seru Tao kemudian ia menutup mulutnya.

"2x? Apa terjadi sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan kami?" selidik Chanyeol menatap Kris dan Tao bergantian.

"Ti-tidak hyung, kau salah dengar" bantah Tao.

"Kapan kau mencium nya hyung?" tanya Chen pada Kris.

"Aku hanya menyelamatkannya dari kejaran orang-orang bodoh itu" jawab Kris enteng.

"Gunakan cara lain selain mencium ku, Kris! " teriak Tao lagi.

"Waow~ kalian berciuman kemarin? Tunggu, jangan-jangan luka dibibir mu itu karena ciuman Kris hyung? Bukan karena terkena pukulan?" tebak Kai asal.

"Yah! Luka ini benar-benar karena pukulan" bela Tao.

"Sudahlah jangan berdebat lagi, sekarang nikmati makanan kalian. Setelah ini kita akan pulang, hari sudah hampir malam" ujar Suho menengahi.

"Kris...?"

Nana, yeoja cantik itu tiba-tiba muncul ditempat Kris dan yang lain makan.

"Nana noona?" ucap Chanyeol terkejut dengan kehadiran Nana.

"Hay, Yeol~ kau masih mengingat ku rupanya" sapa Nana.

"Tentu saja noona~ Apa yang sedang noona lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kebetulan aku ada proyek yang harus di kerjakan disini. Kalian sendiri?"

"Kami hanya sedang menyegarkan pikiran kami~" jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh~ Tao, kita bertemu lagi" Nana tersenyum ramah pada Tao.

Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Tao menelan makanan dimulutnya lalu tersenyum membalas Nana.

"Bisakah aku meminjam Kris sebentar, Tao?" tanya Nana pada Tao.

Tao hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Chen dengan sigap memberikan air minum pada Tao.

"Bo-boleh saja~" jawab Tao.

"Kris, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar, Nana pun segera mengikutinya.

"Dia masih mengejar Kris hyung sampai sekarang?" ujar Kai setelah keduanya keluar.

"Sepertinya masih~ Ku kira dia akan menyerah setelah Kris hyung menolaknya" sahut Chen.

Tao hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mengenai Nana dan Kris. Satu yang bisa Tao tangkap adalah, yeoja itu sudah lama menyukai Kris bahkan ia tidak menyerah setelah Kris menolaknya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kali ini giliran Chen yang mengemudikan mobil, suasana didalam mobil menjadi sangat hening. Suho, Sehun dan Kai yang duduk dikursi tengah sudah tertidur pulas. Didepan Chanyeol tengah berbincang dengan Chen. Tao melirik Kris yang terdiam sambil menatap keluar jendela. Ia menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidurlah jika kau mengantuk~" ucap Kris pelan.

Tao hanya bergumam pelan, ia lalu memposisikan kepalanya pada samping jendela.

"Kemarilah, leher mu akan sakit jika tidur seperti itu"

Kris menarik Tao agar tidur bersender pada bahunya. Tao bahkan tidak protes sama sekali, Kris menyelimuti Tao dengan jaket miliknya dan sedikit merangkulnya agar posisi Tao nyaman. Kris menatap luar jendela dan teringat perkataan Nana tadi.

"_**Beri aku alasan lain, selain kau menolak ku karena aku hanya adik bagi mu Kris"**_

"_**Aku menyukai orang lain" jawab Kris mantap.**_

"_**Kau menyukai Tao?" tebak Nana.**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Tapi Kris, Kau baru bertemu dengan Tao. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukainya secepat itu?"**_

"_**Bukan waktu yang menentukan kapan cinta itu akan datang" Jawab Kris pelan.**_

"_**Hiks... aku mohon Kris, lihat aku sebagai seorang wanita. Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi sekedar adik bagi mu" Isak Nana.**_

_**Kris menatap yeoja yang berdiri disebelahnya itu. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Nana yang terurai.**_

"_**Kau yeoja yang baik. Kau pasti menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari ku"**_

"_**Tidak Kris... Aku tidak akan menemukan orang lain selain kau..."**_

"_**Dia lebih mencintai mu daripada aku~ seharusnya kau melihatnya"**_

"_**Aku tidak menyukai nya Kris... Aku hanya menyukai mu" seru Nana membuat beberapa orang disana menatap mereka.**_

"_**Kurasa kau harus mendinginkan pikiran mu. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu ku, aku akan kembali" **_

_**Kris beranjak dari sana tanpa memperdulikan Nana yang terus memanggilnya.**_

**...**

Kris menatap Tao yang tertidur disebelahnya, ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tidur Tao yang begitu damai. Selama perjalanan, Kris sama sekali tidak memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya menatap keluar jendela memperhatikan jalanan yang masih cukup ramai.

"Hyung kita sudah sampai, apa perlu kita bangunkan Tao?" tanya Chen membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

Tao masih tertidur pulas disebelahnya.

"Tidak usah, aku akan membawanya ke kamar. Kalian bawakan saja barang-barangnya" sahut Kris.

Dengan hati-hati Kris menggendong Tao, merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya Tao menggeliat dalam pelukan Kris dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Kris.

"Baru kali ini ku lihat wajah Kris hyung seperti itu" ujar Sehun setelah Kris dan Tao masuk kedalam.

"Kau benar Hun~ kurasa Kris hyung menyukai Tao" tebak Kai.

"Kalau dengan Kris hyung menyukai Tao, kita bisa melihat wajah Kris hyung sering tersenyum aku akan dengan senang hati menjodohkan mereka" sahut Sehun.

"Tapi ku lihat sepertinya Jaehyo juga menyukai Tao~" Kai memasang pose berpikirnya membuat Sehun ingin sekali memukul namja yang menjadi partner crime nya itu.

Bruk...

Chanyeol dengan sengaja menyerahkan barang-barang mereka pada Sehun dan Kai.

"Daripada kalian bergosip seperti ahjuma, lebih baik bawa barang-barang ini kedalam" ujar Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Yah hyung, kenapa harus kami yang membawa semua ini" protes Sehun namun tidak didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Cepatlah masuk, sebelum kalian sakit karena terlalu lama diluar" ujar Suho sambil menepuk bahu keduanya.

"Hyung~ bantu kami" rengek Kai pada Chen.

"Maafkan aku Kai, tapi badan ku pegal sekali karena menyetir tadi" elak Chen lalu menyusul Suho.

"Cih, mereka seenaknya saja" desis Sehun.

Kris membuka pintu kamar Tao dengan pelan. Ia merebahkan Tao diatas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya agar tetap hangat. Sekali lagi Kris memperhatikan Tao yang tengah terlelap, sepertinya ia tidak pernah bosan untuk memperhatikan wajah Tao.

"Selamat tidur Tao~"

Kris mengecup kening Tao sekilas.

"Uhmm... selamat malam Kris ge~" igau Tao yang membuat Kris tersenyum.

**...**

Tao terbangun saat sinar matahari menembus jendela kamarnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya.

"Ugh~ kapan aku berjalan ke kamar? Seingat ku aku tertidur di..."

Pipi Tao mendadak merona saat mengingat posisi ia tidur dalam mobil.

"Kenapa aku tidak menolaknya? Aish~ ini memalukan sekali" gerutunya.

"Sepertinya aku bermimpi Kris menggendong ku dan mencium kening ku~" monolog Tao.

Ia segera menepuk pipinya kasar berharap ingatan itu segera hilang.

"Appo~" ucapnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Tao...? kau sudah bangun?" panggil Sehun dari luar kamar.

"Nde~ aku sudah bangun" jawab Tao.

"Cepatlah mandi lalu sarapan, kita bisa terlambat sekolah" pesan Sehun.

Dengan malas Tao berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**...**

"Kau sakit Tao?" tanya Chen melihat Tao sedikit pucat pagi ini.

"Hanya sedikit pusing hyung~" jawab Tao pelan.

Diujung meja, Kris melirik Tao yang sedang menyantap sarapannya. Apa yang dikatakan Chen memang benar, Tao sedikit pucat pagi ini. Ia merasa aneh saat melihat Tao semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Kris berlari dan menangkap Tao sebelum Tao membentur lantai. Tao pingsan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Suho pada dokter keluarga yang memeriksa Tao.

"Dia hanya demam biasa, aku akan memberinya obat untuk menurunkan panasnya" sahut dokter Choi.

Sehun dan yang lain sudah berangkat sejak tadi, kini hanya ada Suho dan Kris yang menemani Tao.

"Aku harus kembali ke sekolah, apa kau baik-baik saja jika ku tinggal?" tanya Suho setelah dokter Choi keluar dari kamar Tao.

"Pergilah~ aku yang akan menjaga Tao" sahut Kris.

"Jangan paksakan tubuhmu jika kau merasa lelah." Pesan Suho.

Kris mengangguk sekilas.

Sepeninggal Suho, Kris mengecek suhu Tao yang masih sama.

"Ugh~ Umma~" Igau Tao gelisah.

Cklek...

Seorang yeoja paruh baya masuk dengan membawa ember berisi air.

"Kim ahjuma~" ucap Kris pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaan tuan muda?" tanya yeoja yang dipanggil Kris itu.

"Demamnya belum turun. Aku akan menjaga nya disini" sahut Kris.

Yeoja itu dengan telaten mengompres dahi Tao dengan air dingin.

"Baiklah~ kau harus membasahi kainnya setiap satu jam sekali" pesan yeoja itu pada Kris.

Kris membetulkan letak kain kompres yang hampir terjatuh karena Tao sering menggeliat gelisah.

"Umma~ sakit~"

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao yang terasa sangat panas berharap suhu dingin dalam tubuhnya mampu membuat Tao nyaman. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Kris merasakan Tao sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

**...**

"Ck kenapa panda itu harus sakit hari ini? Kenapa bukan besok?" gerutu Baekhyun dengan tumpukan buku ditangannya.

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Tao piket bersama untuk membereskan buku yang ada diperpustakaan. Dengan tinggi Baekhyun yang agak sedikit *ehem* pendek *coret* mungil, tentu saja ia kesusahan jika harus meletakkan buku dirak yang tinggi.

"Ish~ kenapa jam istirahat seperti ini perpustakaan sepi?" Baekhyun sedikit merinding karena perpustakaan besar itu terlihat sepi, hanya ada petugas perpustakaan dan dirinya.

Baekhyun membawa 3 buah buku yang sangat tebal ditangannya. Ia sedikit kesusahan membawa buku itu karena berat dan ia tidak bisa melihat kedepan dengan baik.

Bruk...

"Appo~" rintih Baekhyun merasakan pantatnya beradu dengan lantai yang keras.

"Astaga, kau tidak apa-apa Baek?" suara bas itu terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun dengan sangat merdu.

"Chanyeol saem~" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap namja tinggi yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baek? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa saem~" jawabnya gugup.

"Kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membawakan tumpukan buku milik Baekhyun.

"Hari ini aku piket diperpustakaan" jawab Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang berjalan disebelah Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Kenapa saem tertawa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sibuk tertawa.

"Kau sangat lucu sekali Baek~" ujar Chanyeol dengan gemas mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Ish~ saem jangan membuat rambut ku berantakan, nanti aku tidak tampan lagi~" protes Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Siapa yang mengatakan kau tampan Baekkie~? Kau itu manis bukan tampan"

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar pada pipinya.

"Panggil aku hyung jika tidak ada orang lain, aku merasa sangat tua saat kau memanggil ku saem" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Apa tidak apa-apa sae- hyung?"

"Tentu saja Baek~ Oya, setelah ini apa kau mau makan dikantin bersama ku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tentu saja menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

**...**

"Kau tidak bersama Baekhyun?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang duduk sendiri dibangku kantin.

"Dia sedang piket diperpustakaan dan aku tidak mau membantu nya menata buku-buku tebal itu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk minumannya.

"Kau sendiri tidak bersama Sehun?" Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Sehun sepertinya sedang bersama Luhan" jawab Kai.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ekspresi (O_O) setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kai.

"Se-sehun bersama Luhan hyung?" (O_O)

Kai terkikik melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya Sehun menyukai Luhan?"

"Benarkah~?" seru Kyungsoo membuat beberapa siswa menatap kearah mereka.

"Astaga Soo~ aku tidak tahu kalau kau selucu ini" Kai mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Bagian mana dari diri ku yang kau anggap lucu, tuan Kim?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kai kembali tertawa, ekspresi marah Kyungsoo pun bahkan terlihat sangat lucu dimatanya.

"Kau terlihat seperti pororo jika berekspresi seperti itu" jawab Kai sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang ditatap intens oleh Kai merasa pipinya sedikit menghangat.

"Kau membandingkan ku dengan tokoh anak-anak itu hmm?!" ujar Kyungsoo pura-pura marah.

"Wae? Bukan kah dia sangat lucu sama seperti mu?" sahut Kai.

"Tapi tetap saja pororo itu tokoh anak-anak" protes Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga terlihat seperti anak-anak~"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan sangat dekat, membuat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain agar Kai tidak melihat perubahan warna wajahnya.

"Kyung~" panggil Kai masih tetap menatap Kyungsoo.

"Wa-wae?" gugup Kyungsoo karena jarak Kai dengan nya sangat dekat, ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma Kai yang sangat menyegarkan.

"Kalau aku menyukai mu bagaimana?" tanya Kai tanpa basa-basi.

**...**

Yixing berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia baru ingat jika harus mengumpulkan tugas milik teman-temannya di meja Jung saem. Yixing terkadang merutuki sifat pelupanya yang semakin hari semakin parah, untung saja sampai saat ini ia belum melupakan siapa keluarga aslinya.

"Apa yang akan ku bawakan untuk Tao nanti?" pikir Yixing. Ia berencana menjenguk sepupunya itu yang sakit hari ini.

"Mana mungkin aku membawakannya es krim~ Bibi bisa mencincang ku nanti. Coklat? Apa orang sakit boleh makan coklat? Ah sebaiknya aku tanyakan pada Luhan nanti"

"Sunbae awas ! " teriak seorang anak kelas 1 dari lantai atas. Rupanya ia tidak sengaja menyenggol ember berisi air untuk membersihkan jendela dan Yixing berjalan tepat dibawahnya.

Yixing sudah siap jika baju nya menjadi kotor dan bau karena ia tidak sempat menghindar.

Byurrr...

"Kok kering?" batin Yixing karena tidak merasakan air itu mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Xing?"

"Suho saem...?!" teriak Yixing terkejut.

Guru itu terlihat basah dan bau.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Suho lagi.

Yixing yang masih terkejut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Omo, Suho saem aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja" ucap siswa itu menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali kau harus hati-hati" sahut Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Saem baju nya~" Yixing menunjuk kemeja Suho yang basah dan bau.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengganti kemeja ku"

"Mungkin diruang kesehatan ada kemeja yang pas"

Yixing segera menarik tangan Suho menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Kim saem~ apa kau punya kemeja yang besar...?" seru Yixing begitu memasuki ruang kesehatan.

Tapi didalam tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yixing mencari ke ranjang yang tertutup tirai pun tidak ada guru Kim yang bertugas menjaga ruang kesehatan.

"Apa Kim saem sedang keluar?" batin Yixing.

"Aku akan mencarikan kemeja untuk mu hyung, kau bisa sakit jika terus memakai kemeja basah itu" ujar Yixing sambil membuka satu persatu lemari yang ada disana.

Suho tersenyum saat Yixing memanggilnya 'Hyung' saat mereka hanya berdua saja seperti ini.

"Mungkin ini pas untuk mu hyu-"

Ucapan Yixing terhenti saat melihat Suho yang sudah bertelanjang dada. Kulit putihnya terlihat sangat mempesona, perut rata yang seakan mengundang Yixing untuk menyentuhnya serta dada bidang yang membuat siapa saja akan nyaman jika bersandar padanya.

"-ng"

Yixing otomatis membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak mau tiba-tiba pingsan karena melihat tubuh Suho yang ternyata sangat sexy itu.

"I-ini hyung, pakailah" gugup Yixing sambil menyerahkan sebuah kemeja putih pada Suho.

Suho bisa melihat wajah Yixing yang memerah saat ini.

"Terima kasih Xing~" sahut Suho.

Yixing masih setia memunggungi Suho, namja berdimple itu masih takut untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Berbaliklah, aku sudah selesai memakai kemejanya" ujar Suho.

"Ka-kau tidak membohongi ku hyung?" tanya Yixing curiga.

Suho tertawa. "Untuk apa aku membohongi mu? Lagipula bukankah kita sama-sama namja, kenapa kau malu melihat ku hanya bertelanjang dada seperti itu?"

Yixing merutuki dirinya. Benar juga, ia dan Suho sama-sama namja untuk apa ia sampai merona hanya karena melihat tubuh bagian atas Suho yang terekspos.

"Aku iri pada mu hyung~" gumam Yixing.

"Mwo? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" ujar Suho merasa Yixing mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku iri pada mu~ kita sama-sama namja, tapi kenapa tubuh ku tidak sebagus milik mu?" Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya.

Suho tercengang melihat aksi Yixing yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Ia segera membuang pikirannya yang terlalu jauh, terlebih mereka hanya berdua diruang kesehatan.

"Aku ingin punya tubuh bagus seperti mu hyung, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan perut rata dan dada bidang seperti mu?" tanya Yixing semangat.

Suho mendadak gugup karena Yixing mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak cocok bertubuh seperti ku Xing~" sahut Suho setelah berhasil menetralkan detak jantung nya.

"Wae? Aku akan berlatih dengan keras supaya mendapatkan tubuh seperti mu hyung~"

"Wajah cantik mu itu tidak cocok dengan tubuh atletis Zhang Yixing~" ucap Suho.

Yixing terdiam. Sepertinya ia sedang mencerna perkataan Suho tadi.

Cantik? Suho bilang ia cantik? Entah ia harus kesal atau senang karena Suho menganggapnya cantik.

**...**

Tao mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap langit langit kamarnya. Sepertinya ia baru ingat kalau tadi pagi ia sempat pingsan saat sedang sarapan. Tao merasa ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Kris...?" ucap Tao saat melihat Kris yang tertidur ditepi ranjangnya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

Kris membuka matanya saat ia mendengar Tao memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Bagaimana demam mu?" tanya Kris bertubi-tubi.

"Se-sepertinya sudah lebih baik" jawab Tao.

Kris menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Tao untuk mengecek suhu tubuh namja itu. Tao yang tidak menyangka Kris akan melakukan skinship seperti tadi hanya terdiam.

"Masih sedikit panas, tapi jauh lebih baik dari tadi pagi. Ah~ kau harus meminum obat mu, tunggu disini akan ku ambilkan bubur"

Kris langsung keluar kamar, meninggalkan Tao yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Kris.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Tao.

Tak lama kemudian Kris muncul dengan nampan ditangannya. Namja tampan itu membawa semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat dan segelas air putih.

"Kau harus mengisi perutmu sebelum kau makan obat" ujar Kris.

"Kau tidak menyuapi ku?" tanya Tao karena Kris menyodorkan mangkuk bubur itu.

"Apa aku harus menyuapi mu?" tanya Kris balik.

"Aku sedang sakit Kris, seharusnya kau menyuapi ku" protes Tao.

Kris mendengus kesal namun akhirnya ia menyuapi Tao.

"Bisakah kau dingin kan dulu buburnya sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut ku? Rasanya lidah ku seperti terbakar" protes Tao lagi.

Kali ini Kris meniup terlebih dulu bubur yang ada disendok, ia tak mau mendapat omelan dari Tao lagi. Tao hampir menghabiskan separuh buburnya.

"Aku kenyang~" tolak Tao saat Kris akan memberikannya sesendok bubur untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau harus menghabiskan bubur ini Tao~ perut mu kosong sejak tadi" bujuk Kris.

Tao menggeleng. "Mulut ku rasanya pahit sekali, aku tidak mau memakan nya"

"Ayolah jangan manja, ini hanya tinggal beberapa sendok lagi"

Kali ini Kris merasa ia seperti seorang ayah yang sedang membujuk anaknya untuk mengabiskan makanannya.

"Tidak mau! Kau saja yang habiskan bubur itu" seru Tao.

Kris menyeringai. Ia mengambil sesendok bubur lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Namun ia tidak segera menelan bubur itu, Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Tao.

"Ma-mau apa kau...?" Tao panik karena Kris semakin mendekatinya.

"Me-menjauh dari ku... Hmmphh..."

Ucapan Tao terpotong karena Kris menciumnya, tak hanya itu namja itu menggigit bibir bawah Tao. Saat mulut Tao terbuka, Kris segera mendorong bubur dalam mulutnya kedalam mulut Tao menggunakan lidahnya.

"Mpphh..."

Tao berusaha mengeluarkan lidah Kris yang terus saja masuk kedalam mulutnya, sedangkan Kris kembali menyeringai merasa Tao membalas ciumannya. Tao meremas bagian depan kaos Kris dan mulai terbawa ciuman Kris.

"Ngghh..." Lenguh Tao karena Kris semakin menghisap bibirnya.

Jika tidak melihat Tao yang kehabisan oksigen, mungkin Kris tidak akan sudi mengakhiri ciuman ini. Ia memperhatikan Tao yang tengah mengambil napas, bibirnya membengkak dan sedikit keringat keluar di keningnya.

"Baiklah, itu suapan terakhir mu. Sekarang kau minum obatnya lalu kembali tidur" perintah Kris.

Tao melotot pada Kris yang seenaknya kembali menciumnya.

"Ada apa? Apa perlu aku juga meminumkan obatnya dengan cara tadi?" goda Kris.

Dan Tao langsung melempari Kris dengan semua boneka yang ada di atas ranjangnya. Setelah memastikan Tao sudah meminum obatnya, Kris mengambil selimut yang lebih tebal untuk Tao.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai 2 selimut?" tanya Tao heran.

"Agar kau cepat berkeringat dan demam mu cepat sembuh" jelas Kris.

"Tapi ini sangat menyesakkan~" ucap Tao menatap 2 selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya ada cara lain agar kau cepat berkeringat" sahut Kris sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Apa itu?!"

"Berciuman seperti tadi~" bisik Kris pelan.

Tao langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Pergi kau ahjushi mesum" usir Tao.

Kris tertawa. "Bukan kah kau juga membalas ciuman ku tadi?"

Tao menyibakkan selimutnya dengan kasar lalu menatap Kris tajam.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan lidah mu..! aku tidak membalas ciuman mu Kris..!"

Kris membetulkan letak selimut Tao yang sempat berantakan.

"Baiklah...Baiklah... sekarang kau istirahat agar demam mu cepat turun. Sebentar lagi mungkin mereka akan pulang sekolah"

Tao memperhatikan Kris yang sibuk membereskan mangkuk bekas buburnya.

"Kris..." panggil Tao sebelum Kris keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Kris.

"Te-terima kasih sudah menemani ku" sahut Tao dengan wajah merah.

**...**

"Sepertinya kau pengawal kesayangan appa~" ucap seorang yeoja cantik pada Jaehyo.

"Sohee?"

Yeoja bernama Ahn Sohee itu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Jaehyo. Saat ini mereka berada dihalaman belakang kediaman Ahn.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat mu masuk kedalam ruangan appa, itu berarti kau pengawal kesayangan appa. Apa aku benar?" tanya Sohee.

Jaehyo tersenyum sekilas. "Kau benar~ aku adalah pengawal kesayangan appa mu"

"Karena kau lebih tua dari ku, apa aku boleh memanggil mu oppa?" tanya Sohee sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja" jawab Jaehyo.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah menteri Ahn.

"Appa~"

Sohee langsung menghambur kepelukan appanya.

"Aku hanya sedang berbincang dengan Jae- oppa~" jawab Sohee manja.

Sayang sekali yeoja manis itu tidak tahu kalau namja yang berstatus sebagai appa nya itu merupakan orang yang sangat picik. Namja itu bahkan mengenalkan Jaehyo sebagai pengawal nya bukan sebagai anak nya sendiri.

"Masuklah kedalam, kau bisa sakit jika berada diluar terus" ucap menteri Ahn sambil membelai lembut rambut putrinya.

"Baik appa~ sampai jumpa Jae- oppa" ucap Sohee sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas yang ku berikan pada mu?" tanya menteri Ahn setelah memastikan Sohee sudah menjauh.

"Ma-maafkan aku, hari ini Tao tidak masuk sekolah" jawab Jaehyo pelan.

Menteri Ahn hampir saja memukul wajah Jaehyo, ia sangat tidak suka dengan kegagalan.

"Pastikan rencana yang datang kau berhasil, aku tidak mau mendengar kegagalan untuk kedua kalinya" ujar menteri Ahn lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaehyo.

Jaehyo meremas rambutnya kasar, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Haruskah dia menuruti semua perkataan menteri Ahn yang selama ini membiayai semua kebutuhannya meskipun ia tidak mengakui Jaehyo sebagai darah dagingnya sendiri. Disisi lain Jaehyo mulai tertarik dengan Tao, namja yang langsung mencuri perhatiannya sejak ia pertama kali melihat foto Tao yang berikan menteri Ahn padanya.

"_**Kau akan satu sekolah dengan nya, awasi semua aktivitasnya dan laporkan padaku"**_

Ucap menteri Ahn waktu itu sambil memberikan foto Tao yang sedang bersama teman-temannya.

Jaehyo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan dengan cepat.

**...**

_Drrtt...Drrttt..._

Ponsel Tao yang berada dimeja nakas bergetar pelan, Chen yang saat itu sedang mengganti kain kompres untuk Tao tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah pesan masuk.

**From: Jaehyo hyung**

**Tao, maafkan aku. Untuk sementara ini bisakah kau tidak jauh-jauh dari para pengawal mu? Sepertinya appa ku sedang merencanakan sesuatu lagi. Ku dengar kau sakit hari ini, semoga kau cepat sembuh. Aku akan menagih janji mu untuk makan bersama dikantin.**

**Cepat sembuh panda~ Aku merindukan mu.**

Chen segera berlari menuju ruang tamu tempat mereka semua berkumpul.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Tao?" tanya Sehun.

"Tao baik-baik saja, tapi kalian harus membaca ini" ujar Chen sambil menyerahkan ponsel Tao.

Mereka semua membaca pesan dari Jaehyo dengan seksama.

"Benarkan apa yang ku simpulkan kemarin" seru Kai.

"Memangnya kau menyimpulkan apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran, karena tumben sekali Kai menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan benar.

"Kalau Jaehyo memang menyukai Tao" jawab Kai.

"Aku bersumpah akan mencincang daging mu dan memberikannya pada anjing penjaga, Kai" geram Chen kesal.

"Jadi kita bisa simpulkan kalau Jaehyo benar-benar membantu kita" ujar Suho yang tak mau Chen dan Kai berdebat lebih lama.

"Tapi tetap saja kita harus waspada terhadapnya" tambah Sehun yang diangguki Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris yang baru muncul.

"Hyung baca ini" Sehun menyerahkan ponsel Tao.

Wajah Kris berubah menjadi tegang setelah membaca pesan dari Jaehyo. Ia langsung menghapus pesan dari Jaehyo.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mendekatinya" ucap Kris dalam hati.

Tbc-

/glundungan/

Huwaaa~ maafkan saya~

Ternyata chapter kemaren ada yang aneh TT^TT

Thanks buat Couphie yang udah ngasih tau letak keanehan chapter kemaren /bow/ /kisseu/

Semoga chapter ini gak ada keanehan lagi ._.

Yang minta rate nya dinaikin tunggu aja yah #Uhuk tapi gak janji juga ._. kalo scene M maaf belom bisa buatnya TT^TT

Big thanks to:

Xyln | Maple fujoshi2309 | SimbaRella | mirarose86 | FanFan Panda | fanoy5 | fallforhaehyuk | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | rossadilla17 | HUANGYUE | LVenge | Haru3173 | junghyema | ayp | AmeChan95 | Re-Panda68 | sycarp | krispandataozi | HyuieYunnie | krisTaoPanda01 | marsya and panda | Guest | Zaireen oksismi | pembaca | olla bella | AulChan12 | Hyunnie KTHS | BaekyeolSekai | Peach Prince | BooJejung Kim | TaoziFanfan | Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid | fitripratyy | SER | rannie wu | peachpetals | insoo | ariviavina6 | Couphie | Christal Alice | Oktavian | Salshabillasept |

Review lagi yah ^^ /ngilang bareng Jaehyo/


	8. Chapter 8

**Protect The Panda**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk cari sendiri aja -_-**

**Cast: Kris (24 tahun) Tao (17 tahun)**

** Suho (23 tahun) Yixing (18 tahun)**

** Chanyeol (22 tahun) Baekhyun (17 tahun)**

** Kai (20 tahun) Kyungsoo (17 tahun)**

** Sehun (20 tahun) Luhan (18 tahun)**

** Chen (22 tahun) Xiumin(18 tahun)**

** Jaehyo (Block B) (18 Tahun)**

** Nana (After School) (24 Tahun)**

**Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Huang Zi Tao? Anak tunggal dari pasangan Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul yang menjabat sebagai menteri yang paling berpengaruh di Korea. Namun kehidupan Zi Tao tidak semulus yang kita bayangkan, berulang kali ia hampir menjadi korban penculikan oleh saingan kedua orang tuanya. Untuk menjamin keselamatan anaknya, Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa 6 orang bodyguard sekaligus untuk putra semata wayangnya.**

**Ps: Yixing disini nggak ada hemofilia.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

Tao bersikeras untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sungguh merasakan bosan karena seharian hanya berada didalam kamar.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar kamar hyung, bukan pergi ke luar kota" bujuk Tao pada Suho yang tetap tidak mengijinkan Tao keluar dari kamarnya.

"Demam mu baru saja turun Tao~ sebaiknya kau tetap dikamar dan beristirahat" ucap Suho tegas.

"Aku bosan hyung~ aku janji jika merasa pusing lagi, aku akan segera tidur. Jadi bolehkah aku keluar kamar? Hanya menonton Tv saja, aku janji"

Tao menatap Suho seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut. Suho mendengus pelan, sepertinya Tao berhasil membujuk Suho agar mengijinkannya keluar.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum pukul 10 kau sudah harus tidur. Kami tidak mau melihat mu pingsan seperti tadi" ucap Suho akhirnya.

"Yey~ terima kasih hyung" Tao langsung memeluk Suho.

**...**

"Tao? Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Chen melihat Tao baru saja turun dari lantai 2.

"Sudah lebih baik hyung, aku bosan sekali di kamar" jawab Tao.

Chen memeriksa suhu badan Tao.

"Sudah lumayan, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Aku akan bawakan makanan untuk mu"

"Gomawo hyung"

Tao melihat Sehun dan Kai yang sedang heboh memainkan PSP ditangan mereka. Chanyeol sedang membaca buku, seolah tidak terganggu dengan teriakan Sehun dan Kai. Hanya Kris yang tidak bersama mereka.

"Tao?" Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan Tao.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, jika itu yang ingin kalian dengar" ujar Tao sebelum mereka menanyakan hal sama yang ditanyakan Chen tadi.

"Syukurlah. Kami sempat panik karena kau tiba-tiba pingsan" sahut Kai.

"Maaf aku merepotkan kalian" jawab Tao pelan.

"Jangan merasa sungkan, saat orang tua mu tidak disini maka kau adalah tanggung jawab kami sepenuhnya" tambah Sehun.

"Tao, umma mu menelpon" ujar Suho sambil menyerahkan ponsel milik Tao.

"Yeoboseyo, umma?"

"_**Panda, kau sakit? bagaimana keadaan mu? Sudah lebih baik? Kenapa kau sampai sakit? mianhe, appa dan umma tidak bisa bersama mu"**_ cerocos Heechul.

"Umma~ aku hanya demam bukan hamil, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir. Dan sekarang sudah lebih baik, dokter Choi sudah memberiku obat. Kalian dimana sekarang?"

"_**Syukurlah~ kau harus meminum obatnya tepat waktu dan cepat tidur, kami tidak ingin mendengar kabar kau sakit sampai pingsan. Kami berdua sedang berada di China. Ah~ ini appa mu ingin bicara"**_

"_**Baby bagaimana keadaan mu?" **_ suara Hangeng terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja appa, hanya demam kecil." Jawab Tao tidak mau membuat kedua orang tua nya terlalu khawatir.

"_**Kami sempat panik saat Kris menghubungi kami dan mengatakan kau pingsan karena demam"**_

"Maaf appa~ sudah membuat kalian khawatir" ucap Tao pelan.

"_**Appa senang kalau kau sudah lebih baik, mungkin beberapa hari lagi kami akan pulang. Kau ingin minta apa sebagai oleh-oleh?"**_

Sebelum Tao menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng, dikejauhan Heechul sudah berteriak kencang.

"_**Kami tidak akan membawakan mu anak panda yang asli !"**_

"_**Kau dengar itu?" **_ kekeh Hangeng.

"Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas appa~"

"_**Jadi...?"**_

"Terserah appa saja akan membawakan ku apa, yang jelas aku tidak mau adik sebagai oleh-oleh" sahut Tao.

Di China Hangeng tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Tao.

"_**Baiklah akan appa carikan oleh-oleh yang pasti kau suka nanti. Sekarang istirahatlah, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Kami menyayangi mu, baby~"**_

"Aku menyayangi kalian juga~"

Tao lalu meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Rupanya Chen sudah datang dengan semangkuk salad buah dan beberapa cemilan untuk mereka semua.

"Apa kau mau ikut menonton film bersama kami, Tao?" tanya Suho.

"Film? Kalian ingin menonton film apa?"

"Sehun meminjam film horor dan kami berencana menontonnya malam ini" jawab Suho.

Tao menelan ludahnya kasar. Dari semua genre film, ia paling benci film horor atau lebih tepatnya ia takut menonton film horor.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau ingin tidur lebih awal?" tanya Suho lagi.

"A-aku ikut menonton film saja"

Tao sudah siap dengan boneka pandanya, jaga-jaga jika hantu nya muncul ia hanya perlu menutup matanya dan memeluk boneka panda besarnya.

Semua sudah siap ditempat duduk masing-masing, Tao lebih memilih duduk diantara Chen dan Chanyeol ia tidak mau mengambil resiko duduk dipinggir. Sepanjang pemutaran film Tao terus saja menutup wajahnya dengan boneka, sesekali ia mengintip memastikan apakah hantu nya sudah tidak nampak lagi.

2 jam yang paling menyeramkan dalam hidup Tao. Sudah hampir pukul 10 malam dan itu artinya ia harus tidur sesuai janjinya pada Suho. Menonton dengan suasana tegang seperti tadi, rupanya membuat Tao kehausan sebelum pergi tidur ia berniat meminum segelas susu. Untung saja dapur rumahnya lumayan dekat dengan ruangan ia menonton film bersama semuanya.

Tao membuka kulkas dan mengambil kotak susu yang selalu tersedia disana. Ia mencari gelas untuk menuangkan susu.

JDER

Pats...

Bersamaan dengan kilat yang menyambar semuanya menjadi gelap. Rupanya listrik padam. Tao gemetaran di tempatnya berdiri, semuanya gelap dan sepertinya hujan mulai turun.

"Hy-hyung~" cicit Tao pelan karena ketakutan.

Bayangan film yang ia tonton tadi kembali menghantui. Saat hantu itu tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela dengan tubuh pucat dan basah karena hujan.

"Hyung !" teriak Tao ketakutan.

"Tunggu sebentar Tao, kami sedang mencari senter" suara teriakan Chanyeol terdengar membahana.

Srek...

Tao semakin ketakutan, ia berjalan mundur sampai punggungnya menempel dengan dinding. Tangannya gemetaran dan keringat dingin mulai keluar. Sama-samar ia melihat seseorang berjalan memasuki dapur tempatnya berdiri. Sosok itu semakin mendekati Tao yang tengah ketakutan.

"Tao..." panggilnya lembut.

"Kris..?"

Kris merasakan Tao memeluknya dengan tubuh gemetaran.

JDER..

Tao tersentak dalam pelukan Kris dan semakin erat memeluk namja tinggi itu.

"Jangan takut..." Kris mengelus rambut Tao dengan lembut.

"A-aku benci petir" ucap Tao gemetaran.

"Tao?" panggil Suho dengan senter ditangannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja" jawab Kris seolah mengerti arti tatapan Suho.

Suho memberikan satu senter pada Kris dan meninggalkan keduanya dengan posisi Tao masih memeluk Kris erat.

"Sudah malam, kau harus segera tidur" ucap Kris menenangkan Tao.

"Ka-kau harus menemani ku. A-aku tidak mau tidur sendirian" jawab Tao.

"Baiklah"

Kris menuntun Tao berjalan menuju kamar. Sepanjang jalan Tao tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris. Rupanya dikamar Tao sudah terdapat lilin yang menyala, meskipun tidak membuat ruangan besar itu terlihat terang. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada gelap gulita.

"Tidurlah, aku akan tidur disofa" ujar Kris sambil menyelimuti Tao.

Paginya Tao terbangun dan mendapati Kris tengah tertidur disebelahnya. Wajahnya merona dengan sempurna saat mengingat semalam ia sendiri yang menyuruh Kris agar tidur diranjangnya. Bahkan Tao menggenggam lengan Kris dengan erat, seolah Kris akan pergi jika ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Tampan~" puji Tao saat memperhatikan wajah Kris yang tertidur.

Merasa ada pergerakan disampingnya, Kris membuka matanya. Tao otomatis mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidur mu?" tanya Kris dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Te-terima kasih sudah menemani ku" gugup Tao.

Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban Tao.

**...**

"Panda~" Teriak Baekhyun semangat saat melihat Tao keluar dari mobilnya bersama Kris.

Namja bereyeliner segera berlari dan menubruk Tao, untung saja Tao sudah mengantisipasi kedatangan Baekhyun yang memang selalu heboh itu.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku merindukan mu, panda~?" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan berlebihan Baek, aku hanya sakit satu hari bukan pergi wajib militer 2 tahun" Sahut Tao enggan.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang lebih tenang daripada Baekhyun.

"Yah sebenarnya aku belum boleh masuk sekolah~ tapi sangat membosankan hanya ditempat tidur seharian" Jawab Tao.

"Karena kau sudah masuk sekolah, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan dikantin?" Seru Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao.

"Maaf Baek, tapi sepertinya lebih baik kalian menemani Tao ke kelas" Ujar Kris tegas.

Baekhyun sudah siap jika Tao dan Kris akan berdebat lagi. Namun ajaib, Tao menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita kelas" ucapnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan heran.

Sesampainya dikelas, Baekhyun segera memberondong Tao dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh.

"Kau tidak bertengkar dengan Kris? Apa sakit sehari membuat otak mu sedikit bergeser?"

"Jadi kau ingin melihat ku bertengkar dengan nya?"

"Tidak juga~ hanya saja kau terlihat lain saat menuruti perintah Kris. Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?"

Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya membuat Tao ingin sekali memukul namja cerewet itu dengan kamus.

"Tidak ada. Dia sudah menjaga ku saat sakit, anggap saja itu balas budi ku" jawab Tao.

Baekhyun terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Tao.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu mengatakan seolah kau tidak puas dengan jawaban ku?" tanya Tao.

"Ku kira terjadi sesuatu pada kalian. Mungkin Kris akan mencium mu agar kau cepat sembuh, atau kalian tidur bersama berbagi ranjang" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kecewa.

Mata Tao membulat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi ternyata itu semua tidak terjadi. Haah... " Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

"Apa dia bisa meramal?" batin Tao sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi~" sapa Sehun yang baru datang bersama Kai.

"Pagi Hun" balas Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi Soo~" sapa Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Pa-pagi Kai" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun menatap curiga kedua orang didepannya.

"Kyung..? kau menyukai Kai?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata besarnya.

"Kalau Kyungsoo menyukai ku, apa yang akan kau lakukan Baek?" tantang Kai.

"Tidak ada. Itu artinya aku harus cepat-cepat mendapatkan Chanyeol saem" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

Tao dan Sehun memutar bola mata mereka malas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih dalam ekspresi kagetnya.

**...**

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Jaehyo saat mereka sedang makan dikantin.

Tao menepati janjinya untuk makan bersama Jaehyo dikantin.

"Sudah lebih baik hyung" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Aku sempat khawatir saat mendengar mu tidak masuk sekolah, ku kira appa ku melakukan sesuatu terhadap mu" ujar Jaehyo sambil memperhatikan Tao.

"Kau terlalu khawatir pada ku hyung, lagipula ada mereka yang selalu menjaga ku" ujar Tao.

"Tapi tetap saja aku sangat khawatir pada mu Tao~ Terlebih saat appa ku mengatakan akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat kedua orang tua mu turun dari jabatan mereka"

"Appa dan umma ku orang yang sangat berpendirian keras, mereka tidak akan menyerah jika mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaan mereka"

"Aku tahu itu, aku sangat menghormati kedua orang tua mu. Tapi appa ku juga keras kepala, apa yang ia inginkan harus ia dapatkan sekalipun menggunakan cara kotor"

"Aku yakin suatu saat appa mu akan berubah hyung, semua manusia memiliki sisi buruk dan baik. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sisi baik appa mu keluar untuk menggantikan sisi buruknya" ucap Tao terdengar dewasa.

"Tak kusangka aku mendapatkan ceramah dari namja manis seperti mu, Tao" puji Jaehyo.

Tao tertawa. "Jangan berlebihan hyung~"

"Kau semakin menggemaskan saat tertawa seperti itu, Tao"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ish~ aku tidak manis hyung. Aku itu tampan"

Kali ini giliran Jaehyo yang tertawa.

"Kau lebih banyak manis nya daripada tampan nya, Tao~"

"Kau menyebalkan hyung~" ujar Tao kesal.

"Teruslah tersenyum seperti ini Tao~" batin Jaehyo.

**...**

"Apa kau bisa rekomendasikan pada ku kegiatan klub yang tidak membosankan?"

"Sehun..?!" teriak Luhan karena Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuat ku terkejut?" gerutu Luhan kesal.

"Haha... Maafkan aku, tapi kau terlihat serius sekali membaca pengumuman" ujar Sehun.

"Kau ingin ikut kegiatan klub?" tanya Luhan yang kembali membaca beberapa pengumuman yang terpasang.

"Bukan kah siswa kelas 1 memang diharuskan ikut kegiatan?"

"Ah, kau benar. Lalu apa kau sudah melihat klub apa saja yang ada disekolah ini?"

"Baru beberapa, kau sendiri masuk klub mana?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Aku masuk klub paduan suara dan klub dance" jawab Luhan.

"Waow~ pasti kau memiliki suara yang indah dan tubuh yang lentur?" puji Sehun kagum.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pujian Sehun untuknya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memastikan akan masuk klub mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan mendaftar klub dance. Dimana aku bisa mendaftar?"

"Apa kau sengaja masuk klub dance, setelah mengetahui ada aku disana?" Luhan melirik Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai. "Mungkin itu salah satunya"

Luhan memukul pelan lengan Sehun. "Kau bisa mendaftarkan diri mu pada Yixing, dia ketua klub dance"

"Apa kau mau mengantar ku ke tempatnya?"

"Karena aku sunbae yang baik, maka aku akan mengantar mu ke kelas Yixing" ujar Luhan.

"Oh terima kasih sunbae yang baik, sebagai balasannya aku akan mentraktir mu bubble tea sepulang sekolah dan tidak ada penolakan"

"Apa kau sedang berusaha untuk menggoda ku, Oh Sehun?"

"Jika kau merasa tergoda itu artinya aku berhasil" jawab Sehun.

"Akan ku adukan pada Tao nanti kalau salah seorang bodyguard nya senang menggoda sepupunya sendiri" ujar Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama.

"Kau pendek sekali Lu~ mungkin kau harus banyak minum susu"

"Yah! Kau saja terlalu tinggi" protes Luhan tidak terima.

**...**

"Kurasa kau memang memiliki maksud lain terhadap Tao" ucap Kris saat berpapasan dengan Jaehyo dilorong sekolah.

"Waow~ aku tidak menduga kau mengetahuinya secepat ini" sahut Jaehyo enteng.

Kris berusaha mengendalikan emosi nya.

"Jika kau berniat main-main dengan kami, maka kau salah orang" ancam Kris pelan.

"Tenang saja sonsaengnim, aku tidak akan main-main dengan kalian. Aku hanya ada urusan dengan Tao"

Kris menarik kerah kemeja Jaehyo.

"Katakan apa mau mu sebenarnya" ujar Kris penuh emosi.

Jaehyo melepaskan tangan Kris yang mencengkram kerahnya.

"Jangan gunakan kekerasan disini saem~ Urusan ku dengan Tao, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian"

"Tao sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kami itu artinya semua yang berurusan dengan Tao maka akan menjadi urusan kami"

"Jadi begitu? Apa termasuk urusan cinta?" tantang Jaehyo.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku menyukai Tao. Tidak akan ku biarkan seseorang menyakitinya termasuk appa ku, aku akan melindungi Tao dengan cara ku sendiri" jawab Jaehyo.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya kencang. Ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak memukul namja yang berada didepannya ini.

"Dan sepertinya kalian tidak berhak mencampuri urusan yang satu ini" bisik Jaehyo lalu meninggalkan Kris.

"Brengsek ! "

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kris?" tanya Suho yang kebetulan melihat Kris berdiri dikoridor.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya dingin.

**...**

"Jae- hyung" teriak Tao lantang.

Jaehyo segera menghampiri Tao yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Menunggu Kris saem?" ujar Jaehyo.

Tao mengangguk. "Para guru sedang mengadakan rapat dan Kris harus menghadiri nya"

"Kris? Kau selalu memanggil nama nya seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan bagi ku" sahut Tao.

Dari kejauhan Kris menatap Tao dan Jaehyo yang sedang tertawa bersama. Mata tajam nya terlihat penuh kemarahan.

"Kuharap kau fokus pada rapat ini, Kris" bisik Suho mengetahui Kris tidak fokus pada rapat hari ini.

Kris tidak mengindahkan perkataan Suho, ia terus saja menatap Tao dan Jaehyo dari dalam ruangan rapat. Mata Kris menatap sesuatu yang janggal, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang dan ugal-ugalan. Ia melihat posisi Tao yang berada dibagian luar gerbang sekolah dan memprediksi arah datangnya mobil itu.

"Shit !" umpat Kris lalu pergi keluar ruangan rapat.

"Hey Kris ada apa?" teriak Suho.

Ckit...

Brak...

Pandangan Tao terasa kosong. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang berbincang dengan Jaehyo lalu tiba-tiba Jaehyo menarik tangannya dan kemudian sebuah mobil menabrak tembok tempat Tao berada tadi.

"Tao? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaehyo mengguncangkan tubuh Tao.

"Tao !" teriak Kris dari kejauhan.

Mobil yang hampir menabrak Tao segera pergi.

Kris datang dan menarik Tao dari Jaehyo.

"Apa kau terluka? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris panik.

"Kris..." ucap pelan dengan pandangan kosong.

Grep...

Kris segera memeluk Tao, ia tahu Tao sedang syok saat ini. Beberapa guru dan siswa yang masih disekolah segera berkumpul setelah mendengar suara hantaman tadi.

"Kita pulang"

Kris segera membawa Tao yang masih syok masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku serahkan pada kalian" bisik Kris pada Chanyeol dan Suho.

**...**

Bugh...

Punggung Jaehyo membentur dinding dengan keras setelah salah seorang bodyguard menteri Ahn memukul wajahnya. Darah segar terlihat keluar dari sudut bibir namja itu.

"Apa sekarang kau akan berkhianat hah?!" teriak menteri Ahn emosi.

Jaehyo hanya terdiam dan menatap menteri Ahn.

Plak...

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Jaehyo.

"Katakan pada ku anak brengsek ! apa kau berniat mengkhianati appa mu ini hah?!"

"Ti-tidak" jawab Jaehyo terbata.

"Anak buah ku melihat kau sengaja menyelamatkan si Huang itu tadi siang, apa itu benar hm?"

"Me-mereka justru akan curiga jika aku tidak menyelamatkannya"

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya menteri Ahn.

"Jika Tao tertabrak mereka akan mencurigai ku yang sedang bersama nya namun tidak menolong nya sama sekali"

"Ha...Ha...Ha..."

Menteri Ahn tertawa sangat kencang, ia lalu mengusap pipi Jaehyo yang sedikit membiru akibat pukulan anak buah nya.

"Kau memang pintar Jae~ aku bangga pada mu. Tapi jika ternyata kau memang berniat untuk mengkhianati ku maka kau akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti perempuan murahan itu" ucap menteri Ahn sinis.

"Ada apa?" tanya menteri Ahn saat melihat Jaehyo menatap nya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ah~ kau pasti berpikir ibu mu mati karena sakit bukan? Apa kau tahu kalau aku yang membuat nya sakit? Aku menyuruhnya untuk meminum obat yang membuat kesehatannya semakin melemah setiap hari dan akhirnya dia...mati" bisik menteri Ahn.

Kilatan emosi terlihat pada mata Jaehyo. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang menjadi appa kandungnya ini tega membunuh umma nya. Ia bahkan mengatakannya seolah ia hanya membunuh seekor serangga.

"Jangan sekalipun membantah atau mengkhianati ku, jika kau tidak mau nyawa mu berakhir sia-sia" ucap menteri Ahn lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaehyo.

Bugh...

"Argh !"

Jaehyo memukuli dinding dengan emosi, ia tidak perduli dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari tangannya.

**...**

"Apa kalian sudah menyelidiki kejadian tadi?" tanya Kris saat berkumpul dengan yang lainnya dikamar Suho.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan rekaman CCTV dari gerbang sekolah, sepertinya itu hanya pengemudi yang sedang mabuk" jawab Sehun dengan sebuah laptop ditangannya.

"Tetap selidiki. Mungkin saja pengemudi itu suruhan menteri Ahn" perintah Kris tegas.

"Ku dengar tadi Jaehyo menyelamatkan Tao, apa itu benar hyung?" tanya Chen.

"Itu benar. Tepat sebelum mobil itu menabrak Tao, Jaehyo menarik tangan Tao untuk menyelamatkannya" jawab Suho yang melihat kejadian tadi siang.

"Apa itu artinya kita bisa menaruh harapan pada nya? Maksud mu kita bisa meminta bantuannya untuk menyelidiki semua kegiatan menteri Ahn?" ujar Kai.

"Tidak" sahut Kris tegas.

"Kita tidak boleh lengah hanya karena ia menyelamatkan Tao, mungkin saja ia sengaja melakukan itu agar kita tidak menaruh kecurigaan lagi terhadapnya" tambah Kris.

"Apa Tao baik-baik saja? Sejak pulang tadi ia belum keluar kamar" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ada Yixing dan Baekhyun yang bersama nya, kita tidak perlu khawatir" balas Suho.

**...**

"Ck... aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran orang yang hampir menabrak mu tadi. Apa ia sudah gila? Mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi dikawasan sekolah seperti itu sangat berbahaya. Untung saja Jae- hyung sempat menolong mu, jika tidak mungkin aku akan menjenguk mu dirumah sakit" cerocos Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau ingin menghiburku atau ingin menambah beban pikiran ku?" ucap Tao sinis.

"Maafkan aku panda~ hanya saja aku kesal dengan orang itu" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang terluka Tao?" tanya Yixing.

"Tida hyung. Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak terluka sama sekali"

Yixing sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama selama beberapa kali. Sepupu Tao yang satu ini memang sangat overprotektif pada Tao.

"Aku khawatir jika kau sampai terluka, saat kau sakit pun aku takut jika kau sakit parah" ujar Yixing.

"Yixing hyung, kau terlihat mirip seorang umma yang mengkhawatirkan anak gadis nya" ucap Baekhyun enteng.

Bugh...

Yixing memukul Baekhyun dengan guling yang sedari tadi ia peluk.

"Hyung, kenapa memukul ku? " protes Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Aku namja kenapa kau menyebutku seperti seorang umma huh?!" sahut Yixing bersiap memukulkan guling pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti seorang umma, hyung" bela Baekhyun.

Brak...

Pintu kamar Tao terbuka dengan kasar. Tao, Yixing dan Baekhyun sempat terlonjak kegat dibuatnya.

"Tao~ Kau baik-baik saja? Ku dengar mereka sampai hampir menabrak mu?"

Luhan langsung menerjang Tao dan memeluknya erat.

"Lu- kau menyakiti Tao" ucap Yixing melihat Tao sedikit kesusahan bernapas akibat pelukan Luhan.

"Oh maaf" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sehun memberitahu ku semua kejadian tadi siang. Kau yakin kau tidak terluka? Bagaimana dengan mobil yang hampir menabrak mu? Apa mereka berhasil menangkapnya?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berlebihan seperti ini? Aku masih utuh sampai sekarang" sahut Tao kesal.

"Bagaimana tidak khwatir? Kau sepupu kesayangan kami, kalau ada apa-apa dengan mu kami akan merasa bersalah karena tidak menjaga mu dengan baik" kata Luhan yang diangguki oleh Yixing.

"Aku bersyukur semua sepupu ku lebih normal" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu khawatir, ada mereka yang menjaga ku" ucap Tao coba meyakinkan Luhan dan Yixing.

"Nah, karena kau sudah tidak terlalu syok lagi bisakah kau ambilkan cemilan untuk kami? Kami sangat lapar" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau saja yang lapar, bukan kami" sindir Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum bodoh.

"Tunggu disini akan ku ambilkan beberapa snack" ujar Tao.

Tao mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap dari dalam kamar Suho. Tadi nya ia tidak ingin menguping pembicaraan itu, namum karena ia mendengar seseorang menyebut nama nya, mau tak mau Tao penasaran.

"Kalian harus mengawasi Tao selama disekolah, jangan biarkan ia berjalan sendiri tanpa salah satu dari kalian" Ini suara Kris.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengawasi Jaehyo untuk kalian" kali ini giliran Chen yang bersuara.

"Aku tidak mau ada kejadian penyerangan disekolah terjadi lagi. Chanyeol dan aku bisa mengawasi semua keadaan disekolah dengan leluasa. Sehun dan Kai menjaga Tao karena mereka satu kelas. Dan kau Kris, kau sebagai sepupu nya kau lebih bebas mengawasi Tao"

"Kris hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" suara Chanyeol terdengar.

"Katakan..."

"Apa kau menyukai Tao?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kris.

"Aku paham jika kau menyukai nya hyung, tapi dengan pekerjaan kita sebagai bodyguard apa itu tidak akan membahayakan Tao sendiri?" ujar Kai.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi nya saja..." jawab Kris.

Entah kenapa jawaban dari Kris membuat dada Tao menjadi sesak. Tao segera berlari menjauh dari kamar Suho.

"Karena aku menyukai nya, maka aku akan melindungi nya..."

Tbc-

*bow* maaf ya kalo telat update TT^TT

Chapter ini kayaknya gak ada feel buat ngetiknya, jadi mungkin mengecewakan TT_TT

Big thanks to:

fallforhaehyuk | alianablack13 | AulChan12 | HyuieYunnie | SimbaRella | meliarisky7 | BaekyeolSekai | krispandataozi | Christal Alice | Maple fujoshi2309 | FanFan Panda | LVenge | | BooJejung Kim | rossadilla17 | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid | fanoy5 | ayp | AmeChan95 | Re-Panda68 | peachpetals | Zaireen oksismi | Guest | Peach Prince | Guest | Oktavian | mirarose86 | TaoziFanfan | krisTaoPanda01 | fitripratyy | junghyema | Couphie | Guest | rannie wu | HuangSooMi bojone taoo | taoris shipperr | Xyln | sycarp | 98 |


	9. Chapter 9

**Protect The Panda**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk cari sendiri aja -_-**

**Cast: Kris (24 tahun) Tao (17 tahun)**

** Suho (23 tahun) Yixing (18 tahun)**

** Chanyeol (22 tahun) Baekhyun (17 tahun)**

** Kai (20 tahun) Kyungsoo (17 tahun)**

** Sehun (20 tahun) Luhan (18 tahun)**

** Chen (22 tahun) Xiumin(18 tahun)**

** Jaehyo (Block B) (18 Tahun)**

** Nana (After School) (24 Tahun)**

**Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Huang Zi Tao? Anak tunggal dari pasangan Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul yang menjabat sebagai menteri yang paling berpengaruh di Korea. Namun kehidupan Zi Tao tidak semulus yang kita bayangkan, berulang kali ia hampir menjadi korban penculikan oleh saingan kedua orang tuanya. Untuk menjamin keselamatan anaknya, Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa 6 orang bodyguard sekaligus untuk putra semata wayangnya.**

**Ps: Yixing disini nggak ada hemofilia.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

"Ada apa dengan wajah mu hyung?" tanya Tao saat berpapasan dengan Jaehyo.

"Ah ini? Tidak apa-apa, hanya berkelahi dengan berandalan kecil" jawab Jaehyo.

"Benarkah? Kenapa mereka sampai memukul mu?"

"A-aku... aku tidak sengaja menabrak salah seorang dari mereka dan mereka langsung memukul ku"

"Apa itu masih sakit hyung?"

"Tidak, ini sudah lebih baik"

"Oya hyung, terima kasih kemarin kau sudah menolong ku. Maaf kemarin aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada mu"

Jaehyo tersenyum sekilas.

"Bukan kah aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi mu dari kejahatan appa ku?" ucap Jaehyo.

"Apa jangan-jangan luka itu karena appa mu yang memukul mu hyung?" tebak Tao.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Mu-mungkin saja... karena kau menolong ku kemarin, appa mu marah dan memukuli mu" sahut Tao.

"Haha... Itu tidak mungkin, Tao~"

"Benarkah..?"

"Percayalah pada ku..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke kelas dulu hyung, sampai nanti" Tao melambaikan tangannya pada Jaehyo.

"Maafkan aku, Tao..."

**...**

"Baek~"

"Hmm..."

"Aku ingin bertanya..."

"Tanyakan saja"

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang sepertinya kau sukai tapi tidak menganggap mu?" tanya Tao.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk memilih buku diantara deretan rak, segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan duduk disebelah Tao.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tidak paham.

"Misalnya kau menyukai Chanyeol hyung, tapi bagaimana jika Chanyeol hyung hanya menganggap mu sebagai murid nya saja?"

Tao meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Tao kali ini.

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang, Tao?" tanya Baekhyun tepat.

Tao segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya menebak saja" jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Jadi, apa pertanyaa ku itu benar? Kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya nya lagi.

"Mungkin..." sahut Tao pelan.

"Whoaa~ katakan pada ku siapa orangnya..!" teriak Baekhyun dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh pengunjung perpustakaan.

Baekhyun dan Tao segera meminta maaf atas keributan yang mereka buat.

"Jadi, bisa kau katakan siapa orangnya?" bisik Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya kau menyukai... Kris?" ucap Tao sangat pelan.

"SU- sudah ku duga" Baekhyun hampir saja kembali berteriak jika Kim saem yang terkenal galak itu tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi sepertinya Kris menyukai mu, tunggu apa lagi kau nyatakan saja perasaan mu" dukung Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Dia tidak menyukai ku~"

"Mwo? Darimana kau tahu? Kau pernah menyatakan perasaan mu padanya?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka saat dirumah, Kris hanya menganggap ku sebagai orang yang harus dilindungi karena itu memang tugasnya"

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Tao pelan, memberikan dukungan untuk sahabatnya ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaehyo hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dengan Jae hyung?"

"Sepertinya ia menyukai mu, kenapa kau tidak bersama Jaehyo hyung saja?" usul Baekhyun.

"Jangan bercanda Baek, aku hanya menganggap Jae- hyung tidak lebih sebagai teman" sahut Tao.

"_Ternyata kau menyukai nya, Tao" _batin seorang namja yang menatap Baekhyun dan Tao dari balik rak buku.

**...**

"Sepertinya kita memang harus waspada terhadap Jaehyo" ucap Sehun saat semuanya berkumpul diruangan Suho.

"Apa kau mendapatkan informasi yang bagus?" tanya Kai.

"Beberapa orang yang ku kirim untuk menyelidiki kediaman Ahn mengatakan bahwa, menteri Ahn memukuli Jaehyo karena ia gagal membuat Tao celaka kemarin"

"Jadi benar kejadian kemarin itu ulah menteri Ahn?" seru Chanyeol.

"Awasi gerak-gerik Jaehyo selama disekolah, karena hanya Chen yang satu angkatan dengan Jaehyo kurasa tugas ini akan ku berikan pada Chen" ujar Suho.

"Sehun dan Kai, kalian jangan biarkan Tao pergi sendiri tanpa salah satu dari kalian. Kejadian kemarin semakin membuat ku yakin kalau menteri Ahn akan mengincar Tao bahkan saat disekolah" tambahnya.

Dhuar...

Sebuah suara ledakan terdengar sangat kencang. Sesaat kemudian terdengar teriakan para siswa yang panik.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Suara nya dari lantai 2, cepat kesana" ujar Sehun.

Mereka semua segera menghampiri sumber suara ledakan tadi. Dilantai 2 sudah berkumpul para siswa yang terlihat panik. Laboratorium kimia yang kosong tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ledakan yang cukup kencang, membuat beberapa jendela kaca yang berada didekatnya pecah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada seorang siswi.

"Kami tidak tahu saem, tiba-tiba saja dari dalam lab muncul asap lalu terdengar suara ledakan" jawab siswi itu.

"Semua menjauh, Bantu teman kalian yang terkena serpihan kaca" perintah Kris tegas.

Beberapa siswa terlihat membantu teman mereka yang tidak sengaja terkena serpihan kaca. Sehun dan Kai segera memeriksa ruangan Lab itu dengan seksama. Meskipun terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup kencang, anehnya didalam ruangan tidak terdapat bekas api akibat ledakan.

Sehun mendapati sebuah ember yang berisi air dengan kepulan asap yang masih tersisa didalamnya.

"Mungkin kah...?"

Sehun segera membongkar isi lemari kaca yang terletak tak jauh dari ember itu.

"Sudah ku duga, ia menggunakan ini untuk menciptakan ledakan" gumam Sehun sambil mengamati sebuah botol dengan label **Rb **yang hanya tersisa tak sampai separuh botol.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Kai.

Sehun menunjukkan botol yang ia pegang.

"Cara yang bagus untuk membuat ledakan kecil" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ia sudah gila" pikir Kai.

**...**

Brak...

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dengan sangat kencang, membuat beberapa namja yang berada didalam terkejut dengan suaranya.

"Yah, bisakah kau tidak membuat kami terkejut?" seru Luhan kesal pada pelaku pembantingan pintu.

"Ku dengar kau terluka? Kau baik-baik saja?' tanya namja itu menghiraukan omelan Luhan.

"Chen? Darimana kau tahu aku berada disini?" tanya Xiumin yang sedang diobati oleh Yixing.

Namja berpipi chubby itu sempat terkena serpihan kaca pada tangannya. Dan sekarang Yixing sedang mengobati tangan Xiumin dengan cekatan.

"Kangjun -teman sekelas mereka- yang memberitahu ku, bagaimana luka mu?" tanya Chen terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak terlalu parah, hanya lecet" jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah... ku kira kau sampai terluka parah" sahut Chen.

"Ehem... maaf mengganggu kalian tapi disini masih ada aku dan Yixing" ujar Luhan menghancurkan moment ChenMin didepannya.

Xiumin menundukkan wajahnya karena malu, sementara Yixing yang selesai mengobati Xiumin hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah menemukan pelaku yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini?" tanya Yixing pada Chen.

"Sehun sudah menemukan barang bukti yang dipakai untuk membuat ledakan, tapi kami belum menemukan pelakunya"

**...**

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti yang melakukannya"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Tidak perlu bersikap bodoh didepan ku, hari ini hanya kau yang meminjam kunci ruang kimia"

Jaehyo menatap Sehun yang berdiri angkuh didepannya. Saat ini mereka berdua berada ditaman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi.

"Jadi, hanya karena aku yang meminjam kunci maka aku pelaku peledakan itu?" sahut Jaehyo seolah tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam Sehun.

Grep...

Sehun menarik kasar kerah baju Jaehyo.

"Katakan apa mau mu sebenarnya?"

"Apa yang aku mau? Kurasa itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu" jawab Jaehyo sinis.

"Apa tujuan mu mendekati Tao hanya untuk mencelakai nya, hah?!"

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan terhadap senior mu?"

"Aku lebih senior dari mu, jika kau tidak tahu itu" geram Sehun.

"Cih, hanya karena kau lebih senior daripada ku lantas kau bisa seenaknya?"

Jaehyo melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun dan balas menatapnya tajam.

Bugh...

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung melayangkan tinjunya dan tepat mengenai wajah Jaehyo.

"Argh..."  
Jaehyo tersungkur akibat pukulan dari Sehun, sudut bibirnya kembali berdarah.

"Brengsek...!"

Bugh...

Kali ini giliran Jaehyo yang memukul Sehun. Sehun yang tidak menyangka Jaehyo akan membalas pukulan nya tidak sempat menghindar.

"Lumayan juga pukulan mu" Sehun mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Sehun? Jaehyo? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Teriakan Luhan menghentikan perkelahian antara Sehun dan Jaehyo.

"Cih... Ini belum selesai, kau ingat itu" ucap Jaehyo lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sehun? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kalian berkelahi?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Lu..."

"Ish kau itu, kajja kita obati luka mu" ucap Luhan sambil memapah Sehun.

"Apa Jaehyo yang melakukannya?" tanya Luhan selama perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Apanya?"

"Ledakan itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi hanya ia yang meminjam kunci ruang kimia hari ini" jawab Sehun.

Luhan mengobati luka pada sudut bibir Sehun. Sesekali Sehun mendesis kesakitan saat Luhan tidak sengaja menekan luka nya terlalu kencang.

"Maafkan aku, apa itu sakit?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Lu, luka ku semakin sakit" ujar Sehun sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya.

"Aku kan sudah meminta maaf" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Minta maaf saja tidak cukup Lu~"

"Aku akan mengobati luka mu itu sebagai permintaan maaf ku" sahut Luhan.

"Itu juga tidak cukup..."

Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Lalu kau ingin aku apa? Mencium mu?"

"Waow... kau ingin mencium ku? Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima nya" goda Sehun.

Wajah Luhan merona.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu..."

"Baiklah~ bagaimana kalau kita pergi membeli bubble tea sepulang sekolah?" ajak Sehun.

"Apa itu ajakan untuk kencan?" tanya Luhan.

**...**

"Jangan membantah ku, Tao!" seru Kris terlihat emosi.

"Aku tidak membantah mu, Kris ! kau memang pengawal ku, tapi kau tidak berhak melarang ku berteman dengan siapa pun" balas Tao tak kalah emosi.

"Dia yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan tadi !"

"Kau tidak memiliki bukti yang cukup kuat untuk Jaehyo hyung"

"Kau ingin bukti apa lagi?ini sudah cukup jadi bukti.."

Kris menunjukkan buku yang mencatat siapa saja yang meminjam kunci ruang kimia untuk hari ini.

"Hanya karena ini kalian menuduhnya yang melakukan keributan tadi? Tidak masuk akal" sahut Tao.

"Aku mohon Tao, percayalah pada kami. Kami hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada mu" suara Kris sedikit melunak.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri, kau tidak perlu terlalu **khawatir** Kris" ucap Tao menekankan kata khawatir.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, kau-"

"Ya ya aku tahu, aku adalah sebuah pekerjaan untuk mu. Tugas mu mengawasi ku dan tidak lebih dari itu" ujar Tao memotong perkataan Kris.

Brak...

Tao keluar dari ruangan Kris dan membanting pintunya kasar.

**...**

Tao menatap nomor asing yang masuk kedalam ponselnya. Ia sedikit ragu untuk menerima telepon dari nomor asing itu.

Sekarang ini Tao sedang diruang latihan Wushu seperti biasa yang ia lakukan setelah pulang sekolah. Sudah beberapa kali nomor asing itu masuk ke dalam ponsel Tao.

"Yeoboseyo..."

Akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon dari nomer asing itu.

"_Tao? Apa ini benar kau?"_

Sebuah suara yeoja terdengar dari seberang line.

"Nde~ apa kau mengenalmu?"

"_Ah mianhe... mungkin kau bingung, apa kau masih ingat aku? Nana?"_

Rupanya Nana yang menghubungi Tao.

"Noona? Kau tahu nomor ponsel ku?"

"_Maaf jika itu mengganggu mu, Tao. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu. Apa kau ada waktu?"_

Tao berpikir sebentar, mungkin tidak ada salahnya meluangkan waktu sebentar.

"Apa kau bisa menjemput ku sekarang disekolah, noona?"

"_Apa kau tidak ada kegiatan lain sekarang? Bagaimana dengan Kris? Kau sudah meminta ijin pada nya?"_

"Kris tidak perlu tahu hal ini, aku menunggu mu didepan sekolah noona" ucap Tao.

Setelah Nana menutup teleponnya, Tao segera bergegas membereskan isi tasnya yang berhamburan diruang latihan

Tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, sebuah mobil silver berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah. saat kaca mobil itu terbuka, nampak seorang yeoja cantik dengan blazer hitam yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya.

"Ayo masuk Tao"

Tao duduk disamping Nana.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Nana membuka percakapan.

"Ehm, belum" jawab Tao terlihat sangat gugup.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan sebentar, oya kau sudah memberitahu Kris soal ini?"

"Terserah noona saja. Tidak, aku tidak memberitahu Kris kalau noona yang mengajak ku pergi"

15 menit kemudian, Nana membawa Tao masuk kedalam restoran yang cukup kecil namun terlihat nyaman.

"Aku biasa makan siang disini, pesanlah sesuka mu" ujar Nana memberikan menu pada Tao.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang Tao sibuk memandangi dekorasi restoran yang bariu pertama kali ia kunjungi ini. Terlihat sangat simple namun terasa sangat hangat.

"Tao? Bagaimana perasaan mu terhadap Kris?" tanya Nana langsung.

"Hmm? Maksud noona?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti.

"Perasaan mu, apa kau menyukai nya?" tanya nya lagi.

Tao teringat perkataan Kai dan Chanyeol kalau Nana sangat menyukai Kris.

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap Kris" jawab Tao tidak yakin.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Kris?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Kai dan Chanyeol hyung yang memberitahu ku"

"Sebenarnya dia cinta pertama ku, pasti terdengar sangat lucu karena kau menemukan cinta pertama mu di usia mu yang sudah tidak muda lagi"

Nana mulai menceritakan saat pertama kali ia bertemi dengan Kris.

"Waktu itu pengawal baru Tuan Kim –seorang pengusaha terkenal di korea- dan aku merupakan sekretaris pribadi Tuan Kim. Mungkin karena kami sering bertemu, itu yang menyebabkan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku menyukai sifat kerasnya dan usaha nya yang gigih saat berusaha menyelamatkan Tuan Kim dari kejaran pembunuh bayaran"

Pandangan Nana terlihat sangat sedih sejurus kemudian.

"Tapi saat aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada nya, ia hanya menganggap ku sebagai adik baginya. Sejak saat itu ia selalu menghindari ku. Sampai suatu hari, ia mengundurkan diri sebagai pengawal pribadi Tuan Kim dan tidak pernah terdengar kabarnya lagi. Beberapa bulan ini aku mendapat kabar bahwa ia bertugas mengawal seorang anak menteri dan itu kau, Tao"

Tao merasakan sesak di dadanya saat mendengar cerita Nana. Yeoja itu terlebih dulu bertemu dengan Kris dan sudah mencintai nya. Sedangkan ia sendiri hanya sebuah beban untuk Kris, karena Kris hanya bertugas menjaga keselamatannya saja. Tao terlalu percaya diri selama ini karena Kris selalu memperhatikannya. Bukan kah itu tugas Kris untuk selalu memperhatikan Tao? Itu merupakan bagian dari tugasnya sebagai pengawal.

Kedua nya diam saat menyantap makan siang masing-masing.

**...**

"Maaf kan aku Tao membawa mu pergi sampai sesore ini"ucap Nana.

"Gwenchana noona..."

Setelah berbincang cukup lama akhirnya Nana berinisiatif mengantarkan Tao pulang. Pukul 6 petang jalanan tidak seramai tadi siang. Beberapa orang mungkin sudah berada dirumah untuk berkumpul denga keluarga mereka.

Mobil mewah Nana memasuki jalanan yang cukup sepi, karena ini merupakan jalan satu-satu nya menuju rumah Tao.

Tak disangka, dua buah mobil hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menghadang dari depan, untung saja Nana memiliki refleks yang cukup bagus, sebelum mobilnya menabrak ia segera menginjak rem.

Sekumpulan namja berbadan cukup besar keluar dari dua mobil itu dan segera mengepung mobil Nana. Seorang diantara mereka memecahkan kaca jendela dan berhasil membuka pintu mobil milik Nana.

"Lepaskan...!" berontak Tao saat dua orang menariknya keluar.

"Tao..! apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat lepaskan dia" teriak Nana histeris.

Tao berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari dua orang yang berbadan lebih besar dari nya itu. Sekuat apa pun Tao berusaha melepaskan diri, semuanya sia-sia. Dua orang yang menahannya ini lebih kuat darinya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak atau ku ledakkan kepala yeoja ini" ancam seorang dari mereka.

Wajah Nana menjadi sangat pucat saat sebuah pistol menempel dikeningnya.

"Lepaskan dia, yang kalian ingin kan hanya aku" seru Tao coba membebaskan Nana.

"Tao..." rintih Nana ketakutan.

"Masukan namja itu kedalam mobil dan untuk yeoja ini, mungkin kita bisa bersenang-senang sebentar sebelum melepaskannya" ucap namja yang menodongkan pistol pada Nana.

"Brengsek kalian..! cepat lepaskan dia..!"teriak Tao.

Bugh...

"Diam...!"

Tao tersungkur saat mereka memukul wajahnya.

"Tao...?!" seru Nana panik melihat mereka memukuli Tao.

Dor...

Suara tembakan terdengar sangat jelas. Tao tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Argh..."

Namja yang tadi memukulnya kini tersungkur dengan darah mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Tao melihat dari kejauhan Kai memegang pistol dan menembaki para namja itu satu persatu.

"Berani kalian maju selangkah, mereka akan mati"

Tidak hanya Nana, kali ini pun Tao merasakan moncong pistol dipelipisnya.

"Letakkan pistol mu ditanah dan angkat tangan mu"

Kai menuruti ucapan namja yang menyekap Tao dan Nana. Ia meletakkan pistolnya dijalanan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya diatas kepala.

Bugh...

Komplotan namja itu segera meringkus Kai.

"Hanya segini sajakah kekuatan kalian?" desis Kai.

"Jangan banyak bicara brengsek..." namja yang meringkus Kai memukuli nya.

Kai menyeka sudut bibirnya.

"Lumayan juga untuk namja tak berotak seperti kalian" ucap Kai meremehkan.

Sret...

Kemeja yang Kai pakai sobek saat tiba-tiba namja didepannya coba menghunuskan pisau padanya.

"Sial, padahal ini kemeja yang Kyungsoo pilihkan untuk ku" rutuk Kai melihat kemeja nya yang robek.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan main-main seperti ini? Kemeja kesayangan ku jadi korban, kalian harus bertanggung jawab" seru Kai tiba-tiba.

Para namja itu kebingungan saat satu persatu teman mereka tiba-tiba saja tersungkur dengan darah mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak membuang waktu ku, Kkamjong" Sehun muncul dari sebuah gang kecil dengan pistol ditangannya.

Kini hanya tinggal 5 orang namja yang perlu mereka bereskan. Dua namja menyandera Tao dan Nana dan sisa nya melindungi teman mereka dari serangan Kai serta Sehun.

"Kapan giliran ku?" gerutu Chen yang muncul dari tempat Sehun muncul tadi.

"Tangan ku sudah sangat gatal ingin memukul seseorang" tambah Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada mereka, kurasa cukup Kai saja yang menyelesaikan semua ini" ucap Suho tenang.

"Lalu kita jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk melihat Kai bermain saja, sayang sekali hyung" ujar Chanyeol terdengar kecewa.

"Sehun, Kai kalian urus dua orang itu. Sisanya kuserahkan pada Chen dan Chanyeol, terserah kalian ingin apakan mereka" perintah Kris dingin.

Mendapatkan perintah seperti itu, Chen dan Chanyeol langsung menyerang 3 namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai mengurus dua namja yang membawa Tao dan Nana sebagai sandera.

"Ja-jangan mendekat, atau anak ini ku bunuh" ucap namja yang menyandera Tao.

"Noona, kau gigit lengannya setelah itu kau lari" bisik Tao pada Nana yang keliatan ketakutan.

"Tapi..."

"Percaya padaku, setelah ini Sehun dan Kai yang akan membereskan" Tao coba meyakinkan Nana.

Nana mengangguk mengerti. Saat namja yang menyanderanya terlihat lengah karena Kai terus mendesaknya, ia segera mengigit lengan namja itu.

"Argh, brengsek.." teriak namja itu kesakitan.

Nana segera melepaskan dirinya dan berlari kearah Kai.

Dor...Dor...

Sehun dan Kai kompak menembakkan pistol mereka. Dua namja yang tersisa akhirnya jatuh tak bernyawa.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tao?" tanya Kai.

Tao memegang bekas pukulan namja tadi yang sepertinya mulai membiru.

"Aku baik-baik saja, darimana kalian tahu aku disini?"

"Sehun telah memasang alat pelacak diponsel mu, saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang Sehun segera mencari keberadaan mu" jawab Kai.

"Kris..."

Nana berlari dan memeluk namja tinggi itu, ia menangis dalam pelukan Kris. Meski pertamanya Kris terkejut dengan tindakan Nana, namun ia tetap membalas pelukan Nana dan coba menenangkan yeoja itu.

"Hiks... aku takut sekali" isaknya.

"Tenanglah, semua sudah berakhir" ujar Kris.

Tao yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak suka cara Kris menenangkan Nana yang sedang syok itu.

"Kalian pulanglah bersama Tao, biar aku yang mengantar Nana pulang" ujar Kris.

"Ayo Tao, kita pulang" ajak Suho.

Tao pasrah saat Suho membawanya masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan Kris dan Nana disana.

"Bodoh...Kris bodoh..."

Ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak turun. Tao memilih untuk memejamkan mata berharap segera sampai dirumah. Ia tidak peduli dengan luka diwajahnya saat ini.

**...**

Sesampainya dirumah, Tao segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia mengabaikan panggilan Suho untuk mengobati luka diwajahnya. Namja panda itu bahkan mengunci kamarnya agar tidak seorang pun yang masuk.

Tok...Tok...

Tao membuka matanya dan mendapati kamarnya gelap. Rupanya ia tertidur cukup lama.

"Tao?"

Suara Kris yang memanggilnya dari luar pintu. Tao sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tao...? kumohon buka pintunya, Suho bilang kau belum mengobati luka mu" ucap Kris lagi.

Tok...Tok...

"Tao, buka pintu nya atau ku dobrak" ancam Kris.

Cklek...

"Jangan ganggu aku, aku butuh istirahat" ujar Tao membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya.

"Kau harus mengobati luka mu" kata Kris dengan kotak p3k ditangannya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, jadi bisakah kau tinggalkan aku?"

"Ada apa dengan mu? Apa terjadi sesuatu sebelum kami datang?" tanya Kris heran melihat sikap Tao yang semakin tertutup.

"Tidak ada, urus saja urusan mu sendiri" sahut Tao lalu kembali menutup pintunya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Suho melihat Kris turun dari lantai 2.

"Dia tidak mau mengobati lukanya" jawab Kris lesu.

**...**

3 hari berlalu, lebam diwajah Tao pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sekarang ia sudah kembali masuk sekolah setelah beberapa hari tidak masuk. Tao bersikeras membawa mobil sendiri, ia tidak mau berangkat bersama Kris seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah sembuh Tao?" tanya Baekhyun saat bertemu Tao diparkiran sekolah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Baek"

"Kau membawa mobil sendiri lagi? Kau tidak bersama Kris saem?"

"Aku malas membicarakannya, Baek. Jadi bisakah kita tidak membahasnya" ujar Tao malas.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Tao beberapa hari ini. Namun niat itu ia urungkan karena melihat wajah Tao yang lesu.

"Ayo cepat ke kelas, Kyungsoo sudah menunggu kita. Dan aku harus menyalin jawaban tugas milik Kyungsoo" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Tao.

"Aku heran kenapa kau jadi ketua kelas" gumam Tao pasrah ditarik Baekhyun.

"Tao, kepala sekolah memanggil mu" ucap seorang teman sekelas Tao.

Tao yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Jarang sekali kepala sekolah memanggilnya.

"Kepala sekolah memanggil ku?" ulang Tao.

"Sepertinya ada tamu untuk mu diruang kepala sekolah"

Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, Tao pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Tok...Tok...

Tao mengetuk ruang kepala sekolah pelan.

"Masuk..." suara kepala sekolah dari dalam ruangannya.

Tao terkejut melihat siapa tamu yang menunggu nya.

"Nana noona...?"

Tbc-

Ini sudah update ;A;

Jadi tolong jangan bunuh saya ;A: kesian Kyungsoo, sehun sama Tao nanti gak ada yang mandiin mereka lagi *pout*

/kretekin mata/

Ancurkah chapter ini? Semoga nggak yah ._.

Banyak yang bingung sama Jaehyo :3 Jaehyo itu sebenernya ... *sebagian teks hilang*

Big Thanks To:

fallforhaehyuk | Christal Alice | krispandataozi | AulChan12 | Maple fujoshi2309 | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | HyuieYunnie | AmeChan95 | fanoy5 | bellakyu | ayp | 98 | rossadilla17 | krisTaoPanda01 | FanFan Panda | BooJejung Kim | | LVenge | Xyln | junghyema | Re-Panda68 | ulfagarini | Zaireen oksismi | Guest | mirarose86 | taryelf | Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid | | ariviavina6 | alianablack13 | Oktavian | Guest | Peach Prince | peachpetals | lanarava6223 | Fify HZT Lover | Salshabillasept |

oke jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian /kisseu/ /reader muntah/


	10. Chapter 10

**Protect The Panda**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk cari sendiri aja -_-**

**Cast: Kris (24 tahun) Tao (17 tahun)**

** Suho (23 tahun) Yixing (18 tahun)**

** Chanyeol (22 tahun) Baekhyun (17 tahun)**

** Kai (20 tahun) Kyungsoo (17 tahun)**

** Sehun (20 tahun) Luhan (18 tahun)**

** Chen (22 tahun) Xiumin(18 tahun)**

** Jaehyo (Block B) (18 Tahun)**

** Nana (After School) (24 Tahun)**

**Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Huang Zi Tao? Anak tunggal dari pasangan Huang Hangeng dan Huang Heechul yang menjabat sebagai menteri yang paling berpengaruh di Korea. Namun kehidupan Zi Tao tidak semulus yang kita bayangkan, berulang kali ia hampir menjadi korban penculikan oleh saingan kedua orang tuanya. Untuk menjamin keselamatan anaknya, Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa 6 orang bodyguard sekaligus untuk putra semata wayangnya.**

**Ps: Yixing disini nggak ada hemofilia.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**Tolong dibaca:**

**Sebelumnya mau jelasin sesuatu biar gak ada yang salah paham sama FF ini. FF ini emang inti ceritanya para seme jadi pengawal buat Tao, jadi otomatis mereka bakal ngelindungi Tao karna itu bagian dari pekerjaan mereka. Dan sebisa mungkin untuk para uke yang lain bakal dapet kesempatan buat ada moment sama seme masing-masing kok gak bakal semua nya ke Tao. Terus kalo ada yang ngerasa moment Kristao nya terlalu dipaksaain, maaf ya. Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin buat moment mereka *Deep Bow***

**...**

Brak...

Tao membuka kasar pintu rumah sakit membuat dokter dan beberapa orang perawat didalamnya terkejut.

"Sayang? Bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan dirumah sakit?" ucap Heechul pelan.

"Umma tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan appa?" tanya Tao tertubi-tubi.

Heechul yang sedang berbaring diranjang rumah sakit tersenyum. Ia melihat putra semata wayangnya itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Tao pergi kerumah sakit hanya menggunakan piyama biru muda dan memakai sandal rumah panda kesayangannya.

"Hanya lecet sedikit, appa mu baik-baik saja sayang" jawab Heechul tidak mau membuat Tao terlalu khawatir.

Tadinya Tao berniat ingin tidur lebih awal, tepat saat ia akan memejamkan matanya Kris mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan memberitahu kalau kedua orang tua nya mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan menuju rumah.

Tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya lagi, Tao segera meminta Kris untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan Tao tak hentinya menghubungi ponsel Heechul dan Hangeng, namun tak satu pun telepon dari Tao yang tersambung. Hal itu membuat Tao semakin panik.

"Tao? Kau kemari bersama siapa?

Hangeng muncul dari balik pintu. Namja tampan itu hanya mendapatkan perawatan luka pada tangannya. Tao hampir lupa, sesampainya dirumah sakit ia langsung berlari dan meninggalkan Kris di dalam mobil.

"Tao bersama saya, Tuan" sahut Kris muncul dibelakang Hangeng.

"Umma, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tao pada Heechul.

Namja cantik itu kini menggunakan perban disekitar kepalanya. Berbeda dengan Hangeng, luka Heechul bisa dibilang cukup parah.

"Biarkan polisi yang mengurusnya sayang. Oya, bagaimana sekolah mu?"

"Baik-baik saja, umma"

"Maafkan appa dan umma Tao, kami sebagai orang tua seharusnya lebih sering berada bersama mu" ucap Heechul lirih.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan kalian berdua. Selama ini kalian selalu memberikan apa yang kubutuhkan, itu sudah cukup"

Tao memeluk Heechul erat.

"Apa aku boleh menyela?" ujar dokter Choi, dokter yang merawat Heechul.

"Kapan aku boleh pulang?" tanya Heechul langsung.

"Kami sedang melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, kurasa kau boleh pulang 5 hari lagi" jawab dokter Choi.

"Apa umma ku baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao cemas.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada luka yang serius, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih dalam"

"Hannie~ aku ingin pulang" rengek Heechul setelah dokter Choi dan perawat keluar dari kamar Heechul.

"Untuk kali ini dengarkan kata dokter Chullie" sahut Hangeng.

"Apa appa membutuhkan sesuatu? Appa akan menemani umma disini?"

"Bisakah kau membawakan baju ganti untuk kami berdua? Dan sepertinya appa akan menemani umma mu selama dirumah sakit"

Tao kembali kerumah bersama Kris. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua terdiam, sebenarnya Kris merasa akhir-akhir ini Tao terlihat menghindarinya. Bahkan beberapa hari ini Tao berangkat sekolah bersama Baekhyun yang datang menjemputnya.

Sedangkan Tao, ia hanya menikmati pemandangan malam lewat jendela. Semenjak kedatangan Nana beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia memang terkesan menghindari Kris. Tao teringat perkataan Nana saat mereka bertemu diruang kepala sekolah.

"_Tao~ aku akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Kris. Dan kurasa aku juga akan pergi ke London selama 3 tahun untuk melanjutkan studi ku."_

Tidak dapat Tao pungkiri bahwa kepergian Nana membuatnya sedikit bernapas lega. Tapi kemudian ia kembali teringat perkataan Kris beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kris hanya menganggap Tao sebagai kewajiban dari tugas yang diberikan padanya.

Oleh karena itu Tao perlahan menghindari Kris, ia harap dengan menghindari Kris rasa sukanya menghilang.

"Tidurlah jika kau lelah, besok kau masih harus pergi sekolah"

Tao tidak menjawab perkataan Kris. Ia menyamankan posisinya dan mencoba untuk menutup mata.

**...**

"Bagaimana keadaan paman dan bibi? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan.

Semalam ia mendapat kabar tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Heechul dan Hangeng melalui Sehun.

"Appa dan umma baik-baik saja, tapi umma harus menginap dirumah sakit selama beberapa hari" jawab Tao.

"Apa kau mau ikut menjenguk paman dan bibi nanti sepulang sekolah?"

Luhan bertanya pada Yixing yang duduk disebelahnya. Tapi sepertinya Yixing sedang melamun sehingga tidak mendengarkan perkataan Luhan.

"-Xing...Yixing...!"

Suara teriakan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Yixing. Namja berdimple itu tersadar dari dunia nya sendiri.

"Nde...? kau memanggil ku?" tanya Yixing.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini? Kau sering sekali melamun?"

"Ti-tidak ada..." elak Yixing.

"Sepulang sekolah aku akan menjenguk paman dan bibi Huang, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Mwo? Memangnya paman dan bibi kenapa?" seru Yixing.

Tao dan Luhan menutup kedua telinga mereka, menyelamatkan dari suara teriakan Yixing yang mungkin bisa menyamai suara lengkingan lumba-lumba.

Luhan mengelus dadanya sabar. Berbicara dengan Yixing memang tidak cukup hanya sekali dan Luhan sudah hapal sifat sepupunya itu.

"Paman dan bibi kecelakaan, dan sekarang bibi dirawat dirumah sakit" jelas Luhan.

"Kenapa bisa kecelakaan? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Kapan mereka kecelakaan? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu ku?" cerocos Yixing.

"Ada apa dengan mu? Seharian ini ku lihat kau sering melamun, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Luhan curiga.

Yixing terlihat ragu untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Xing~ kita sudah bersama sejak kecil, kau tidak bisa membohongi ku. Katakan, apa kau ada masalah?" desak Luhan.

"Sebenarnya..."

Yixing akhirnya menceritakan kalau beberapa hari ini ada yang mengirimkan paket ke rumahnya. Isi paket itu yang membuat Yixing terus menerus memikirkannya.

"Apa isi paket itu Ge?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"I-isinya... bangkai binatang..." jawab Yixing pelan.

"Pertama bangkai tikus, lalu beberapa hari kemudian berisi bangkai burung. Dan ke-kemarin berisi bangkai kucing"

Luhan langsung memeluk Yixing yang terlihat menangis.

"Kau sudah memberitahu orang tua mu?" tanya Luhan.

Yixing menggeleng dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir. Aku hanya menceritakannya pada kalian" jawab Yixing.

"Menceritakan apa...?"

Suho tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Luhan. Rupanya Suho tidak sengaja melewati perpustakaan dan melihat Yixing menangis.

"Yixing?"

Suho menatap Yixing meminta penjelasan. Mau tak mau Yixing pun menceritakan semua nya pada Suho. Suho yang mendengar cerita Yixing terlihat sangat emosi.

"Sejak kapan paket itu datang?" tanya Suho yang terlihat sangat emosi.

"Se-seminggu yang lalu"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?!" bentak Suho.

Beberapa siswa yang berada diperpustakaan menatap mereka heran. Mungkin banyak yang berpikir kenapa Suho, guru yang terlihat sangat pendiam berteriak diperpustakaan seperti ini.

"Maaf..." ucap Suho menyesal telah membentak Yixing.

"Apa hanya paket itu saja yang datang? Bagaimana dengan alamat pengirimnya?" tanya nya.

"Hanya paket itu yang kuterima selama beberapa hari ini. Aku tidak pernah menemukan siapa pengirim paket itu karena paket itu selalu ada didepan pintu saat pagi"

"Apa tidak CCTV di rumah mu?" tanya Suho.

Yixing menggeleng. "Selama ini kami tidak pernah mendapatkan teror jadi kami tidak memasang CCTV"

"Sepertinya Sehun masih memiliki CCTV yang tidak dipakai. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan kerumah mu dan memasang CCTV di dekat pintu" ucap Suho.

"Yixing Ge~"

"Jangan meminta maaf Tao, ini bukan salah mu" ucap Yixing seolah mengetahui apa yang akan Tao katakan padanya.

"Ta-tapi... kedua orang tua mu sedang tidak dirumah dan kau mendapatkan teror seperti itu, kau pasti sangat ketakutan" ucap Tao sambil menangis.

Kali ini giliran Yixing yang memeluk Tao. Ia mengusap punggung Tao agar Tao merasa tenang.

**...**

"Kau terlihat lesu sekali" tanya Sehun sambil meminum bubble tea miliknya.

"Apa terlihat jelas?"

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak... bukan aku yang sedang ada masalah" ujar Luhan hanya memandangi gelas bubble tea nya.

"Lalu...?"

"Yixing. Dia mendapatkan teror selama beberapa hari ini. Aku kasihan melihatnya, dia namja yang sangat sensitif"

"Teror?" ulang Sehun.

"Dia mendapat paket berisi bangkai binatang..."

Sehun terkejut mendengar cerita Luhan. Apa mungkin sekarang mereka akan mengirimkan ancaman ke orang terdekat keluarga Huang. Yixing merupakan sepupu Tao, jadi itu mungkin jadi alasan kenapa Yixing mendapatkan teror.

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Apa mereka juga mengirimkan paket serupa pada mu?" tanya Sehun cemas.

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Selama ini Yixing tinggal sendiri karena orang tua nya sibuk mengurus bisnis mereka di China, mungkin itu yang membuat mereka berani mengirimkan paket itu ketempat Yixing. Sedangkan aku, meski appa ku hanya seorang pengusaha tapi kami memiliki beberapa security dirumah"

Sehun sedikit bernapas lega. Setidaknya Luhan tidak mendapatkan teror serupa dengan Yixing. Tapi Sehun tidak mau cepat merasa lega, bisa saja mereka akan melakukan sesuatu pada Luhan karena Luhan juga kerabat keluarga Huang.

"Lu~ maukah kau berjanji satu hal pada ku?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. Luhan sedikit merona karena jarak wajah mereka yang cukup dekat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Sehun.

"Berjanjilah pada ku, aku harus jadi orang pertama yang kau hubungi jika terjadi sesuatu pada mu" ucap Sehun serius.

"Nd-nde..." jawab Luhan gugup.

**...**

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak mengeluh karena Tao tidak membantu nya membereskan perpustakaan seperti biasa. Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu Tao segera pulang bersama Kris. Ia pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengunjungi umma nya.

"Apa aku harus menjenguk bibi Huang? Lalu apa yang harus ku bawa?" ucap Baekhyun sambil membereskan beberapa tumpuk buku di meja.

"Bagaimana kalau membawa buah?"

Sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun berteriak nyaring karena terkejut.

"Gyaaaa...!"

Chanyeol bahkan sampai menutup kedua telinga nya saat mendengar suara lengkingan Baekhyun. Untung saja saat ini jam sekolah berakhir, jadi tidak ada siswa yang diperpustakaan.

"Waow... Suara lengkingan mu menakjubkan, Baek" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatatpan tajam. Chanyeol yang ditatap Baekhyun seperti itu mau tak mau merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuat ku terkejut seperti tadi, Saem?" hardik Baekhyun namun terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol.

"Haha... Mianhe kalau kau terkejut, tapi jujur Baek suara teriakan mu seperti lumba-lumba" sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya karena melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol semakin terlihat sangat tampan.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" ujar Chanyeol menawarkan bantuannya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Saem"

Chanyeol dengan senang hati membantu Baekhyun menata tumpukan buku itu. Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat tumpukan buku itu sudah tertata rapi diatas rak buku.

"Saem-"

"Bukan kah sudah kukatakan panggil aku hyung jika kita hanya berdua?"

"Oh~ Hyung, bagaimana keadaan orang tua Tao?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Hanya saja sepertinya umma Tao harus menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit selama beberapa hari"

"Kira-kira apa yang harus kubawa saat menjenguk umma Tao?"

"Setahu ku umma Tao sangat menyukai buah-buahan dan kue, bagaimana kalau membawakan salah satunya" usul Chanyeol.

"Baiklah~ aku akan membawakan buah dan kue untuk umma Tao" ujar Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya nya.

"Mem-membeli kue dan buah untuk umma Tao" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kita akan membeli nya bersama" ajak Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

**...**

"Jadi, kita akan membeli kue ini?"

Kai sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah memilih kue untuk dibawa menjenguk umma Tao.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka ditoko kue namun Kyungsoo masih saja sibuk memilih kue yang pas.

"Sebentar, tapi sepertinya kue ini tidak cocok untuk orang sakit" jawab Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kai memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat menggemaskan saat memilih kue. Beberapa pengunjung disana memperhatikan mereka, mungkin mereka pikir Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang memilih kue untuk hari jadi mereka.

"Kai~ bagaimana dengan kue ini?" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada kue dengan hiasan buah diatasnya.

"Kurasa ini yang terbaik karena setahu ku umma Tao juga menyukai buah-buahan" jawab Kai.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata nya lucu. Sebagian pengunjung disana bahkan memekik tertahan melihat ekpresi lucu Kyungsoo.

Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Kajja kita membayar kue ini lalu kerumah sakit" ucap Kai.

"Eh? Tunggu, biar aku yang membayar kue nya" ucap Kyungsoo menahan tangan Kai.

"Biarkan aku yang membayar nya Kyung~"

Melihat Kyungsoo akan melayangkan protes nya lagi, Kai segera mengecup pipi mulus Kyungsoo agar namja bermata bulat itu diam. Dan Kai berhasil, Kyungsoo terdiam dengan wajah merah.

**...**

"Bibi, bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya Xiumin yang datang menjenguk Heechul dirumah sakit.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi para dokter disini bersikap berlebihan" jawab Heechul masih kesal karena tidak di ijinkan pulang.

Xiumin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Heechul. Sama seperti yang Luhan dan Tao ceritakan pada nya kalau Heechul merupakan orang yang sangat ramah. Xiumin tak habis pikir mengenai orang-orang yang berniat mencelakai keluarga Tao, bagaimana mungkin mereka tega menyakiti orang sebaik Heechul.

"Kau kesini bersama Tao?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani~ aku kemari bersama Chen" jawab Xiumin pelan.

Heechul melirik Chen yang berdiri di Xiumin, namja cantik itu lalu tersenyum atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Heechul langsung.

Xiumin dan Chen yang mendapat pertanyaan tak terduga dari Heechul membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Umma~ jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh" ucap Tao yang sibuk mengupaskan buah untuk Heechul.

"Umma tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh, umma hanya memastikan saja" jawab Heechul.

"Jadi, apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Tidak/belum" jawab Xiumin dan Chen bersamaan.

"Aaa~"

Heechul tersenyum jahil mendengar jawaban dari mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan jika pengawal Tao berpacaran atau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun. Yang penting mereka harus siap di samping Tao apa pun yang terjadi" ucap Heechul bijak.

"Dan untuk Xiumin, kurasa Chen adalah pria yang baik. Ku lihat dia sangat bertanggung jawab dan berpikiran luas. Sepertinya kau akan merasa nyaman saat bersama nya" tambah Heechul.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan berpacaran?"

"Umma~" rajuk Tao agar Heechul berhenti menggoda Xiumin dan Chen.

Hangeng yang berada diluar kamar bersama Kris, tersenyum mendengar suara gelak tawa dari dalam kamar Heechul.

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan bukti yang kuat" ujar Hangeng.

Kris mengangguk. "Kami sudah mendapatkan beberapa bukti salinan penjualan beberapa pulau kepada negara lain dan beberapa korupsi yang dilakukan menteri Ahn selama masa jabatannya"

"Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak tega untuk menjebloskan menteri Ahn ke dalam penjara, tapi mengingat keluarga ku lah yang jadi ancaman, mau tak mau aku harus bersikap tegas pada nya"

"Aku mendapat info dari Suho kalau mereka sempat mengirimkan ancaman pada keluarga Zhang" ucap Kris.

Hangeng terkejut mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Ancaman? Ancaman seperti apa?" tanya Hangeng tidak menyangka kalau menteri Ahn akan melibatkan kerabatnya.

"Sepertinya Yixing menerima beberapa paket berisi bangkai binatang selama satu minggu. Saat ini Suho sedang memasang kamera CCTV untuk menangkap pelaku yang meletakkan paket itu" jelas Kris.

**...**

Suasana kamar Heechul jadi semakin ramai berkat kedatangan Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Heechul tersenyum lebar saat Kyungsoo membawakan tart buah kesukaannya.

"Aigo~ Kyung-ie rupanya kau mengerti apa yang kusukai" ucap Heechul saat membuka kotak kue milik Kyungsoo.

"Kai yang memberitahu ku kalau bibi menyukai kue dan buah-buahan" jawab Kyungsoo.

Heechul memperhatikan para namja yang merupakan teman sekolah Tao. Kalau Xiumin datang bersama Chen, kali ini Yixing datang bersama Suho disusul Kyungsoo yang datang bersama Kai. Meski Heechul dibuat kaget oleh cerita Suho kalau Yixing sempat mendapatkan teror. Ia menatap Tao yang justru sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Tao sayang, kenapa kau tidak mencari kekasih?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

Semua namja disana terdiam dan menatap Tao serta Heechul bergantian.

"Apa maksud umma?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti.

"Umma perhatikan yang disini ada disini sepertinya akan menjadi pasangan nantinya, bagaimana dengan mu? Apa kau tidak mau mengenalkan kekasihmu pada umma?"

Kali ini giliran Tao yang menatap teman-temannya. Mereka memang datang berpasangan tadi. Tapi tunggu bukan kah tadi Tao datang bersama Kris? Namja tampan itu hanya diam disudut ruangan.

"A-aku tidak memiliki kekasih, umma~" jawab Tao.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencari nya? mungkin saja ia berada didekat mu" ujar Heechul diam-diam melirik Kris.

"Jangan melantur umma~ mereka semua teman ku, bagaimana mungkin mereka jadi kekasih ku nantinya" jawab Tao pelan.

"Oya Yixing, apa kau baik-baik saja tinggal sendiri? Bagaimana kalau selama kedua orang tua mu pergi ke China kau menginap dirumah kami?" usul Heechul terlihat seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja bibi. Kurasa akan merepotkan jika kau harus tinggal dirumah bibi" tolak Yixing sopan.

"Siapa bilang merepotkan? Bukan kah kalian jarang menginap lagi seperti dulu?"

"A-akan ku pikirkan nanti" jawab Yixing.

**...**

Hari sudah hampir malam. Semua teman-teman Tao berpamitan untuk pulang. Kali ini mereka pulang hanya diantar Suho sementara Kai dan Chen kembali kerumah untuk membersihkan diri.

"Kau tidak pulang sayang?" tanya Heechul melihat Tao masih dikamarnya.

Ia bahkan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, begitu juga dengan Kris yang baru saja kembali dari kantin rumah sakit untuk membeli makanan.

"Nanti saja umma, lagipula aku tidak ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan" jawab Tao sambil membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Oya dimana appa?" tanya Tao menyadari appa nya tidak bersama mereka sejak sore tadi.

"Appa mu sedang ada urusan dikantor, mungkin nanti malam ia akan kemari" jawab Heechul sambil mengotak-atik ponsel miliknya.

Ponsel milik Tao berdering nyaring.

"Yeoboseyo...?" ucap Tao menerima panggilan telepon dari seseorang.

"..."

"Nde~ hanya ada aku, umma dan Kris disini. Yixing ge, Xiumin Hyung dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang dari tadi"

"..."

"Kau datang bersama siapa?"

"..."

"Arraseo~ kurasa Chanyeol hyung tahu dimana letak kamar umma ku"

"..."

"Nde~"

Tao lalu meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja lalu sibuk membaca majalah milik Heechul.

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Baekhyun. Dia bilang akan datang sebentar lagi bersama Chanyeol hyung" jawab Tao masih fokus pada majalahnya.

Heechul kembali fokus pada ponsel miliknya dan Kris yang sibuk pada laptop, entah apa yang ia kerjakan tapi sepertinya ia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang serius.

Tao memperhatikan Kris yang nampak serius didepan laptop. Namja pirang itu memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan. Tao buru-buru membaca kembali majalahnya saat Kris tidak sengaja memergokinya tengah menatapnya.

"A-aku akan membeli minuman" ujar Tao lalu berdiri.

"Bukankah Kris sudah membelikan minuman untuk mu, sayang?" ujar Heechul melihat dua botol minuman yang Kris sempat beli.

"A-aku... aku ingin membeli susu sekalian menunggu Baekhyun datang" jawab Tao lalu segera keluar dari kamar Heechul.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" tanya Heechul setelah Tao pergi.

"Kurasa tidak ada, tapi sepertinya Tao menghindari ku" jawab Kris.

"Kau menyukai anak ku, Kris?"

"Aku menyangkal nya pun pasti anda tidak akan percaya"

Heechul tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sudah mengenal mu lama dan aku tahu latar belakang mu dan tidak kusangka suami ku memakai mu sebagai pengawal untuk anak ku sendiri"

"Kalau saja waktu itu anda tidak menyelamatkan ku, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang ini"

"Anak itu sangat susah untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Mungkin karena ia tumbuh dan besar dilingkungan yang keras. Aku dan Hangeng sering meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah untuk tugas, tapi anak itu tidak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun"

"Mungkin itu yang membuat nya menjadi namja kuat seperti sekarang ini" ujar Kris dengan sedikit senyuman dibibirnya.

"Jadi Yifan, apa kau mau menjaga Tao untuk ku?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku akan menjaga nya seperti nyawa ku sendiri" jawab Kris penuh keyakinan.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar Heechul terbuka. Baekhyun menjulurkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Heechul dan Kris yang ada didalam.

"Bibi Huang, aku membawakan buah dan kue untuk mu. Semoga kau lekas sembuh" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Omo~ Gomawo Baekkie~ Mungkin setelah keluar dari rumah sakit berat badan ku akan naik karena terus memakan kue"

"Oya dimana Tao?" tanya Baekhyun karena tidak melihat Tao disana.

"Dia bilang akan membeli minuman dan menunggu mu di luar, apa kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" tanya Heechul.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yeol, kau tidak bertemu Tao diluar?" tanya Kris merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada Tao.

"Tidak, kami tidak bertemu dengan Tao" jawab Chanyeol.

Kris mengumpat saat melihat ponsel Tao yang tertinggal diatas meja. Itu artinya ia tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Tao saat ini.

"Aku akan mencarinya" seru Kris lalu pergi.

"Baek, hubungi Kai atau Sehun suruh mereka kemari. Aku akan membantu Kris mencari Tao" seru Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

**...**

"Sial... Aku sudah mencari ke seluruh rumah sakit tapi ia tidak ada" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Apa beberapa hari ini Jaehyo bertingkah mencurigakan" tanya Kris.

"Entahlah, menurut Chen dia akhir-akhir ini tidak masuk sekolah" jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mencarinya diluar area rumah sakit" ujar Kris terlihat sangat cemas karena ia tidak bisa menemukan Tao dimana-mana.

Sementara itu beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tao berjalan keluar rumah sakit, ia bermaksud membeli susu di minimarket seberang. Saat berjalan menuju minimarket, Tao merasa ada beberapa namja yang membuntutinya. Ia lalu membelokkan arahnya pada jalanan yang cukup sepi. Kalau Tao tidak salah hitung hanya ada 3 namja yang mengikutinya.

"Jadi, apa maksud kalian mengikuti ku?" tanya Tao pada orang-orang itu.

Tao sudah siap jika mereka akan menyerangnya. Tanpa Tao ketahui, rupanya salah seorang diantara mereka muncul dibelakang Tao dan membekap mulut Tao dengan sapu tangan. Setelahnya Tao merasakan pandangannya menggelap.

Tbc-

Untuk semua kekurangan FF ini saya selaku author meminta maaf *bow*

Maaf karena lama baru update.

Mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi akan ditamatkan, gak janji bakal buat FF pengganti setelah FF ini tamat. Untuk sementara mungkin hanya akan membuat FF Oneshoot, lagi nyoba fokus buat skripsi biar bisa wisuda tahun ini TT_TT

Makasih banyak yang udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak ^^

Semoga suka Chapter ini ^^

Big Thanks To:

Krispandataozi | fallforhaehyuk | Kirei Thelittlethieves | Guest | Guest2 | junghyema | lanarava6223 | hyuieyunnie | PURPLE-KIMIee | AmeChan95 | Christal Alice | cho hyena | rossadilla17 | ang always | FanFan Panda | krisTaoPanda01 | ariviavina6 | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | Maple Fujoshi2309 | fanoy5 | meliarisky7 | Zairen oksismi | kt | AulChan12 | ismysha | Xyln | fitripratyy | Lvenge | bellakyu | me | peachpetals | 98 | Guest077 | Peach Prince | Xiao Lulu | diahmiftachulningtyas | Fify HZT Lover | Juniel Is A Vampir Hybrid | IfaIfaTaoTaoExo | Oktavian | lee. | Guest3 | chitatao | yeye uun | lolamoet | sycarp | unique fire | CokelaaHan |

Gak ada yang ketinggalan khan?


End file.
